Between Kings
by Hentai-Sempai
Summary: Following the events of The Lone Eagle, the galaxy has been saved, and so with one more person. The Yuuki Siblings are slowly integrating back to their normal earthling lives. But when past acquaintance show up as well as a challenge for the Devilukean throne, things in the universe begins to get...unstable. Watch as feelings are developed between Rito and all those around him.
1. The Normal Life

**"Between Kings"**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 01: The Normal Life**

_**(Friday…)**_

"YATTA! School's over!" A collective of children cheered.

It was always a favourite part of an average student's day. Yes. The chiming of bells reverberated throughout the pale lit halls of Sainan High School. The doors of the classrooms slammed open….again. How they were still functional after being overwhelmed by waves of students all these years, nobody would know. The corridors buzzed with conversations and footsteps as teenagers in white and green uniforms pranced about, itching to escape the living hell that was school.

"Hey you wanna go to that shopping mall?"

"Sure, let's go before it gets dark."

"Hey, let's visit that maid café…"

"How did you do in the exam?"

"Me? Oh I did alright? How about you?"

"N-not so well…"

Conversations regarding heaven and hell that were the exams spread like wild-fire. A mixture of cheers, moans and 'alrights' filled the air. At least, that is what the students in classroom 2-A could hear.

Within the classroom of 2-A was a handful of students, some more extraordinary amongst them. Golden rays of light from the slowly setting sun shone through the classroom windows, both opened and closed alike, giving everything a golden glow.

"Oy, Rito!" A couple of nameless boys called out.

"Hai?"

"How's your left arm? I heard you got your cast off yesterday?"

"It-it's alright… I guess…" An orange haired student in a chair replied as he raised his arm and rotated it a few times, then twisted and turned his elbow and wrist, signalling his full recovery.

"Awesome! Now how about we hit the arcade-"

"Sorry guys, not today, I've got club activity this afternoon. Maybe some other time next week?" He offered with a small smile. The boys just gave a groan, then flashed him a thumbs up before heading out the classroom.

"Aww maaan…. You said that the week before! Alright then….see ya tomorrow!" The nameless students said as they opened the door and joined the slowly thinning crowd outside, hosting a conversation of their own. One boy was about to close the door behind him, but was interrupted as something shoved him out of the way.

"Riiiito!~" A high pitched voice sung from the doorway. Rito blinked in surprise as he snapped out of his mindless trance and looked to his right. There she was, her bubble gum pink haired flowed down to her lower back, a odd hair clip by the side of her bangs. Her emerald green eyes dazzling and kind. She too wore the typical female Sainan high uniform, which did nothing to little the size of her bust. Two more pink heads popped out from behind.

"Hey, Rito! Are you ready?" Nana asked loudly.

"Rito-san! Let's go home." Momo added sweetly.

In response, Rito picked up his bag and stood up, walking towards the door. "Gomen ne, but I have club activities this afternoon, remember. And I have to hit the supermarket. There's a special sale going on so I'll be back a bit later. Plus, I have to visit Mikado-sensei for her medicine."

The others could only give a helpless smile towards the golden brown eyed boy. "Hai…"

"Lala, Nana, Momo." Rito addressed, causing the three tailed Devilukeans to look up. "Take care of her in the meantime, at least until I get back. She's still quite sick, so make sure she takes her medicine." He said gently.

"You don't have to ask, Rito-san." Momo said as she patted her chest with a fist. "We'll do all we can."

"Alright then. You three should get going." He said, patting the three of them in the head, before walking into the hallway and ultimately downstairs.

"Rito-san sure has changed…" A short haired Momo muttered as she followed her sisters down the opposite side of the corridor.

"Hm? What do you mean, Momo?" her twin counterpart asked. Lala gave an equally question look.

"He's smiling a lot more….and a lot more relaxed." She said, holding her brown school bag with two hands in front. Her spade tipped tail swished behind her casually.

"Come to think of it… Momo's right." Nana agreed as she followed. "What do you think, Onee-sama?"

"Hmm…." Lala said as she placed hand under her chin, her face looking down in deep thought. But within moments, her expression snapped from seriousness to happiness. "Well, as long as Rito is happy, then so am I!~" She cheered, a fist raised in the air.

/

/

_**(With Rito…)**_

The boy eventually made his way out of the main school block and turned right, walking along a veranda, which shielded his sore eyes from the blinding sun light. The chirping of birds and the buzzing of cicada filled the warm air as Rito continued his journey down the concrete path. The road eventually led him to a structure constructed of brown wood and thin white tapestry that served as walls as well as sliding doors. As he approached the building, he noticed a blue shuttle bus outside of the compound.

_The girls from the club must be back from the tournament. I wonder how they did? _Rito thought inwardly with hope as slid opened the door, which had the plate 'dojo' rested upon it. Upon sliding the door open, he walked in, stepping on the wooden floor board. He saw the entire girls' kendo team, sitting on the grounds and sidelines, having just recently changed into their school uniforms. They were lightly chatting amongst themselves, but a down casted look imprinted on the girls' faces. The girls jerked surprise at the new comer.

"Rito-Sensei!" A number of exhausted females called out in surprise at the new entry.

In response, Rito lifted up a hand and walked in the dojo "Just Rito-san will do. You guys are older than me anyway." He chuckled as he scanned the room. He leaned onto a wall of the room, next to a few flustered girls. "So? How was the tournament with Takumi boy's High School?" He asked.

The girls immediately halted their conversations and paid nervous attention to the boy, who gave a face of confusion as the girls sweat with fear.

"W-we….um…aahhh….." A couple of girls stuttered as they eyed their team leader. "K-k-kaichou…"

"Sigh….We lost, but not by much." The voice of a serious girl said as the members of the kendo team turned towards her. "But that's not what I'm upset about the most."

"Senpai's right!" kendo practitioners began joining in. "The team in Takumi boy's high said that K-kendo is no place for a woman."

"They were sexist!"

"Insensitive!"

"Heartless!"

"Rude!"

"Ruthless!"

"Shameless!"

"Ano…..girls?" Rito stuttered and sweat dropped against the rally of protest that was the entire kendo team. The team eventually quiet down and listened to the boy.

"I really don't think you should mind them that much… " Rito began. "Besides, you learn more from losing anyway. So the next time, you'll get them for sure!" Rito finished with a bright smile, lighting the dark world of lost.

"But that does not excuse their poor behaviour!" A girl argued, but was interrupted.

"Rito-san is right. This just means that we have to train more! We'll kick their asses next semester!" A non-particular girl cheered.

"But for now, go home and get some rest. Training will resume next week, dismissed!" The loud voice of Rin shouted, which was met by a barrage of enthusiastic 'HAI!'s. And within minutes, the kendo team left the school grounds. All that's left were Rito, and Rin.

The two people went about their own business. Rin concentrated on packing her things, whilst Rito just….well…. closed his eyes. Rin would occasionally steal glances at the seemingly dozed off boy on the wall. His wild yet slowly taming orange hair brushed against the wind. His expression serene and peaceful.

"You know…" Rin trailed off.

"K-kujou-sempai?" Rito wondered as he opened his eyes, which now were fixated on the girl.

"I was just thinking… why don't you train the team?" The team captain asked, much to the male's surprise.

"Sempai…where are you going with this?" Rito asked cautiously.

"You know…just teach them a few things… maybe give some pointers. "Someone of your calibre and experience. You might even enjo-"

"No!" He shouted sternly, much to his own surprise. _Wh-why did I-_

Rin's eyes widened as she lowered her head.

"I-I'm sorry for bring it up. It was insensitive of me-" She apologised quickly, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, sempai, I shouldn't have shouted. But…..I just can't... I'm sorry." He said as he looked her in the eyes. "Ever since a few weeks ago, I've….well….you know." Rito trail off. Rin DOES know what happened three weeks ago. The two then fell into a moment of silence.

"…How is she, by the way?" the black haired girl asked, concern evident in her voice.

"She's fine. Just…..getting use to the atmosphere at home. It's not the same ever since…." Rito then held his head in slight pain. "Well I better go, Mikado-sensei wanted to see me."

"Sensei? For what?"

"Medicine for her."

"Oh, I won't stop you then. Farewell, Yuuki-kun." Rin said formally as Rito simply waved goodbye, giving her a bright smile as he walked towards the exit of the dojo. He halted with an audible skid on the wooden floor and turned around. He breathed out hard before speaking.

"Kujou-sempai," He addressed the third year student, who had a slightly dejected but surprised look on her face.

"Why do you fight?"

That question came to the black haired beauty as a shock as she stared hard at the floor below her. She tried to come up with a respond, but her voice gave out as she just breathed shakily. "…."

"Come find me when you figure it out." Rito said with a smile as he head out of the door, softly closing it softly behind him.

"Man, that line was sooooo lame…" He said to himself as he began his trek towards the universal doctor's neighbourhood.

/

/

_**(Twenty minutes later…)**_

After nearly getting lost in the twisting and turning maze that was Mikado's neighbourhood, the sixteen year old school boy could finally make out distinct brown roof that sat upon her clinic. He calmly walked over and knocked on the white door three times. He stepped back and patiently waited for a response.

_She better have her clothes on this time... _He said to himself as he blushed lightly, thinking back to the last time he visited her. Moments later, the lock unlocked with a loud click and creaked, opening inwards, revealing the figure inside.

"AH, Ohayo, Yuuki-kun." It wasn't who he was expecting. Instead of the curvaceous doctor, it was a blue haired nurse-in-training in a traditional kimono. Her blue eyes and fair skin complemented her figure perfectly, two beige ribbons on the side of her hair. She visibly lit up at the sight of the boy.

"Ah, Oshizu-chan, you're-Umph!" He was interrupted as the ghost girl tackled and hugged, kissing the boy, much to his surprise. But he snapped out of his surprise and returned the gesture. They stayed together for a few moments, then detached themselves from each other, much to the girl's disappointment. "Y-you're back." Rito stuttered, with a blush on his face.

"Hai. Tearju-sensei wanted to take a detour before returning to Earth, sorry to surprise you, hehe…" Oshizu replied happily. "So why are you here, Yuuki-kun?"

"I came to see Mikado-sensei." He said.

"She's just in her office; I'll take you to her." The ghost said as she held his hand dragging him along.

/

/

_**(Nek minut…)**_

The continuous knock woke the fully dressed Universal Doctor up from her nap. She yawned and groggily opened the door of her clinic. She became fully awake at the person before her.

"Ohayo, sensei. Glad to see you're fully dressed this time." Rito said jokingly.

"Ora, Yuuki-kun, what took you so long?" the big chested Mikado asked as she stepped aside, allowing the boy and her apprentice to enter. "You should've been here in a flash-"

"I walked."

The doctor and the nurse gave each other a secretive look toward each other. _Of course… he's in no rush now, is he? _Mikado thought. "Just wait here, it won't be a minute." the older woman then walked to her desk and took a small boxes and plastic bag. Rito followed in suit and sat down on a chair.

"I heard you got your cast off recently, Yuuki-kun?" Oshizu said.

"Yeah, my arm's fine now, thanks to your sensei."

"Well said, Yuuki-kun." Said a voice from beside him. He turned saw an approaching Mikado-sensei. She handed him the plastic bag. Rito held the bag with two hands and peered inside. "There's the medicine for Mikan, just to get her use to Earth's atmosphere. And the other box is for your eye pain and headache, once every day, each after a meal." The boy gratefully accepted the bag of medicine.

"Arigato, Mikado-sensei."

"How is Mikan, by the way? Is she getting used to…"

"She's doing great, I wanted her to take it easy, rest at home and stuff, but she plans to go back to middle school next monday….."

"Well that's good." She then saw the deeply concerned face of Rito's and chuckled "Don't worry. She'll be safe. At least she's getting used to Earth…"

"…" But Rito had no reply.

Rito then caught a glimpse of the clock by the wall as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh crap! I forgot shopping! I better go, before the supermarket closes. Ja ne, Mikado-sensei, Oshizu-chan!" He shouted as he rushed downstairs. The last thing the girls heard was the shutting of a door.

"How can he be late? Yuuki-kun can-"

"Oshizu, you know he doesn't…..do that anymore. It's fresh start in life for him."

"But what about his eye pain and headache…" Oshizu asked, concerned for her lover.

"Well… a week ago, he approached me, he complained that he could see things, things that weren't there…even without his senses. The headache also irritated him. So he's been on my pain-killers ever since." Mikado explained, now sitting on her desk chair, fiddling with a file cabinet next to her, a neutral expression on her face. _He must have overused his senses….I need to do more research…_

"Oh…" Oshizu finished off….

/

/

_**(At around seven thirty…)**_

Rito returned home with an audible sigh of tiredness. By the he had reached the supermarket, the stores were already closed. As a result, he was forced to get take away from various stores, plus an odd bag of Taiyaki. He took off his brown school shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor board. He pondered over the quietness in the house as he placed his bag on the ground, bringing only the food to dining room.

_Oh yeah… that's right, Haruna's house has been repaired…she had to move back with her nee-san. _He thought as he turned the corner. He immediately sweat dropped at the sight before him.

There they were, three chibi Devilukean princesses, sitting on the dinner table, mumbling and groaning something along the lines of 'Rito' and 'food'.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't make it in time so I bought take out."

"But your cooking taste better…" Nana groaned out, as did all their stomachs.

"Hai, hai. Eat up, you guys…" Rito chuckled as he placed the bag of take onto the table with a loud 'thud'.

"We love you food-Rito…" they mumbled tiredly as the four enjoyed a heartfelt dinner.

/

/

_**(Roughly half an hour lata…)**_

A golden brown eyed boy softly made his way up the wooden stairs of the Yuuki Household, as to avoid any attention drawn to him. Reaching the end of the stairs, he walked along the corridor, and saw a slightly opened door. From the crack of the door, the boy could see nothing but darkness. With a box of food in both his hands, he silently pushed opened the door. Light shone into a portion of the room.

Rito's eyes softened at what was revealed to him. There she was, soundly asleep in her bed. Her blanket on the ground. With an invisible smile, he walked over to the other end of the room and pulled over a chair by her bed side. He sat on the chair, with the box of food on his lap. He looked at the sleeping girl in deep thought, thinking aback.

_Haven't seen her sleep this soundly for a long time… _he said to himself as he reached forward and picked up the blanket from the ground, then pulled it over the girl, reaching just over her shoulders. He poked her on the cheeks playfully for a moment before sitting back on his seat, confirming that she really was asleep.

"You know…" he said softly, as to avoid waking the girl up. "I can finally sleep easy, now that I know you're back. And I began training, you know, I became strong. Me, Lala, Momo, Nana, and all the others tried so hard over the year to find you. Heck, we literally crossing the universe to find you." He then gave quiet chuckle "And now that we have, I promise," He paused "I'll keep you safe. Well, maybe not at school, but for as long as I can." He hushed jokingly. "Anyway, don't stress yourself, leave the housework to your Onii-chan. And by the end of the year,"

"We can have a kickass Christmas party, like we always wanted." He finished as he sat up and placed the food on the seat, looking at Mikan for the last time, patting her head briefly before leaving for door, quietly shutting it behind him.

But what he did not realise, under the blanket, were the emotional tear that streamed from her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, her cheeks slight red.

_Rito…_

/

/

_**(At the same time, I guess…)**_

_She was immersed and suspended in pure darkness. Nothing but darkness. Softly, she opened her crimson eyes and looked at her surroundings. But found that she could not move, or even speak._

_Suddenly, a hand made entirely of small green letters and numbers appeared and reached for her. _

"_I'm coming for you, Yami-chan…" an ominous and deep voice growled as she stared at the impending digital hand. She struggled against the invisible bindings, but found it impossible to move. "Come to me…."_

"No!" She hissed as the girl sat up from her bed, her long golden hair came to life as tendrils of hair transformed into blades, screws, and drills, each thrusting forward behind her back and over her head. Her hands be her side transformed into long shiny blades. Her red eyes shut closely on instinct, her breathing heavy.

But she could only make out an orange monitor floating before her desperately trying to dodge the attacks that are her hair.

"Master! Master! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" The speakers beside the monitor pleaded as it narrowly dodged a golden fist. The monitor showed a fearful pumpkin face.

Golden Darkness, having her eyes closed all the time, jolted in surprise at the familiar voice as she halted her attacks, her hair and blades suspended in mid-air. The air around her was still, her breathing erratic and loud. But ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. But through her eyes, she saw nothing but the cabin inside her spaceship, the view of the clear night sky through the star shaped window. Her body was covered in cold sweat. Seeing noting out of the ordinary, her hair began to unwrap themselves and revert back to their original form, once again flowing freely down her back. Her breathing then gradually slowed.

"Master, what happened? Did you…. Have a nightmare?" The Artificial Intelligence asked, two red question marks popped up on the black screen.

"I…I don't know." Konjiki no Yami replied, with voice reflecting nothing but calmness, but a hint of confusion. Though she did not speak her mind.

_What… was that? _She questioned herself as she got off the bed and headed towards the shower room to the corner of the cabin, leaving Luna more puzzled than ever.

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HI FELLOW READERS, I'M FINALLY BACK WITH THE SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFICTION : "THE LONE EAGLE". **

**IF THE FIRST CHAPTER CONFUSES YOU GREATLY, IT PROBABLY MEANS THAT YOU HAVE NOT READ "THE LONE EAGLE" YET, WHICH I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ PRIOR TO THIS STORY. (This is the sequel, after all)**

**I REALISE THE MISTAKES FROM THE LAST STORY AND HAVE MADE A FEW MAJOR CORRECTIONS TO THIS ONE…**

**-MOMO AND NANA ARE YOUNGER, THUS PUTTING THEM INTO A DIFFERENT, LOWER CLASS IN SCHOOL (SOMETHING THAT I MISSED…)**

**-MOMO WILL ADDRESS RITO AS 'RITO-SAN', LIKE IN THE ANIME**

**-NANA'S TOMBOY CHARACTER**

**AS USUAL, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND VALUED, IT CAN INSPIRE ANY WRITER TO KEEP GOING!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	2. The Devil's Visit

**Chapter 02: The Devil's visit**

_Previously:_

"_Master, what happened? Did you…. Have a nightmare?" The Artificial Intelligence asked, two red question marks popped up on the black screen. _

"_I…I don't know." Konjiki no Yami replied, with voice reflecting nothing but calmness, but a hint of confusion. Though she did not speak her mind. _

_What… was that? She questioned herself as she got off the bed and headed towards the shower room to the corner of the cabin, leaving Luna more puzzled than ever._

/

/

**Chapter 02:**

It was your cliché bright and sunny morning. The rays of sunlight penetrated through the clear window in front of the occupied kitchen sink, peppered with ingredients and their holders. The sun rays illuminating the otherwise dark room that was the kitchen. A boy dressed in plain shorts, indoor slippers and a simple shirt stood behind the kitchen area. His hair messy hair has turned neater as well as softer _(aka. His hair in to love RU darkness). _The pot in front of him made 'pick-pack!' noises as the interior boiled with soup. He stirred the soup for a few moments, before placing the ladle near his nose, and drinking the little bit of soup in the spoon. He smiled in satisfaction and positively shuddered.

With a last look at all the food he had prepared, he walked over to the backyard.

/

/

_**(Yuuki Backyard…)**_

Though no sign of rain was present, the backyard vegetation were damp, glistering with dews of fresh water.

There stood a petite middle school girl on the lush green carpet of grass. Adorned her was a yellow top, covered by the short red hoodie, which she zipped half way up, her sleeves just reaching mid forearm. The bottom of her yellow top could be seen resting nicely above her short skirt, which was frilly and blue, with the top hem being an exception, and was white. In addition, she wore white knee socks which stretched up to her mid-thigh, exposing the skin between her skirt and them. She had slippers on. In her hand was a silver watering can, its water flowing free from the sprout and onto the potted plants which were situated right before the small porch….

Well….one less potted than others anyway.

Sitting on the other side of the garden, was a sunflower. But unlike any other, it stretched as high as the roof of the house. It was an extremely huge sunflower with purple petals around the face, which consisted of a mouth and sharp teeth. It had two huge leaves behind its head, and the vines rooting off were spiked and green. The roots were thick and green, stretching down onto the ground in a mess of tentacles. Its vines wriggled around wildly.

"Hai, hai. You too, Celine-chan." The girl said sweetly as she walked over to the humongous plant and tilted the canister, sprinkling water onto the roots of the plant, to which the 'Celine-chan' rested in comfort. Seeing the rapid change in behaviour, she giggled to herself. "Just like a baby…"

"Breakfast is ready!" A sudden male voice called out to the girl. She blinked in slight surprise as she turned and entered the house, placing the watering can beside the porch as she did so.

Entering the house, she took off her slippers and walked towards the kitchen. The salty aroma in the house made the girl's mouth water, and quickly she turned the corner into the corridor. But she blinked in shock at what she saw.

"La-La-Lala-san!" the brown-haired girl stuttered in shock at the person before. Before her stood a girl with long pink hair, dressing in nothing but a blue towel which only wrapped around her head, wiping water away from her bubble gum hair. Lala was looking up the stairs. Her tailed wriggled behind her.

"Peke! Wake up already!" She wined. But hearing the stuttering of the girl behind her, she turned around, overjoyed at the newcomer. Her face lit up into a bright smile "Ah! Mikan-chan, Ohayo!" She greeted. Showing everything to the little Yuuki.

"Yo-you should learn to be a little embarrassed, La-Lala-san!" Mikan scolded urgently as she walked up to the girl, grabbed the towel from her head and wrapped it around her curvaceous body.

"Huh? Why?" The Devilukean asked curiously, looking at Mikan with innocent, emerald green eyes. The little sister comically fell on the ground from the childish question.

"Rito is also here, you know?" Mikan told her, hoping to change her view of things. But seeing those unwavering yet questioning eyes, she could only sigh as she turned and walked into the dining room, where the kitchen resided. Lala followed in suit.

Walking past the miniature archway into the dining room. A wave of nostalgia hit her. It has been almost one two months, and still she couldn't believe how normal, how peaceful her life has reverted. No longer was she submerged in darkness and pain, but instead, she was back home. Home, where there were people she held dear, where people loved her. She stepped in and took a quick glance around.

A lot sure has changed since her return, but at the same time, not much has changed. The house remained exactly the same, with the exception of a few brand new windows and additional potted plants. The plain brown table and chair remained constant at the centre of the room.

"Ah, Rito, Nana, Momo, Ohayo!" A now covered up Devilukean cheered with a raised hand and leg. The pink haired twins by the table looked towards the newcomers.

"Ohayo, Onee-sama." Momo greeted.

"Good morning, Mikan-san." Nana said to the little girl with a faint smile, a small fang visible.

"Ohayo, Lala, Mikan, late start?" The only male in this house, however, still had his back turned from the girls as he stood in front of the two stoves. A frying pan on his left hand and a chan in his other. A soft blue glow and smoke could be seen emanating from before him, hidden from view. The boy had his back turned, but soon turned around with four plates in his hands, two flat on each forearms and the others in his hands.

He had thrown on a pair of brown shorts a simple white shirt on with a sketch of an eagle on it. But the illustration was covered by an obscenely pink apron which hung loosely around his figure. The apron had pockets and love knitted love hearts all over it, somehow contradicting the very nature of the boy. The golden brown-eyed girl couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the appalling yet cute sight.

/

/

_**(Living room, Shortly after…)**_

"_Breaking news in today's Universal news flash. It only occurred yesterday, but the life of yet another planet within the outer region of the unified galaxy region has mysteriously ended. As you can see, these images display the remains of the hypernova that has outshined its galaxy just last night. Devilukean officials speculate that the sudden end of this uninhabited star was completely natural and citizens have nothing to fear. But despite their claims, there have been at least five recurring events over the past three days, and citizens near central sector are getting restless. This brings us to our conclusion, we'll be sure to update you the moment we have news. Universal News reporter Ayame out." _And with that remark, the screen on the television flashed to darkness as the repetitive music of the news report came to an abrupt end.

Five teenagers, each sitting on sofas and carpet, could only stare at the fizzy reflection of the television as their minds remained at the news report.

Finally, after a deafening fifteen second silence, the people gradually spoke up. "This makes the sixth time…" Momo began, looking at the coffee table before her, twiddling a lock of her pink hair with her finger.

"I wonder what's happening?" wondered a flat chested Nana. Even the usually charismatic Lala fell silent.

"Well… there's hasn't been any loss of lives. All the planets hit were uninhabited, according to the news…" Mikan added.

Everyone then looked to the middle of the sofa of a loud grunt was heard. Rito gave a big stretch, closing his eyes and extending every part of his limbs outwards, shuddering for a few seconds. "Well whatever….YAWN….. I have to do some shopping today, so you guys can either do whatever you want or come with me..…." Rito concluded half-heartedly as he flopped up from the sofa and walked out of the room, making the people sitting next to him bounce slightly. Everyone could then hear the muffled steps that emanated from beside and eventually above their heads, signalling that the boy went upstairs.

_I need to get some new clothes… _Rito thought as he entered his room and begun to change into adequate clothes, that is to say, a pair of black shorts and a new shirt. He walked over to his study desk and grabbed his phone, but accidentally bumping the edge of the desk, causing the drawer to its right to falter and slid open by a thin margin.

Surprised, but yet not surprised at his godly clumsiness, his hand reached for the handle of the drawer. He was about to close it when he halted at the sight of a sparkle emanated from within. Curiously, he pulled on the drawer slightly. His eyes immediately softened at what he saw.

There sat his two best friends in the world, in that little compartment of his desk. His helper and saviour, his hide and seek, his life and death, his past and history. His small wrist blades. The thin metal boxes which held the petite blades within gave an alluring glow as light reflected off it, despite its dusted state. They were magnificent objects to lay his eyes upon. Caught in his own trance of the blades' beauty, his hand slowly reached out for his old friends. But without warning, his winced in pain as he lurched forward and stumbled backwards, both hands grabbing his temple in pain as he fell onto the ground, shutting his eyes in pain. His vision briefly flashed red as a wave of dizziness overcome him, though only by a few moments.

_What the heck….was that… _His mind thought frantically as he stood up and marched forward, slamming the desk drawer forward and grabbed his phone, shoving it into his front pant pocket. The drawer coughed up dust upon slammed upon.

/

/

_**(Around ten to fifteen minutes later…)**_

_I don't really mind the four of them tagging along, but… _Rito thought with a sweat drop as he looked towards his horizon. _Those three….why am I getting tired at the start of the day…. _He thought dryly to himself.

Before him, on the pedestrian streets of the shopping district of Sainan City, were three tailed girls with pink hair of different lengths. They had run off from the Yuuki siblings and forward past a non-particular junction. They waved their hands in the air, signally the earthlings to catch up, with happy smiles plastered on their beautiful faces.

"Oy, Rito! Hurry up! We have to get to the shops early!" Nana called out with both hands surrounding her mouth, making her noise reach seemingly further.

"The stores doesn't open 'till nine!" Rito retorted with a smile as he forced himself to move along the empty road.

"Riiiittto!" Lala called out impatiently, her spaded tail behind her wriggled excitedly behind her.

"Hai hai…" the boy waved offhandedly as he gave a shook his head, eyes looking at his shadow before him.

Mikan had watched their simple exchange of dialogues with unwavering fascination, her gleaming golden brown eyes fixed onto her brother, who walked by her side happily. To the eyes of the little sister, Rito has changed, a lot. No longer was he the sweet and carefree little boy that she last remembered him to be, now a stronger, more mature older brother, who has become less erratic and gentler, though his positive aura that shone off him still remained. Mikan remained silent as he peered at him with her hands behind her back.

"Y-you've changed." She nervously started, startling Rito as his head snapped to his right.

"I-is that so?" the orange haired boy stuttered in response whist walking along. "I don't th-"

"You have!" Mikan interrupted with a surprising outburst, causing Rito's eyes to widen. "I…I mean…. You're a bit taller and stronger. You can cook, you can do the laundry, you even cleaned your own room…..I mean…you can even talk to girls now….I…"

_Mikan_… Rito wondered within his mind as he stayed silent, allowing the girl to continue.

"Th-the point is… I…I…" Her face now down casted onto the concrete ground below her, a slightly guilty look on her face. "I'm sorr-"

"No!" Rito breathed out as he lifted up a hand, gripping her lightly on the shoulder, stopping her in her tracks right before a junction. This not only stopped her feet, but also her heart. Rito took a only a moment to look around them, and seeing as there were no people around, he softly embraced her. Mikan soon found her head resting comfortingly on his chest, hearing his erratic heartbeat.

"Don't ever apologise for that." He hushed, tightening the hug. "That was in the past, let's just look forward and live on, ne?" He then relaxed and ended the hug, though his hands still remained on her shoulders, comforting the teary eyed girl.

"Ha-hai!" She responded with a gradual smile, blinking her tears away.

"That's the spirit!" Rito cheered as he roughly ruffled the brown hair on Mikan's head, then briefly speeded off, briefing leaving his sister biting the dust. "Now, I'll race you down the road, last one to get there is the-" He began as he began jogging down the road whilst looking back.

But not before crashing into a figure, who appeared _conveniently _around the junction corner.

Moments later, he found himself lying flat on the ground, but weather he was facing up or down, he could not tell, as he face was covered with a mixture of textures. The figure found herself on top of boy, sitting square on his mouth, her gothic black dress as well as strands of golden hair smothered his face. Her hands involuntarily resting onto his crotch for support.

"Umph…..hm…Uhmmm!" Rito could only muffle into a certain piece of cloth both individuals realised the position that they were in.

"The way in which accidents occur around you defies the laws of physics, Yuuki Rito." A voice hissed dangerously as she jumped away from the boy.

"Ya-Ya-Yami!" Rito snapped back to his senses he hastily stood up, but found it impossible to do so as a strand of sharp silver pressed onto the skin on his throat. "I…Ano….eto…he…" he stuttered.

_Soft….white…yellow… NO! _Rito thought as he briefly recalled his 'visions' during the accident, to which his face burned alit.

"Yami-san!" Konjiki no Yami heard multiple voices call out her name as she turned her head left.

_On the contrary, nothing has changed, huh… _Mikan thought to herself dryly, a sweat drop present on her head.

/

/

_**(Moments later…)**_

"Dress Shopping?" Yami asked. During the course of her new life on Earth, she has tried to integrate into human society through…well… being like on. But this 'shopping' was still a foreign concept to the female assassin.

"That's right! You wanna join us?" Momo asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Now that I think about it… Yami-san doesn't wear anything else, does she?" Nana asked herself out loud as she looked over Yami's state of clothing, which was still her usual black battle dress.

"There is no need for extra clothing. This battle dress the most suitable for combat and movement." Yami replied ever stoically, much to everyone's expectations.

_As expected of Yami-san. I have to work hard if I want Yami to express herself to Rito! _Momo thought determinedly.

"There's no n-"

"That is a really great idea! How about it, Yami-san?" Mikan chirped nicely and smiled, her hands behind her back.

"I'll have to pay you back for giving me those galactic Milk to drink. If not, I would still be small!" Lala voiced out in her usual upbeat tone. "Plus, it would be a shame if a cute girl like you doesn't wear cute clothes, Yami-chan!" Lala thanked happily.

"Isn't that right, Rito?" Lala asked expectantly, causing both former assassins to blush.

"Ehh…." Rito couldn't think of a reply. "Ye-y-y-yeah…..?" He answered with a tone of uncertainty, afraid of the girl's reaction.

"…" Yami held her tongue and gave no reply. _Earthling fashion…_

/

/

_**(Nameless clothes shop, Sainan Shopping district, roughly half an hour later…)**_

"Sugoi! There's all kinds of things here!" Lala exclaimed in a childish glee as she dragged the closest person with her away in a rush, which unfortunately, was none other than Mikan.

"Waaait…." Mikan voice trailed off in the dust left behind by the two, making everyone sweat drop.

"I guess we'll meet back here in a while then!" The older brother cheered as he walked off, leaving the rest of the group free to browse.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't actually took them anywhere since I've met them…" Rito mumbled mindlessly as he followed directions and signs and ended up in the men's section of the department store. There he walked around and looked over a few items, just to kill time.

/

/

_**(Later on…)**_

Having spent enough time in the men's section of the store, Rito decided to head back and search for his lady friends. And being your average person that he is, he returned to the meeting point. But to his expectations, he found no one there.

_I wonder where they went? _He asked himself as he wondered around. But he unconsciously ended up to a certain women's section, standing beside a certain girl.

The girl had long golden hair stretching down her back, her ever constant black battle dress adorned on her as usual, but in her hands was something less usual, at least for Rito.

In the girl's hands was a pair of pink panties, the sides frilly and cute. Rito soon found himself rooted to next to the girl, standing awkwardly next to her and before the huge selection of panties. He could only blush as his eyes peered the opposite direction. However, Yami didn't seem to mind at all, she however kept staring at the piece of garment in her hands with expressionless blank eyes.

"_Rito-san…"_ His ears then suddenly picked up. It was a soft voice, but laced with a hint of mischief and playfulness. Having been unexpectedly called out, he jerked in surprise as he turned around. Seeing nobody in his vicinity, slowly turned around. _"Rito-san…. Over here…"_ The voice once again persisted, this time making its direction clearer to the boy.

Rito turned and walked to what he thought was the origin of the voice, but was in fact a group of change rooms, located near the back of the store. Each room had bright orange curtains before it.

"_Over here…"_ Repeated the sweet voice from one of the change rooms. With the boy's curiosity peaked, he swallowed a nervous gulp and marched over to the changing areas, his hands brushing past every curtain.

But without warning, a hand reached out at high speed from one of the curtains and gripped onto Rito's forearm unsuspectingly. "Wh-" But the orange haired teen did not have the chance to finish his sentence as he was dragged briefly into a darkened area.

But being the 'miracle performer' that he is, Rito's right foot overlapped with his left one as he tripped forward, conveniently stumbling and crashing into the room.

"A-ahh!...Rito-san….huah….." Rito heard familiar moans as he his eyes snapped open.

"M-M-Mo-M-MOMO?!" Rito shrieked as he found himself sitting on top of the Devilukean princess, who was damn near naked, if not for her small pieces of lingerie.

"Ara, You're so daring, Rito-san." Momo said sweetly as she got up from the ground and started crawling on all four towards the corner of the small room, where a stuttering and utterly speechless Rito was frozen against, his cheeks burning red.

"Wh-why did you pull me here?!" Rito stuttered hastily, nervously looking around.

"I just wanted you to pick out my bra and panties…." Momo then got in close with the boy and leaned in and whispered next to his ear. "After all, you will be then one taking them off of me, right?" She then nibbled playfully on his ear lobes, causing the teen to give out a soft grunt and shuddered. _I know all your weak spots, Rito-san!_

But just then, the curtains slid wide open, causing light to shed into the confined room of darkness. It was there where everyone else found them.

Momo and Rito immediately broke off of each other in a state of panic and turned around towards the light with eyes of surprise.

"Mo-Momo-san!" The voice of a female Yuuki exclaimed shockingly, her face equally reflecting her emotions.

"A…ah…Rito-san, what colour d-do you prefer? Pink or green?" Momo asked Rito, who was already flat on the floor, steam steadily rising from his reddened head. "Ah!"

"D-don't try to cover this up _now!_" Mikan and and Nana yelled comically while Lala just giggled at the silly sight.

/

/

_**(Late afternoon…)**_

Since the minor incident in the store, nearly half a day has passed, and the group found themselves calmly walking back, calmly strolling on a clear road. Towards their right was a green grass slope, which eventually lead them down to a river, and on their left was the main road for vehicles, separated by yet another slope of grass. The sky was bright and blue, with clouds occasionally showing up, only to disperse whenever there's a breeze. The chirping of birds filled the air.

"It's a shame Yami-chan couldn't join us…" Lala said her hands waving about, causing the bags of grocery in her hands to wobble and swing about.

"W-what the milk cartons, Lala-san." Mikan warned.

"Haaaai!" Lala sang.

As the light conversation between the two went on, the tails of the Devilukean twins could only wriggle in the air in fascination as they watched Rito, who walked in front with bags of clothes and other items in his hands.

_It's sure a long day… _Rito thought, but it was interrupted when he felt two people appear next to the lone boy as both twins looked at him expectantly.

"Wh-what?" Rito stammered out at the intense stares.

"You're being awfully quiet, Rito. Something wrong?" Nana asked, her hands behind her back, her back bending slightly forward, trying to look at Rito's face.

"Nothing's wrong, just a little tired, that's all." Rito replied. "No need to worry-" But he did not complete his sentence as a jolt of pain ripped through his head from left to right, causing the Yuuki to stumble a step as his head sharply turned right. "Uh… oww…"

"Rito-san, daijobu?!" Momo asked in panic as she ran up to the boy, using her one free hand to support Rito, who still kept his eyes shut, hissing in pain.

But ever so slowly, his golden brown eyes widened as his vision once again returned. His rapid breathing slowly reverted to normal ones as he sighed in relief. "I-I'm okay, just a little dizzy, that's all." He said and smiled, assuring everyone of his status quo. "But I think we should hurry up home." He said as everyone complied.

_These headaches again….and my eyes….._

/

/

_**(Yuuki Household entrance, later on…)**_

The group of five turned the corner and entered their street. Being the perfectly normal people that they were, they walked up to the entrance of their house. But something was wrong.

There stood a figure of tall structure. He was an above average looking man with greyish hair, though it did not cover his heterochromic eyes. His well-built figure was exaggerated with the abnormal knight armour that he wore, which consisted of segmented and clawed shoulder pads, chest plate, arm guards, and various other parts. He had his arms folded, and his eyes looking intently at the direction of the group.

"You're back." The figure spoke in a flat tone, looking down onto the teenagers who came closer.

"Zastin-san/Zastin!" The princesses and Mikan yelled in surprise at the Devilukean.

"Zastin, this is….unexpected." Rito said. "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" Rito asked curiously.

But in response, Zastin only gave out a 'Hn.' Grunt and turned around, walking into the house.

"Gid Lucione Deviluke, king of the galaxy, wishes to see you, Rito-dono." The man addressed seriously as Rito's eyes widened.

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED DUE TO MY YEARLY EXAMINATIONS. BUT HERE IT IS!**

**CELINE IS FINALLY INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY, AS A NUMBER OF YOU REQUESTED **

**NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY, EXCEPT FOR THAT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED SLOWER THAN USUAL, 'CAUSE I STILL HAVE EXAMS **

**BUT AS USUAL, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND LOVED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	3. The Devil's Advocate

**Chapter 03: The Devil's Advocate**

_Previously:_

"_Zastin, this is….unexpected." Rito said. "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" Rito asked curiously. _

_But in response, Zastin only gave out a 'Hn.' Grunt and turned around, walking into the house. _

"_Gid Lucione Deviluke, king of the galaxy, wishes to see you, Rito-dono." The man addressed seriously as Rito's eyes widened._

/

/

**Chapter 03: The Devil's Advocate**

The teenagers all exchanged a look of confusion as they followed the Devilukean knight into the house. The five wordlessly set their shopping bags down onto the corridor grounds and stool and took off their shoes. And one by one, they walked through the unlit corridors and straight forward.

Looking forward to the end of the corridor, covered by Zastin's broad purple cape and shoulders, was the sliding glass pane that lead to the backyard. The transparent piece of glass illuminated the hallway with warm golden light rays of sunset, yet the warmth of the light did nothing to sooth or ease the tension between everyone. Reaching the end of the corridor, Zastin wordlessly slid the pane door to the side, allowing the surprisingly chilling air to gush into the house.

_That's not natural. _Rito concluded inside his mind, but not before shutting his eyes abruptly, once again feeling the sting in his eyes. _These aches are getting more frequent. I need to take my medicine soon._

_Gid's in a very foul mood… let's hope he doesn't lose it._ Zastin thought to himself in fear, his tail wavering.

The knight hopped onto the grass and appeared in the centre of the field, beside a certain Devilukean. "My king, I have returned with Rito-dono." Zastin announced, but not before falling onto one knee and placing one hand on his opposite shoulder, his head bent low, his tail submissively between his legs.

"Hm." Was the deep gruffly reply of the short man before him. The man the size of a toddler had black spiky hair, with visible silver streaks running through it, his bangs covering his eyes ominously. He had a slightly devilish looking face, which was accompanied by shark liked teeth. Adorned his little frame was a pitch black long sleeve tunic with matching long pants and shoes. Around his neck was beads of purple, as well as another necklace, which ended with a golden trident head, showing off his superiority. His sense of royalty was further highlighted with the golden earrings and corresponding brass rings which he wore on his arms and ankle, four on each limb. He had a long blue cape around his figure, which was held together by a collar of white fur. The cape touched and dragged onto the ground, essentially covering his entire backside, though it did not stop his tail from appearing by his side. But like none other, it ended with a wicked silver trident head. Its three edges curved and pointing forward. The side blades resembled the devils wing. As the tail swished about in the air, the golden rings on his tail made clattering noises.

The teenagers stepped out into the backyard and looked around. Nobody was talking. Nobody was moving. But slowly, Rito brushed past the girls and walked towards the centre of the yard, standing mere meters between him and the king of the galaxy, but to Rito, he was nothing more than the father of his fiancés.

"Wh-what a surprise, G-Gid-sama… It-It's been a while..." Rito lamely began with a weak smile, to which he later regretted. _What a lame starter…_

"It has been a while hasn't it, Yuuki Rito, or should I say," Gid then looked at him straight in the eye.

"Lone Eagle."

It was at that point that a silent breeze picked up. The wind carried brown leaves across the yard as everyone's hair flowed along. Rito and the girl's eyes widened as they looked at Gid's face. His now furious face. Everyone held their breath as they expect a reply from the boy. But Rito remained rooted on his spot on the ground, unable to move.

"…I…"

"That's right, remain silent, boy." The king interrupted, then continued. "You say it has been a while, Yuuki Rito. But it wouldn't have been if you hadn't disappeared so suddenly at the end of last year, and along with my precious daughters no less."

Rito could do nothing other than gulp in nervousness. On the sidelines, the Devilukean sisters as well as the Yuuki sister were watching in suspense. Lala couldn't stand it and was about to move when a hand held her shoulder. The pink heads turned around and saw Zastin, who had a stern yet sorrowful look on his face. Mikan could only watch on worriedly.

"Make no mistake, the only reason why I came here on this **pathetic** excuse of a planet was purely for the concern of my daughters." Hearing this, Rito looked down on the grass. "And to teach you a lesson."

"Firstly!" He announced as he held out a hand to his side. His trident necklace then zoomed onto his clutched hand. Then out of nowhere, a full-sized trident materialized in the Devilukean's hand, standing straight on the ground. It stood up to Rito's neck height, the trident blade faces reflecting Rito's one.

"Zastin has told me everything. Your transformation into the number one assassin on the black list of every justice organization in the galaxy is surprising indeed. Who knew a mere **human** would attain such power. But… I had my suspicions for a while now, even back to when I first met you." Gid spat out the word 'human' like poison. "I am ashamed."

"I ah-"

"Secondly!" Gid's voice rung with authority, commanding obedience. "Your little 'grand adventure' towards the Talha Galaxy." Rito winced at the word 'little'.

"Though I wish to thank you, on behalf of the Unified Galaxy, that you have prevented catastrophic events."

"No-"

"But!" Gid shouted. "In doing so, you have placed Lala, Nana, and Momo at risk." Gid then flipped his mighty trident and held it with two hands, so that the butt of the weapon faced up. "Though appreciate your efforts in saving the world, you have solely jeopardised the lives of the princesses of Deviluke, my daughters." Gid then brought his trident forward.

"**Everyone..of..them!**" He reiterated, whacking Rito in the face with the trident butt at the end of every word. Rito froze like ice at his words, which stung more than the light bruises in his face. His turned his head back, once again staring at the ground.

_What he said….was all true… _Rito told himself grimly as he took the hits, feeling like he _deserved it. _

"Stop it!" Cried a voice as everyone looked towards the sidelines. "D-Don't hurt brother!"

"Mikan…" Rito breathed out as black eyes met young golden brown ones.

"Th-that's right! We volunteered to go! Rito-san did nothing wrong!" Momo argued alongside Mikan.

"That's right father!" Nana and Lala agreed, determined looks on their faces.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed the deafening voice of the king as Gid stepped back towards Rito, his head looking down, gripping his trident tightly. All people, including even Zastin, exhaled in relief, thinking that Gid has finally calmed down.

Oh but how wrong they were.

"Regardless…" Gid whispered in the wind, his body, along with his trident, vanishing with it. The temperature around everyone deadened suddenly as Rito's eyes widened.

_Crap… Gid's pissed. _Zastin thought as he remained in front of the girls, protecting them from what is to come.

/

/

_**(With Gid and Rito…)**_

The little king appeared behind the unsuspecting boy in mid-air, his body crouched and tucked, his arms cocked back with his trident, ready for a horizontal cleave. But Rito's old instincts told him to dodge at all costs or otherwise as he ducked down and leaped forward in a somersault, dodging the trident head by a breath. Rito landed in a handstand and pushed off again, flipping and recovering in mid-air before skidding a meter back, facing Gid in a crouched position.

"Not bad for a person who cowered out of his career!" Gid called out.

_I'm retired, not retarded. _Rito mused in his mind as he stood up and got into stance. He was in a slightly crouched position, his knees slightly bent, his left arm forward down his centreline and his right arm covering his left elbow defensively. "Please I don't want to fight!" Rito called out in worry as a wave of pain began surging from within Rito's head.

"Well I want to! I'm here to teach you a lesson, gaki!" Gid then sunk into an odd stance. He was on all four, with the exception of his right arm, which held his menacing trident forward. The trident ended tail behind Gid's back swished in mid-air menacingly. And slowly, his tiny frame of a body began glowing gold. He closed his eyes briefly as a bright aura surrounding him. The aura rose above him as it formed a sharp tail like figure.

_A scorpion personality… _Rito cried out in his mind as he saw the king of the universe dashed forward. The king began with a simple spin on the ground, only instead of a leg sweep, a black tail was used as substitution as Rito stepped back a few steps, avoiding the rapid spins. Gid then hopped up and brought his trident down upon the boy, but to his surprise, blocked it with a forearm and a hand. The king responded with a spin, in hopes to slam his trident butt into Rito's opposite side. His hope became reality as the pole slammed into Rito's right side, though Rito did not budge, but instead simply slapped the pole away with a back fist.

"I have shown you my personality, where's yours!" Gid shouted.

But hearing no immediate reply, the father of three growled as he ducked down, allowing his trident headed tail to sail above his little figure and forward towards Rito's neck. But unsuspectingly to Gid, Rito dashed straight at the king wildly and vanished into nothingness. Gid paused his posture and awaited for any sign of movement, as did the people in the sidelines.

Suddenly, a small discharge of blue electricity crackled as a boy fell from nowhere and onto the grass, skidding before slamming his into the big tree towards the back of the backyard, once again surprising everyone, even himself.

_Haven't done that in a VERY long time… _Rito thought as he struggled to stand. His struggle was intervened when Gid dashed forwards at high speed, his trident's blades now morphing into one spear, ready to impale Rito against the tree. Rito's golden brown eyes widened at the terrifying sight as he immediately duck down and clapped his hands together above his head, hard. As a result, he had stopped the spear head from entering into his head. However, the tree trunk behind Rito was not so lucky as the spearhead was seen embedded into the trunk. The entire tree shook in pain as it cried down tears of leaves onto the two combatants.

Gid then attempted to pull his weapon out from the tree, but it did not budge. This was seen as the perfect opportunity for the former assassin as he dashed away from the tree, vanishing into a burst of lightning, only to appear instantly back to the centre of the yard, albeit this time, he was standing upright instead of being on the ground. Rito groaned out as he stumbled back a few steps, he shook his head from side to side briefly, to sooth the pain ringing from within.

_This pain… I need medicine. _Rito thought in his mind, his vision would occasionally divert to the people behind him on the porch.

"Rito, daijobu?!" The Devlukean females from behind cried out as they struggled to reach the boy in discomfort, but they were all held back by the grasps of a stern Zastin

"Zastin! Let go of us!" Nana demanded as she struggled under his grasp, as did her sisters.

"I…I can't. Your father's orders ar-are absolute." Zastin struggled out, despite having the temptation to do so. _Groom-to-be, be careful._

"Gid-sama, please stop! Please! I don't wanna fight!" Rito begged as he watched the small man, who eventually plucked his spear from the tree. What was the spear head of the weapon them once again morphed back into its original trident form. Gid held his trident in a reverse position, similar to a javelin. And he did as what nobody would've expected him to.

"Haa!" With a brief cry, Gid hopped into the air and hauled his arm forward, throwing the lance forward at incredible speed.

Rito's legs twitched on instinct, but he held ground, knowing what may result from his carelessness. _Crap! I can't dodge this, Mikan and the others behind…_

In response to the attack, Rito's left hand came into motion. In that second of timeframe, he could see everything. He could see how the trident head sparkled majestically under the sunset light, and that it was piercing the innocent brown leaves which stood, or rather, cascaded in its way. He could see how it wobbled ever so slightly as it got closer and closer, and closer.

The earthling waited as the weapon closed in on him, then took a courageous step forward as his left arm could be seen momentarily surrounded by a swirl of energy in the form of a double helix. Rito then swung his hand upwards rapidly, and to even Gid's surprise.

His actions resulted in the backhanding of the trident's blade _face_, causing the long weapon to fly upwards into the heavens, spinning. And with nothing between the two combatants, Gid landed before Rito with a giant punch of his right hand. But Rito sidestepped to his left and slapped it away, causing Gid to turn. But the involuntarily spin was seen as an advantage for Gid as he used the momentum to jump up and perform a back kick, his short legs extending front and back. Rito acted the moment Gid moved as he lifted up his own leg, deflecting the kick. Gid jumped again, bridging the gap between him and the boy. And he began to lay flurry of punches and aerial kicks towards the boy. Gid would deliver a series of attacks, then vanishing and reappearing behind or beside the boy, sometimes even above. And slowly Rito began to feel his disadvantage.

_I can't attack…no…I won't attack… _Rito said determinedly as he stood ground, and defended himself combinations of dodges, slaps, parries and kicks. But still he held back, never once going on the offensive, despite the openings that would occasionally arise from Gid's little form.

Suddenly, the two sensed an object plummeting from above as they halted whatever they were doing, abruptly each jumping back and landing in a skid. The forgotten trident which spun in the skies fell and dug itself halfway into the grassy ground that was the backyard grounds, head first.

The two gave each other a brief look in the eye, before dashing forward simultaneously. However, having the nimble and small frame that Gid possess, The Devilukean reached the golden trident a fraction of a second before him. Gid then grabbed the pole and pulled it forward harshly. The trident ejected from the ground as dirt flew about, as did the weapon. The trident butt flew straight into the incoming Yuuki's stomach, causing the boy to wince and step backwards. Gid's then caught his weapon as he once again engaged his 'successor'.

Gid trident once again reverted into his lance as he bended his knees and thrusted it forward repeatedly at a quickened rate, forcing the boy to step back, duck, side step and flip as he dodged the countless fatal jabs. Although Rito had dodge all attacks up till now, he could slowly feel the margin between him and the weapon slowly closing. He could feel the increasing heat that the weapon head radiated growing.

_I…I have to do something! Rito has done so much for me… I have to…do something… _A brown-haired Yuuki thought frantically as she helplessly watched her brother from behind Zastin. But before she knew it, she had push past the big Devilukean, jumping down the porch and running towards the battlefield.

"Mikan-chan! Where are you going?!" The pink haired girls called out in panic.

"Zastin! You have to stop her!" Momo warned. But Zastin stood firm, shaking his head.

"Your father's orders are absolute, to protect you three." The swordsman repeated.

/

/

_**(With Gid and Rito…)**_

Rito had finally had enough of the constant defensive play. He has had enough of running away and dodging the father of three. And so he decided to retaliate. With perfect timing, he dodged a thrust and reached out, grabbing the pole of the trident with firmly with one hand and pulling it towards him.

"Che…" Gid muttered lowly as he let himself follow the inertia. The short man hopped up with a strong front kick as his boots met with Rito's fingers, making him involuntarily release his clutch on the staff. Now being in full possession of his trident once again, the king of the Galaxies dashed back along with is possession and pressed himself onto the big tree in the backyard, his legs crouched by the trunk.

It was at this point where Rito knew the fight had reached its climax as he prepared for the impending attack when he heard a voice.

"Stop!" the voice of Mikan cried out as a Rito saw the little girl running and standing before him, facing forward. "Do not hurt Rito!"She spread her arms wide apart. _I will protect you._

"_But you will not take my son!" _The moment of flashback hit Rito hard as he snapped out from his trance. From past the girl, he could see one Gid Lucione Deviluke, who had just pushed off the now dented trunk of the tree, recklessly dashing towards the human siblings, his hands tucked by his side, his trident by his back.

"No…" Rito whispered as he pulled Mikan's shoulder, stepping forward. Rito's orange hair brushed past her face as her eyes widened. Everyone expected Rito to move, or do something. But he didn't. The boy stood before his sister, his hands by his side, looking forward with an emotionless face.

Within the second, Gid had already reached the stationary boy. He lurched forward like before, his trident tipped like tail sailed forward from above his back. Everyone gasped in horror at what they thought was about to happen.

But a thought was all it was as the Rito moved his hand, gripping the tail so that the silver tip barely touched his forehead. His arm crackled unevenly with electricity. But at the same time Gid has his trident lightly poking his stomach.

"**You,do,not,Touch,Her.**" Uttered an unusually serious Rito as he released his shocking grip on Gid's tail, causing the tail to go limb, dropping onto the ground with a heavy 'thud'. Seeing as though the conclusion of their little 'disagreement' has reached its end, Gid pulled the Trident from its position on the boy's stomach and took a few steps back.

Gid then raised a simple hand, and his loyal bodyguard Zastin appeared beside him, kneeling on one knee, bowing to the almighty king. "My king."

Seeing the Devilukean knight no longer by their side, the princesses all ran up beside the siblings, each tending to Mikan. But in the midst of everything, Gid looked hard at Rito as angry black eyes met determined golden-brown ones.

"Yuuki Rito, when I officially permitted my daughters to stay on planet Earth alongside you, I MADE you promise that they will be protected from harm. And you have violated our agreement," His daughters attempted to interrupt, but a raised index finger was all it took to silence everyone. "And before I left, I tasked you with ONE task, and that was to protect them, to be strong."

"…" Rito once again shut his eyes tight and rubbed them, looking down onto the ground whist shaking his head in pain, grabbing a bunch of his orange hair.

"And look how weak you have become!" Gid shouted, his tone vivid, his cheeks red from anger.

"Papa, that's enough!" Lala retorted as she looked at her father, an expression of anger and concern present on her face.

"Because you have violated our agreement, Yuuki Rito," Gid then slammed the butt of his trident hard on the ground, shaking the earth. Zastin could only wince in fright. "I hereby strip you from your status as the successor to the King of the Unified galaxy!" He announced loudly, causing everyone's to inwardly gasp. Rito looked at the ground. He could do nothing else.

"Fathe-" the twins began.

"But!" Gid rudely interrupted. "I am not an unkind king. From this day, Lala, Momo and Nana will have one month." Gid then paused.

"Before returning to their rightful **home, **Planet Deviluke, where the seat of my successor remains open!"

"Father! You can't possibly do that!" Momo interjected angrily.

"Momo's right, you simply can't-"

"I just did!" Gid boomed. "I am not only the king, but also your father, your safety is something that I must guarantee." Gid's trident then vanished into the necklace which hung around his neck.

"Remember, Yuuki Rito, you have one month. I'll see you then." And with that, the king was gone, along with the armoured guard, leaving the teenagers standing in the backyard. They didn't know what to think.

_No… _Was the thoughts on everyone's mind.

/

/

_**(On Devilukean spaceship…)**_

"My king…"

"Hm."

"It's not my place to say anything…but…are you sure that was your best judgement? To relinquish Rito-dono's right to the throne?"

"What I did…It was to guarantee the safety of my three daughters. They do not know it yet… but we are on the brink of war, despite what the news claim. You know this better than anyone, Zastin."

"That may be…but Rito-dono is by far the strongest candidate, to come to a stalemate with you is no small feat-"

"Did you not see the earthling?! He is damaged. Post-traumatic stress disorder. As strong as he is, he cannot, and will not, guarantee the safety of my daughters."

"Their happiness…"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Their happiness, sir. That is what he can guarantee them."

"And would their 'happiness' change the outcome of what is to come?! The war! Do not forget Zastin, something powerful lurks in the corners of my galaxy and I will stop at nothing to retain the galaxy's unification and peace!"

"But that is exactly why Rito-dono should-"

"**ENOUGH!"**

"Forgive my rudeness, my king." _Rito-dono…_

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT I'VE ALWAYS DREAMT ABOUT WRITING, EVEN FROM BACK WHEN I WAS FIRST PLANNING 'THE LONE EAGLE'**

**VERY INTERESTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE TURN OF EVENTS. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO LOVED. **

**REMEMBER GUYS, FEEDBACK FROM READERS ARE WHAT WRITERS LOVE THE MOST :)**

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	4. A Devil's Dream

**Chapter 04: A Devil's Dream**

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_Their happiness, sir. That is what he can guarantee them."_

"_And would their 'happiness' change the outcome of what is to come?! The war! Do not forget Zastin, something powerful lurks in the corners of my galaxy and I will stop at nothing to retain the galaxy's unification and peace!"_

"_But that is exactly why Rito-dono should-"_

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

"_Forgive my rudeness, my king." Rito-dono…_

/

/

**Chapter 04: A Devil's Dream**

**RIIIIIIING! **Rang the bells stationed in the hallways. The day was sunny and bright, the sky blue. Hordes of students could be seen gushing out of classrooms like water from a garden hose, sprinkling the school grounds with droplets of students. But one in particular ascended into the upper grounds, to the school infirmary to be precise.

The student reached the doors of the infirmary and slid the white door sideways.

"Yuuki-kun, ready for our daily 'special alone' time?" The universal doctor joked with a mischievous smirk, welcoming the boy into the room as per usual, sliding the door shut behind him. But seeing his response rather unresponsive, her mood drastically changed, having sensed that something's bothering him. "Take a seat." The woman in her usual white lab coat said, gesturing to a slightly scrunched white bed sheets beside the wall of the infirmary.

And so sat down did the boy did, making himself comfortable whilst looking at the doctor, who also rolled her computer chair over, situating it just opposite of him. She took her lab coat off and sat on the chair.

"So, let's get started. How are you feeling after taking my medicine, Yuuki-kun?" Mikado asked in a motherly tone, overlapping her legs as she did so.

"They've been a really big help, the rashes and the nightmares are definitely gone, all thanks to you, sensei. But…" Rito trailed off.

"But what?" the Universal doctor asked expectantly, whipping out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere and jolting down notes.

"But I…I still have occasional headaches and my eyes…" He said as he rubbed them for a second. "And worst of all, I still…see things. See red."

_Hm? That's new, I thought that disappeared long ago. _Mikado thought. "Seeing things, what do you see?" She inquired further, listening intently.

"Things that happened before, I look up onto the rooftops and I see myself crashing down from that worm hole, I look at the park when I walk home and I can still see myself going insane. I look towards the rooftops I could see myself running and jumping. I look towards the kitchen and I sometimes still see Mikan, even though she's back, I-"

"Slow down, Rito, you're shaking, calm down." Mikado soothed as she placed a hand over Rito's shaky ones, Rito instantly halted his rant as he breathing gradually slowed. _Visions? I have to ask Tearju for help._

"Am I going to get better?" Rito asked softly, but the doctor could see that his mind laid somewhere else.

"I think we both know it's hard, what you'll get through, especially at such a young age. But with my newly improved formula, hopefully your visions will disappear, along with all your other aches."

"I see…that's good." Came the simple reply from Rito, who has kept a down casted expression throughout the whole session. This peaked Mikado's interest.

_Not very talkative today, are we? _She thought. "Something wrong?" She asked, leaning in closer.

"Gid came yesterday. The three of them only have one more month on Earth." To say that the female doctor was surprise was an understatement, though she did not show it during his whole recount of the events of yesterday.

/

/

_**(A while later…)**_

_What is the man thinking… _A now alone Mikado wandered deeply as she placed her elbows on her desk, staring at the clipboard on the table. _Rito's PTSD is being treated, he can still hold his own in a fight and has practically saved the Universe. He is THE perfect candidate. Why would Gid suddenly… he wants his daughter closer for a reason. But what…_

/

/

_**(With Rito…)**_

"Sigh…" Sighed a lone figure. There he laid, on the floor of the school rooftop, shaded by the clouds which hung in the sky. The boy shut his eyes as he attempted to empty his mind. _It's been several months since it happened. I've done so much for everyone. I have sacrificed time, blood, friends, enemies, and everything. _

_So why me after all. Why is all this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? _This lingering thought has clung onto the edge of his mind for quite some time. After his return, he has expected to live out a peaceful life with them. Mikan. _But for something to happen already. _Rito then found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. But unbeknownst to him, a thin strand of red hair cascaded in the air and onto Rito's forehead.

/

"_We have to go!"_

"_But master, your servants-"_

"_We don't have time for this insolence. We have out ran him for this long, and we will survive."_

"_H-Hai."_

"_I've finally found you two!"_

"_You… Konjiki no Yami should've…"_

"_How dare you hurt master?!" _

"_You're little 'master' is nothing but a failed project, a scrap! You and your sister are just mere research of my plan. God's plan!"_

"_You…..you are a lunatic…"_

"_What a mean thing to say to your creator. Why don't you two stop running and come back home,"_

"_Your creator wants you back."_

"_Get away from this planet and find Yami, Mea. He must not get his hands on her. I'll fend him off while you set up a dimensional tear. A supernova is coming."_

"_Not without you, master!"_

"_Hold on, master!"_

/

The pair of golden-brown snapped wide open, confused. From his first few seconds of consciousness, he could make out distinct good smelling blue hair and equally coloured eyes, as well as the smooth thighs and skirt under his head. "H-haruna-chan…" He stuttered. _What….what was that dream? Those voices…_

"Ohayo, Yuuki-kun." The girl greeted as she gave him a small smile, to which the boy returned.

"H-How long was I asleep?"

"Not long." Came the simple reply from Haruna as she ran her fingers tenderly through his not so wild orange hair. The two was then encapsulated in a moment of silence, each content with just each other's company. The breeze on the rooftops sent their hair flowing softly.

"Lala-san told me what happened yesterday." The blue haired girl uttered sadly, looking past the fence which stretched from the edges of the roof, towards the horizon. The sight of the sad expression plastered on her face shattered Rito's heart as he struggled to find words of comfort. But he soon realised that it was _him _who needed comfort.

"….What should I do?" Rito asked as he too followed her example, looking out onto the skyline of the city.

"If I was you, I would do whatever I can, for whoever I love, as simple as that." She said as a matter of factly, stunning Rito with her outburst of confidence.

"Haruna-chan…"

"I mean…I don't want Lala-san, Nana-san and Momo-san to disappear all of a sudden. I'm sure they would be devastated as well."

"But… all this happened…. Because of me-"

"Rito!" the small exclaimed surprised Rito greatly as his eyes widened, looking up at Haruna's face. Never in his life has he heard the girl refer to him by his first name. His surprise was furthered when Haruna bended forward, locking lips with the boy for a good few seconds. They then pulled apart.

"Don't ever blame yourself, Yuuki-kun."

"Gomen ne-"

"Promise me." She ordered sternly.

"…I promise."

/

/

_**(That day, after school…)**_

"Good job today girls." A certain captain of the Sainan Kendo club exclaimed, her voice reverberated through the dojo. "Keep working hard like today, and we'll beat Takumi boy's in no time!"

"HAI!" The crowd of girls exploded as they cheered, their wooden swords clashing one another.

"Good work today…"

"Hey let's go to that place…"

"I have to get home early…"

"Wanna check out that…"

Conversations regarding their daily lives quickly dispersed within the empty halls of the dojo, leaving two people within.

"Not bad today, Senpai." A chair-ridden Rito complemented with a bright smile, a thumbs raised, causing the older girl to blush lightly. "Judging from the rate the team is going, they have definitely improved, within the year, I think they can win."

"A-Arigato." She quickly replied.

"All right then, I think I'll head back home. I'll see you tomorrow, Kujou-sempai." Rito said as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the sliding door.

"W-Wait!" the unusually nervous voice of the sword wielding girl stammered out, halting the Lone Eagle in his path.

"N-Nani?"

"I…I thought about what you said…" But seeing Rito's bewildered expression, she elaborated. "….the other day, you asked me what I wanted to fight for."

Rito's mouth then made an 'O' shape as he looked at her in realization. "And?"

"I…I fight to protect Saki-sama, and Aya, and all those that I love." She stated boldly, gripping her kendo sword, looking down onto the floor mats. "Ever since that day… when we first met in the forest, I had thought long and hard about my usefulness to Saki-sama. And I realised that, I could barely do anything against her enemies…so I…I refuse to allow that to happen again."

"Please accept me as your student!" She requested, bowing deeply. _Onegai… _She begged within her mind.

_Kujou-sempai… she reminds of myself a year ago… her determination… _Rito's eyed the bowing girl. Somehow he felt embarrassed, being bowed to by his sempai. _Can I really teach her, my senpai, anything?_

"B-But I don't really know Kendo that well…" He said honestly to the girl, making her eyes widen, unbeknownst to the boy, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not lying, but I can keep up because everything around moves a lot slower than I am."

"I…don't mean kendo." She tried to explain. "I… I want you to teach me how to fight."

"I get it I get it!" The orange haired boy yelled sheepishly. "You don't have to bow." He joked as the black haired beauty lifted her upper body, now facing him with hopeful black eyes. "Look, come over to my house this weekend and we'll see what happens. Just remember to bring your practice sword, a bucket of red paint, paint brushes, and a change of clothes. I've gotta go, the supermarket is gonna close if I don't hurry, see ya!" Rito said, but this time disappeared in a flicker of orange, stunning the earthling girl.

"Ha…Hai…" Rin lagged as he blinked in confusion. "Yuuki Rito… he….accepted?" She asked herself as she blushed profoundly. _Wh-what am I thinking, asking a boy of such a thing?!_

/

/

_**(Dat night…)**_

The sky was dark and cloudless, the bright and distant moon was as clear as day, illuminating the dark world with its allure. The night times in Sainan City was always quiet. No birds sung, No cricket chirped. The only company that the moon had were the street lamps which stood along the side of the roads and parks.

The thick silence of night was broken when a small patch of air in the dim sky rippled. The air was then seen sliced in half, creating a small tear, literally out of thin air. And from that thin gap, orange flames and black particles began blowing out from within, growling menacingly at the world below. What was originally small tear in the sky was ripped violently into a wire framed swirl, which seemed to fold inwards onto itself. The swirl seemingly expanded as two figures was then spat out from the darkness within. The two figures were launched into the sky as they began to descend rapidly onto the earth below. Following by the two figures were pitch black tentacles and a hand, which stretched outwards from within the tear.

**"I will find…all three of you…"** Was the deep voice which came from the wire frame vortex as it collapsed inwards into nothingness, leaving nothing in its wake. The sky remained the same, save for the two figures who plummeted down and smashed onto the bushes below and skidded along the dirt ground, but not before scraping along a few park trees.

"Ugh…owww..…." The first figure groaned as she opened her violet-blue eyes. There she laid, on the ground, her black hoddie top, which only covered her chest region, was dirt and tattered, with a few small cuts inflicted. The same can be said for her matching mini shorts and half dress (or cape), all torn and tattered, covered in dirt. However, her hair juxtaposed her state of dress. The girl had short red hair, reaching to her shoulders. But behind her was a distinctively long braid which stretched all the way down to her feet, with a small blue globe towards the end of it. Every inch of her hair remained completely perfect, despite her state of dress.

She groggily pushed herself off the crater around her and sat up, looking around her, discombobulated. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw another similar smoking crater, just a few meters away from her. But she knew, without even looking closely, who it was.

"Master…" She gasped as she struggled to stand up, holding onto her bloodied left arm with her right hand. Small cuts and bruises littered around her body. The girl half ran and limped up to the second crater to where the second figure laid stilly, albeit tripping on her own steps several times on the way. Her body gave in on its own weight as she fell on all four upon reaching the edge of the crater, crawling on her hands and knees all the way to the centre of the crater.

"Master!" The red haired girl cried out as she looked over the figure's still body. The 'Master' was a petite looking girl, lying on top of her perfect long, black hair. She had slightly tanned skin which, like the red haired girl's condition, was heavily scratched and burnt, much worse than the other's condition. "Master, please say something!" She begged.

But her master's response was in the form of a motion as her fingers twitched slightly. But that was all the girl needed to know as she sighed in relief, knowing that her Master is alive. But she also knew that she wouldn't be for very long if she didn't find help very soon. The red head's eyes darted around the night furiously, trying to detect any movement.

"M-Master, please wait here. You'll be safe, I promise." She said shakily as she vanished, leaving nothing behind.

/

/

_**(At the same time…)**_

"Maron, slow down a little bit, will you?" A teenage girl's voice rang in the stillness of the night. A girl with short blue hair was walking down a lit pathway of a public park, and in her hand was a red lease, tied to the collar of a small dog of black and white complexion. It had big round black eyes and has its tongue comically sticking out. It tugged at the edge of its constriction, barking furiously to the direction of the road side bushes.

"What's wrong, Maron?" Haruna asked as she peered her head to the direction of the dark trees and bushes. She detected a rising smoke from that direction not too far away, her curiosity was peaked. But in the midst of her bewilderment, the red leash came loose from her hand as Maron boosted into the bushes and towards the column of smoke.

"Maron, wait! Where are you going?" She cried out as she chased after her beloved companion, clumsily stepping over the bushes, running in the dark, she could hardly keep track of his location, if not for his unrelenting barks.

_Where did you go, Maron? _Sairenji wondered as she reached the clearing in the park, there she saw a tiny dog barking persistently at two smoking craters in the dirt, and the two figures.

"Maron, there you are." She sighed in relief as she went forward and picked her dog up with two hands, hugging it near towards her chest. She then took notice of her surroundings, namely the two girls before her. "Ano…."

/

/

_**(With Mea and her master…)**_

"Ano…" Mea heard a voice from behind as she snapped around. Her mind rushed with adrenaline as she crouched before her master in a defensive stance. _I must protect master at all c- an earthling? _Mea's eyes widened at the golden opportunity that she had struck.

With a slight twist of her ankle, she pushed off the ground and dashed forward at incredible speed, vanishing before the blue haired earthling's eyes, only to appear behind the girl. Seeing the girl obviously stunned and immobilized, Mea sprang into swift action. She muffled Haruna's mouth with her right hand tightly, preventing any voice from escaping the girl. Mea's crimson braid then came to life, bending upwards and curled forward, so that the tip of her braid just barely skimming Haruna's forehead.

"Trans…" Then the braid of hair pushed forward by a small margin as it seemingly merged with the girl's forehead. Mea closed her eyes. _"Sairenji Haruna…Sainan City…Doctor…Universal…Neighbourhood….nurse….trans…address….." _strings of data rushed into Mea's mind as her braid glowed ominously for a few moments, then detached itself from the girl.

_Arigato, Earthling Haruna Sairenji, for the directions to the Universal doctor. You will forget everything happened from the moment we met. _She thanked silently in her mind as she reappeared beside her master's side, carrying her in her arms and together, they disappeared in a black tear in the air.

"…Huh? What am I doing here?"A dazed but conscious Hauna asked herself out loud. _I could've sworn I was walking on the road with Maron, did I get lost….I better head home. _She concluded in her mind and with Maron safe in her arms, she returned the way she came from, her mind more confused than ever.

/

/

_**(Also this night, around eleven to midnight…)**_

"Sigh…one month….huh…" He openly pondered as he flopped into the bed. The male in the Yuuki Household had a simple white shirt and boxers. He folded his arms behind and rested his orange head on his hands, his leg spread slightly, his golden-brown blankly stared at the moonlit ceiling above him.

Suddenly, the unused blanket beside him began to flop and turn on its own, much to his surprise. And before he knew what was happening, his vision was no longer the lonely ceiling of his room, but instead one Momo Velia Deviluke, in nothing but one of his oversized shirts. He flailed his arms and sat up in panic and blushed, having felt her _weight _on him, saddling him by the waist.

"Na…WH-Mo..Momo-"

"Daijobu, Rito-san." She said sweetly as she flopped both arms seductively on his shoulders and slowly pushed the both of then down onto the bed, her red spade tipped tail wriggling mischievously behind her. She then brought an index finger to her closed mouth whilst giving him a wink, as if playfully signalling him to quiet down. But seeing Rito's downcasted face staring out the window to his right, she became fully alerted.

_This is not how Rito-san would usually react. _She told herself worriedly as her purple eyes softened. _He must be worried about what happened yesterday. _

"H-How can you still be in the mood, Momo." He started as the Devilukean's hands ran down onto his arms as she leaned her pink head onto his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently as she closed her eyes, her left ear listening to Rito's rhythmic heartbeat.

"The three of you only have one month left, before going bac-"

"Rito-san." Momo interrupted as she pushed her head off his chest, but not by much as her face came very close to his. "Do you honestly expect us to leave in a month, just like that?" She asked.

"But your father-"

"So what if says we have to go," She countered firmly. "Not me, not Onee-sama or Nana are going to leave you, ever." Rito's eyes widened as he blushed at the bold statement. "We're family. My dream is for you to love me, and for everyone to be happy."

"And that's why…" Momo then inched closer. "I'll stay with you…" and closer. "Forever and ever." She finished as their lips locked.

Soon after, their lips broke apart as Momo's head flopped onto his firm chest as she twiddled her finger on it playfully. "Besides,"

"How else will my harem plan work?"

"M-Mo-M-Momo!" He cried out frantically as he face went red from embarassement. The girl could only giggle as she watched his reaction. _That's the Rito-san I know._

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES; NOT MY BEST CHAPTER, PRETTY SLOPPY ACTUALLY. BUT WE ARE DELVING DEEPER INTO THE PLOT**

**INTERESTED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK **

**AND AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTER STILL TO COME**

**REVEIWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND ADORED. **

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	5. Take Me Away

**Chapter 05: Take Me Away**

_Previously:_

"_And that's why…" Momo then inched closer. "I'll stay with you…" and closer. "Forever and ever." She finished as their lips locked. _

_Soon after, their lips broke apart as Momo's head flopped onto his firm chest as she twiddled her finger on it playfully. "Besides,"_

"_How else will my harem plan work?"_

"_M-Mo-M-Momo!" He cried out frantically as he face went red from embarrassment. The girl could only giggle as she watched his reaction. That's the Rito-san I know._

/

/

**Chapter 05: Take Me Away**

_**(Time skip to Friday…)**_

"Momioka-san, how many times do I have to tell you?!" A female voice snapped disciplinarily as the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Nani, Kotegawa…" The girl with short dirty-blonde coloured hair whined boringly, looking at the black haired girl with eyes similar.

"Please remember to wear your tie next time you come to school. It's part of the school uniform." One extremely annoyed Yui huffed as she put her hands on her waist, glaring at the girl.

It was almost a daily routine between these two individuals. Every day, the group of friends, humans and aliens alike, would gather around the tables of the classroom 2-A and just converse. Yui would complain about everyone's state of dress, and everyone would laugh, and so the conversation went on. Their friends around her could only sweatdrop as they witness this recurring conversation occur…again.

"Sigh…Come o-" But before the girl could ever object, the cat loving Kotegawa disappeared from sight, reappearing beside Momioka. Yui kneeled down beside the short haired girl and whipped out a measuring tape from seemingly nowhere, then measured the height from the ground to the hem of her checker green standard school skirt.

"Tsk. Your skirt is one centimetre too short again. Please keep that in mind the next time please. I don't want to say that every day." Kotegawa stressed, to which the brown eyed girl waved off offhandedly.

"Come on, Yui, can't you stop being so stingy for once? Besides, it's warm today." Risa said, pretending to fan herself with a hand. "Can't you just take it easy for one day? At the rate you're going, you'll never get a man." She teased.

In response, the girl head popped red as steam rose from her face. "W-WH-Wha-As if I need a man! I alrea-" She then abruptly stopped halfway and gave a quick glance at an orange haired boy, who sat on a non-particular desk next to the poor girl, his shoes on a chair. His face seemingly staring at the ceiling above, as if not paying attention, but a blush remained on his face. _H-How careless of me Yui, letting the secret nearly… _The girl scolded herself inwardly. "Wh-whatever!" Yui huffed and cleared her throat. "You better be in proper uniform my next week."

"Hai hai." Risa waved off with a hand, much to the black haired girl's annoyance.

"Ne, ne, Yuuki-kun?" A brown haired girl who sat beside the perverted Risa began, her pig tails flailing around as she tapped Rito on the shoulders, breaking him from his trance.

"Huh, Sawada?" He said, now snapped back to reality.

"How is Mikan?" Mio asked, surprising everyone.

_Mikan? _RIto thought as he answered with a bright smile, finally finishing his juice box down and setting it down beside him. "She made a full recovery and will be returning to school next week. I tried to keep her off the house chores, but she insisted, for some reason I can't figure…" Rito trailed off, scratching his chin.

"Since she's all good, how about doing something this weekend?" Sawada asked.

"Sugoi, Mio-san!" Lala cheered with a fist to the air, her tail flailing around excitingly behind her.

"That's a really good idea!" The third princess of Deviluke agreed, smiling at Mio deviously. _Mio Sawada, I'll put you on my list as well. _

"That sounds fun." Momo's twin agreed. "So? How about it Rito?" She asked, folding her hands behind her head.

Rito tensed momentarily as he felt seven pairs of eyes gazing onto him. "W-well…I sure she wouldn't mind… but what should we-"

"RIIIITO-KUN!" A voice shouted from outside the classroom. Students jumped in surprise as the white door slid open, revealing the hallway and students outside, for a brief moment, until a student dashed into the room. The particular student was slender and curvy, yet like any other, was adorned in Sainan school uniform. She had light green hair stretching down to her upper back. Her hot pink eyes wide and happy, as was her bright smile. She ran, knocking some nameless students over in the process, and jumped, latching onto Rito's arm.

"I found you, Rito-kun!" She said happily, pressing her body against his left arm, making the earthling boy stutter.

"WHA-" Yui faltered, obviously upset at the poor behaviour displayed by the newcomer.

"Ru-Run…" Rito stammered out in embarrassment, blatantly feeling her ample chests on his arms. "Wh-What…"

"Minna-san, I got a few tickets reserved for my live show tomorrow, you guys interested in going?" She called out as she reached into her skirt pocket, revealing several envelopes in her hands, waving them around. The group was no less surprised at the turn of events.

Run then found her stack of tickets thinner as two went missing in an instant.

"Arigato, Run-san!" Risa and Sawada huddled together, marvelling at their two tickets in their hands. "Sugoi… we got front seats!" They cheered in unison.

The green haired idol then proceeded to hand the tickets out to the three princesses, to which they accepted gratefully. Then moved on to Haruna Sairenji and Yui Kotegawa, who also brightened up at the priceless opportunity. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a girl with long golden hair, idling sitting by the window seat from not too far, staring out towards the open window, a stoic expression on her face, as if unaware of the things happening.

"Yami-san, would like to come as well?" Run asked nicely.

"I don't really being in loud environments, but I appreciate the gesture." Yami replied emotionlessly, without even looking at the Memorzorian.

_As expected of Yami-san… _Momo thought as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. She walked over to and behind Yami, then leaned in next to her ear. "You know… Mikan-san will also go, I'm sure she would be even happier if you went…" The pink haired Devilukean whispered. Instantly the black cat hair clips in Yami's head perked up slightly. And in an instant, Run found her last ticket disappeared, instead resting in Yami's hands.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Run Elise Jewelria." The Trans weapon thanked formally, but quietly, as her crimson eyes now concentrated onto the rectangular sheet of paper. _Mikan…would be happy. _Was the happy thought that lingered in the girl's mind.

Momo and Run then looked at each other, giving each other secretive thumbs up. _Great assist._

"Oy, Run-san, aren't you forgetting someone!" Risa called out mischievously, to which the Memorzorian replied, almost predictably. "Of course. The best for the last." She then turned towards Rito, who stood out awkwardly, having been the only one to not receive a ticket.

Run hopped over to where Rito stood and placed a hand on his shoulder whilst unbuttoning the first three buttons of her white shirt, revealing a small portion of her bra, as well as the top portion of her chest. This forward action made everyone gasp in surprise, and Risa Mio with sparkling eyes.

Using the same hand, she reached into the valley of her chest and pulled out two concealed envelopes from within…or between. (I don't know…). She then waved the two tickets around Rito's face, who by now was immobilized in embarrassment, rooted on the spot, unable to do anything other than blush and produce steam from his ears. She then took them from his face and placed them in Rito's hands, wrapping his fingers around them.

She then leaned in and whispered to his ears. "This is a very special ticket… for a very special person that I'm performing for…" She whispered seductively. "This will give you, and only you, unrestricted access backstage once the concert is done. Please come, I have something to tell you then." Her sweet words sent chills down Rito's spine as he shuddered uncontrollably.

"A-Ar-Arig-gat-t-to…" was the only word the Lone Eagle could muster up. Run, now satisfied at her handiwork, turned towards Risa and Mio.

"Ne Risa-san, did I do that right?" Run asked innocently, astonishing everyone.

"Your acting skills are legitimate, that's for sure." Risa complemented as she folded her arms, nodding sagely.

"S-SH-SHAMELESS!" A loud female voice boomed.

/

/

_**(Moments later, after the bell rang…)**_

"Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow!" She waved as she ran out of the classroom, smiling at everyone. But unbeknownst to the Memorzorian, another one of her kind, one much closer to her, was closely observing her every move around the corner.

The other Memorzorian was leaning on the wall of the classroom, next to a few notice boards. He too had hot pink eyes. But those were shadowed by his short white hair, which ended in black towards the bottom. His handsome face down casted onto the floor below in deep thought. _Run! Why won't you listen, Yuuki Rito is dangerous, you mustn't get close to him. I can't let you get any closer to him. I will not allow him to corrupt you….And when I do protect her from this __**boy**__…then perhaps….Lala…_

"Huh? Ren-san?" The voice of the school disciplinary president asked curiously, having seeing the boy upon exiting the classroom. "What are you still doing here, class is about to start." She told the boy.

"H-Hai." He called out as he began walking back. _This concert cannot happen…__**will **__not happen. _He vowed.

/

/

_**(That late evening, in the Yuuki Household…)**_

The sky was dark and the air outside was chill. The chirping noises of the occasional cricket would pass through the barrier that was the window and into the house. Though the windows did nothing to protect them from the distracting noises from outside, it certainly kept the two people by the kitchen sinks warm. As time moved on, the noise of the cluttering cutleries and the rattling plates and bowls could be heard, so too did the gushing of the water.

There stood the Yuuki siblings, one male, and the other female, behind the kitchen sinks. And in their hands were wet towel and plates.

"Ne, Mikan."

"Hai?" The girl responded, and at the same time passing over a particularly large pan with both hands, to which her brother took with one.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Rito asked, wiping the pan dry with a small towel and placing it on a rack beside him.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" the golden-brown eyed girl asked curiously as she once again gave dishes to the boy, this time a simple fork instead.

"How would you like to go to the famous 'Run-Away concert' and sit in the front row AND meet the idol beforehand tomorrow?" Rito asked, his excitement concealed within his question.

Not to the brother's surprise, the younger sibling gave out a chuckle and dunked both her hands into the cold bubbly waters, moving them about in search of the final pieces of cutlery. "Haha, what are you saying Rito, that would be a dream come true." She laughed off, not even paying attention to the boy. But hearing no after response from the boy she called Rito, she turned to her left, only to be left stunned.

In front of her was the same old Rito, only now in his mouth was a small piece of white envelope, with the words 'See you there, Mikan-chan. – Run.' Written on it. Mikan's jaw dropped to the floor, as did the spoon and fork that she held in her now unclenched hands.

Mikan immediately dried her hands and took the envelope from Rito, carefully opening it, revealing the contents within. She handled the golden ticket with great care, her eyes did the talking instead of her mouth. She was speechless. "Nani…Demo...H-"

"Run-san dropped by to school today, all of us got one."

"Sugoi Rito…" Mikan commented half-heartedly.

"….So you still coming with us?"

"Like you need to ask!" She said as she took Rito into a quick embrace. "Arigato, Onii-chan!" Rito could only smile cheekily in response.

/

/

_**(Next day, around afternoon…)**_

The afternoon sky was bright, filled with mixtures of purple and yellow, decorated with speckles of white. The rays of sunlight shone onto everything it could reach. And the people walking about were no exception.

"So far I've only seen her on T.V….but to actually meet Run-san in person…" Mikan said in awe as she walked down the path. "I'm very excited…" She cheered in anticipation. The others around her could only giggle as they watched the little girl's reaction.

"I'm sure you two will be great friends!" Lala cheered, now skipping next to the female Yuuki.

The orange haired brother could only watch and follow from close behind, his hands in his pant pockets, his white and blue T-shirt blowing gently against the wind. He gave an eyes smile as he watch the two girls interact. _Those two sure look like they're having fun already…_

"Yuuki-kun, there they are!" Haruna called out, pin pointing a figure at the busy Sainan Shopping District gate/arch. Standing below the green arch, amongst the nest filled with countless ants, were three girls, one with midnight black hair and matching eyes, the other strangely in Sainan uniform, one with pig tails, and the last one with long golden hair.

"Kotwgawa-san! Risa-san! Sawada-san! Yami-san! Ohayo!`" Lala sung as she hopped up to the three, livelier than ever.

"Yami-san! Ohayo!" Mikan greeted happily, giving the quiet girl a vibrant smile.

"Huh? I thought Oshizu-san was coming along?" Momo wondered out loud.

"Oh don't worry, I tried calling her, but apparently she has to help Mikado-sensei out with something." Mio replied.

"Well! Let's not waste any time, let's go get out front row seats!" Risa cheered, punching the air with a fist raised. But hearing no cheer or any response, a question mark appeared on her forehead as looked towards her friends, who were together as a group, a sweatdrop on each forehead.

"Risa-san… what are you wearing?" Nana stuttered, equally as shocked as the people around them.

"Risa-senpai…is that…the school uniform?" Kotegawa stammered, clearly confused at the girl's state of dress.

"Nani? I like it. To me, it's like a brand of its own!" Sawada's best friend announced proudly, a fist on her still incomplete uniform, something that made one cat-loving girl tick in annoyance. Everyone sighed at the exclaim as they proceeded into the venue.

/

/

_**(Makeshift Backstage…)**_

_This is it Run! Just be calm and perform like you always do. And at the end, when Rito-kun comes to the change room, we'll be all alone… _A certain green haired girl thought as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, reaching down to her chin, and at last falling and shattering on the wooden floor of the makeshift room. She stood in front of the mirror and looked over her trademark costume, which comprised of two devilish horns resting on the side of her head. Her red and black corset barely covered any skin, albeit hugging her chest region with clothes emulating claws. The green head flapped her dark cape behind her uneasily, clenching her staff accessory nervously with her sweaty palm.

"Daijobu, Run. What's gotten into you all of a sudden, I've never seen you with stage fright before…" A friend in the mirror asked the girl as her hot pink eyes widened.

"Kyouko…" The Memorzorian uttered as she turned around and faced the flame-jin.

Magical Kyouko then approached the girl. "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know?" Kyouko Kirisaki asked as she adjusted her horns. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Ah…well…um… It's nothing really… It's-"

"Yuuki RIto-san, isn't it." The black haired celebrity finished for her, stated as a matter of factly, waving a finger, making the other alien tense up anxiously. Seeing her friend at distress, Kyouko slapped both reassuring hands onto her shoulders, making Run jerk up in shock.

"Don't stress over one concert. Just do it how you usually do it, and when Yuuki-kun comes backstage, I'll personally the managers are out of the way!" Kyouko comforted her. A pair of hot-pink eyes widened.

"H-How did you know I was going to….confess…." She breathed.

"I…had the exact same look as you a very long time ago… but that's not important right now." Kyouko then stepped to Run's side, "Run Elise Jewelria, You can do it! Now make everyone proud. Make him proud!" She cheered whist patting her on the back. Run's face lit up from the encouragement.

"Hai!" She cried out as she wiped a small stain from the corner of her eyes and ran towards the wooden door, knocking it down as she steamrolled through the corridor towards the light. There a female manager lay unconscious beneath the broken door, knocked out of this world. The Flame-jin could only sweatdrop.

_Good luck, Run!_

/

/

_**(Makeshift Stage…)**_

Within half an hour, the group of girls and Rito have pushed and shoved, navigating their way through the sea of people and into the temporary seats in front of the stage. What once was the mildly busy centre point of a shopping haven, was now replaced by a horde of crowd and audience as well as a raised platform. The raised platform was parallel to the entrance of a shopping mall. It was wooden in core material and had a metal frame around it. The frame looming over the platform was snaked with black wires and lights of all sorts of colours, each pointing at a different direction, blinking away like crazy. The lights shone onto the what would've been an empty stage, if not for the amplifiers and wires all around the area.

Suddenly, the stage emitted a loud eerie noise from within the speakers as a man walked on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome all of you today, to join us the annual 'Run-Away Concert'!" The M.C.'s boomed all over the vicinity. The voice was immediately followed by loud cheers from everyone, illuminating the area with hoots and cheers. The nonsensical screams and shouts soon became coordinated chants as one particular name occurred repeatedly.

"Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!..." And so the chant for their idol went on. The entire ground vibrated from the sheer sound.

"HERE SHE IS!" The man on the stage shouted and ran to side of the stage, making way for who is to come.

/

/

_**(With Run…)**_

_Showtime! _She said to herself as she grabbed the microphone that was passed to her as she ran up the stairs to the stage. She was instantly overwhelmed by the energy that the crowd was giving off. But she was used to it.

"Ohayo! Everyone!" Her now amplified voice cried out as she waved, and in response were seemingly endless cheers.

"WHOHOO!"

"YEAH!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

And so the people cried out relentlessly. Run smiled in satisfaction at her audience and briefly glanced down towards the front row of seats. And to her expectations, there sat all her friends, including Rito and Mikan, all of them with excited looks. Seeing Rito's cheerful face lit up her world as she blushed lightly.

"Alright folks! Ready to Run-Away?!" Run asked as she stepped back, raising a hand towards the air.

"YEAH!" Was the enthusiastic reply that came back. Then almost immediately, the music began playing. And the crowd exploded.

/

/

_**(Just imagine that Run was singing 'Let Me be With You'…the opening theme from Chobits)**_

/

/

_**(Just Minutes later, Backstage…)**_

A male Memorzorian dashed into the backstage change room, his VIP badge flailing around his sweaty neck. He stepped over the broken door and into the room, only to discover it being empty, save for the mirrors and cloth hangers. He growled in frustration as he balled a fist and brought it into the wall beside him, causing cracks to appear.

"Damn it…I'm too late!" He cursed, hearing the muffled voice of Run and her music echoing through the walls and the walkways. _Yuuki Rito…you will NOT touch my sister!_ He thought furiously as he paced around nervously, thinking of every possible way of separating the two afterwards.

"Huh? Ren-san?" A cute voice asked curiously as Ren snapped around to the doorway, revealing Kyouko before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I was just….nothing really, I just forgot something, that's all." He answered swiftly as he hastily walk past the girl and out of the hallway. The boy spent time wondering in the well-lit hallways when something caught his attention.

To his side was an open pane of glass, showing him a room which overshadowed the stage from the side of the shopping district square. Inside were two people, each with headphones covering their ears and hands on the control panels in front of them. Their eyes would periodically flicker to the many monitors situated before them, which showed live feeds from the concert.

_This must be the control panel….. With this I can…That's right._

Since a few minutes after that thought registered in Ren's mind, the teenager has returned to the exact location outside the door two steaming cups in his hands. He curiously opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He found the room to be strangely quiet, almost too quiet, but he didn't quite mind.

He approached the two sitting men from behind and placed the two cups in front of them, resting them just before their control panel. With their questioning heads turned around, Ren patted the both of them on the back. "Here, I brought drinks." He said with a fake smile.

"Ah, Ren-san! Always the helpful one, aren't you." One complimented nicely.

"Arigato, Ren-san!" Both older gentlemen thanked as they took their cups of coffee and took a sip. Ren however stepped back outside and watched the room from the glass pane. _Any moment now…_

"W-why do I suddenly want to… I need to go, NOW!" The men uttered as both threw their headphones on the ground and scurried out of the room, slamming the door open as they bolted for the nearest toilet sign.

_Success. _Ren thought as he re-entered the room, shutting the door as he did so. He approached the control panels, stepping over and on the fallen headphones in the process. His eyes were brought up to a particular, which showed a live feed of Run, happily dancing and singing. But it all seemed mute to Ren.

Seeing her happy face, Ren couldn't help but soften up. _She looks very happy, performing up there, _But then he snapped back to reality as his eyes narrowed. _Because of Yuuki Rito….. I must not let you get involved with Yuuki Rito, he is not safe. He is a danger._

Ren then picked up a chair and held it up high. _You'll thank me one day, Run._

/

/

_**(With Rito and Co. ….)**_

"Sugoi, Run-san…" Rito muttered as he looked upon the idol, who danced about on her own on the stage. _What an amazing voice… _Rito has now come to the conclusion that her voice is the best he has ever heard, even on top of the howling and screaming of diehard fans behind him, he was still able to make the melodies and the beauties of the song. In short, he was mesmerised. The others all sat beside the boy, equally impressed at the Memorzorian's ability.

But without warning, all the lights surrounding the air rebelled as they crackled and sparked, then fading one by one with rumbling noises. This chain of power-downs sparked panic across the district. The audience panic spread like wild fire as people could be seen, screaming, afraid. Then a surge of confusion spread amongst the people as some stood up awkwardly, unsure of how to react or what to do. The same could be said for the light green haired idol, who abruptly stopped in the middle of a verse, having sensed that the microphones and amplifiers were no longer alive.

Run trembled as she looked around. Her eyes then darted to the front row, and there they met green emerald ones, purple ones, crimson ones and blue ones. But then she gazed into golden-brown ones.

_No… _Run thought as she began her eyes began to water. Now with one hand covering over her eyes, she darted for the exit towards the side of the stage.

"Run…" Rito thought as a wave of sympathy came over the boy.

Within minutes of the confusion, a few men walked onto the stage with hand held microphones. "We are now experiencing an electrical problem. Please remain calm and proceed through the exits. We apologise for the inconvenience!"

Gradual 'Boo's were then heard from the sea of people. "We want our money back!" Some uttered.

The group of girls and Rito all stood up and looked at each other.

"Will Run be alright?" Nana asked in concern.

"I'll find her, don't worry. Just take everyone home, I'll deal with this." Was all Rito said as everyone saw the orange haired boy flickered and vanished into nothing. _Run…_

/

/

_**(Backstage…)**_

A very concerned Yuuki paced down the dim-lit hallways of the backstage, desperately trying to locate the change rooms. _I've gotta find Run…_

"Yuuki-kun!" A voice came from before him as he found himself being dragged by a girl with black hair.

"Kyouko….-san…" He faltered as he was dragged around the corner. Soon after, he ended up before a broken door.

"Go." She hushed, her head jerking towards the direction of the change room.

"Why-"

"Go, Yuuki-kun. She needs you more than me."

Rito gave a nod without argue as he slowly stepped into the room.

/

/

_**(With Run Elise Jewelria…)**_

_Why…why does it have to come to this…of all the times…this-_

Suddenly, the tearful girl detected a light footstep behind her as she snapped around furiously. "REN, I AM IN NO MOOD FOR-" but she regretted ever raising her voice as the person who appeared before her was no longer her pesky brother, but instead the love of her life.

Yuuki Rito.

"Rito….kun…" was all the poor idol could utter out as she hugged herself, her tears running down her face. She felt alone, in the dark. So alone.

But she then found herself trapped in the embrace of a certain boy. She gave in completely, burying her head into his chest.

"Rito-kun… Gomen ne…" She sobbed. "….I w-wanted this to….be special…to you…but…"

"Run…" Rito whispered as he tightened the hug.

"….I wanted this…..to be just perfect….f-for…for you….but-"

"Run-chan." Rito addressed as her hot-pink eyes shot open. "I-I'm…very sorry…"

But Run responded by burying her face further into his chest "I…I don't care anymore…Just…Just…"

"Take me away…"

And with that, the two teens vanished in a small gust, leaving behind the horn accessory that Run wore.

/

/

_**(Unnamed Karaoke Room…)**_

The room was of moderate size, big enough to fit a group of people. The walls were coloured by the still lights which hung above the ceiling. The poker-dotted sofas were abundant, expanding from the two walls adjacent to the doorway. And in the centre of said room was a black coffee table, and in front of that, a television set.

In an instant, the room was populated by two people who flickered in the room in orange flames. The two teenagers, still in their embrace, slowly untangled from each other.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked as she looked around the room. She could make out the soft melodies that played around her. "K-Karaoke?"

"We originally wanted to take you out after the concert, but….thing's changed, hasn't it." Rito said softly. But a small ache resided within him as he saw the girl, trapped in a cage of embarrassment and sadness.

"Gomen ne, Rito-kun…" She once again began, although this time much calmer. "I really wanted to make it special. I planned everything, time, location, song, everything, just so I could perform, just for you…. But…"

"Why?" This simple one word question came to the girl as a shock as her eyes widened, looking at his chest. She could feel butterflies flying inside her stomach as her cheeks reddened. _It's now or never! I've gone too far to back down now…_

"Why me? Why perform only for me?" Rito asked as he stepped closer to the girl, until they're only inches away from one another. _This girl…she tries so hard….always…._

"Because….because…"

"I love you, Rito-kun! I really do!" She said softly as she turned her head, looking up to the boy's golden brown eyes expectantly. But she never found those eyes, but instead his lips.

He kissed her.

Their moment of passion lasted for a full minute before they pulled away from each other, slowly. Hot-pink eyes met golden brown ones as they felt they hot breaths on one another. "R-Rito-kun…" She breathed out, unable to fathom what had just happened in her mind. _He…he kissed me!_

"…." He looked at the idol shyly, now unsure of what to make out of the blanket of awkward silence between them.

"You know…" Run cheekily started as she walked over to the television and pulled two objects from underneath, then returned to Rito, holding up two microphones, one in each hand. "Since we're here…" She then handed him one of them.

"Shall we?" She asked, a bright and true smile plastered on her face.

/

/

_**(That night, Mikado's clinic…)**_

In a completely different part of the city, in a completely different neighbourhood, rested a moderately sized clinic, disguised with a red roof and pale walls. And in that, there resided a basement with brick walls, spiralling down towards the earth.

A buxom lady adorned with a white lab coat walked down those flights of stairs and ended up in a small room. Towards the end of those rooms were two bio-capsules the as tall as the ceiling. And submerged in the bubbling water of the enclosures were two girls (each), one with a long red braid, and the other with long black hair.

"Ara ara," Mikado said, holding her clipboard, looking at the two unconscious figures.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS CHAPTER OBVIOUSLY TOOK A LONG WHILE. I WAS SIDETRACKED BY MY FINAL EXAMS AS WELL THE NEWLY RELEASED ASSASSIN'S CREED UNITY. HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND.**

**THIS RITO/RUN CHAPTER WAS A LOT LONGER THAN I HAD EXPECTED…. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT **

**VERY INTERESTED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE P.M. ME**

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	6. Personalities

**Chapter 06: Personalities**

_Previously:_

_Towards the end of those rooms were two bio-capsules the as tall as the ceiling. And submerged in the bubbling water of the enclosures were two girls (each), one with a long red braid, and the other with long black hair. _

"_Ara ara," Mikado said, holding her clipboard, looking at the two unconscious figures. _

"_What am I going to do with you two?"_

/

/

**Chapter 06: Personalities**

She opened her eyes, those deep blue eyes flickered opened weakly. She found herself suspended in cold liquid, coolness seemed to reach every inch of her bare body. She felt free, but at the same time captivated. Through the bubbles ascending beneath and in front of her, she made out the boundary that she was surrounded in. A bio-capsule. She pressed both hands onto the glass and peered outside.

"Master!" She called out, having just saw another capsule next to her. But hearing repeated taps of the glass behind her, the red-braided girl swished in the liquid with her hands and legs, turning around. There she was a woman. A woman in a lab coat.

"Mea Kurosaki." The Universal doctor addressed with a serious face. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

/

/

Yet another week has passed, and soon a new Saturday was about to come. Within the Yuuki household was a earthling in her pre-teens, her brown hair flowed lazily between her back and the brown sofa cushion that she leaned on. There the little sister laid on the sofa, as if she was still in bed, only now her brown eyes were wide open, staring intently at the flickering television screen in front of her.

_Welcome back, we now bring you once again to our daily Sainan News Report. _

_As we are all aware of, a major blackout had occurred in the Sainan Shopping district last week during a special 'Run-Away' concert from the rising star, Run Elise Jewelria. The blackout has caused significant damage and inconveniences to the neighbouring shops and the after effect has lasted a total of four days. As of yesterday, the power was officially restored to the area. Locals and shopkeepers alike are curious as to what has caused the major blackout._

_After further police investigation, officers have discovered that the main cables and transformers of the Sainan Shopping mall has been destroyed. The control panel of the concert backstage have also been targeted as well. It is currently not confirmed as to what actually happened to these electrical components, but police are doubting that it was accidental. _

_Residents, locals, business owners and 'Run-Away' fans alike are furious at these unfortunate turn of events. _

…

"Hmm… I wonder what had really happened…" Mikan wondered as she gave a boring Yawn. _In the end, I didn't get to meet Run-san… oh well. _

"Don't know…" A voice agreed with her from behind as Mikan found her laying form now shadowed by a figure's pink head. In both her hands were two blue ice-lollies, one hand outstretched. Mikan gave a smile in response.

"Oh, Arigato, Nana-san." The earthling girl thanked as she happily accepted her favourite snack and proceeded to lick the tip, and ultimately thrusting it into her mouth.

"Say, where's Ane-ue and Momo?" the pink haired Devilukean asked, also sucking on her lolly.

"Mmmmm….ure ront ro?" She then pulled the stick out of her mouth. "Lala-san left a while ago, apparently she needed to visit some friends. But I haven't seen Momo-san today…"

"Hmm…what about Rito?"

"He's still sleeping upstairs."

"Isn't Kujou-sempai coming over today?" Nana asked.

"Oh-"

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _The high pitched tune ran around the house as the two girls jumped in surprise.

"Hai! Coming!" Mikan called out loudly as she flopped up from the sofa and walked towards the direction of the door.

/

/

_**(Just den, outside…)**_

A lone girl walked under the sunny sky. Two wooden swords strapped onto her back. Clutching in her left hand was a black sports bag, which seemed to be half empty, and in her other hand was a bucket of red paint. And ever so steadily, the girl made his way into the quiet street and turned into a particular house.

_Even though this is my second time….why am I still bothered by coming into Yuuki-kun's house? I'm…I'm just here to train, that's all. _The beauty with long black hair thought determinedly as she courageously reached for the doorbell beside the brown door.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _She could hear the muffled sound of the doorbell reverberate within the house. And for moments, no reaction.

"Hai! Coming!" She could hear soft female voice called from within. The long newcomer patiently waited at the door, her fingers fiddling with the handle of the paint bucket. A bead of sweat seemed to roll down the side of her face. _I have nothing to be nervous about…_

Much to her surprise, the door opened inwards abruptly, revealing a casually dressed Mikan, still holding onto her blue ice-lolly.

"Oh, Kujou-sempai, come in!" Mikan greeted as she stepped aside, letting the teen in the house, who merely took off her shoes and carried them in with her.

"Excuse me then…" She then followed the pre-teen down the corridor, their footsteps clear from the wooden floorboard. They then took a right turn and entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Kujou-sempai, ohayo!" Nana greeted with a smile, to which Rin returned.

"Rito should be down here soon. So just make yourself at home, ne?" Mikan said as the two made their way to the backyard. Reaching the shaded backyard, the two sat down on the edge of the porch, where Rin dropped her bag and placed the bucket beside her. The senpai took off the strap and her swords from her back and laid it on her lap, never once uttering a word.

_Kujou-senpai is so beautiful…she's very calm as well… _Mikan thought as she glanced at the girl. But this did not go unnoticed by Rin as she turned her head to her left, her pony-tail following the action. "Nani?" She asked simply, causing Mikan to flinch.

"N-No, nothing. I-I'll should go look for Rito now…hehe…" Mikan stuttered as she stood up abruptly and quickly ran back into the house. Rin could hear the gradual disappearance of the footsteps as she exhaled and looked forward, towards the lush green grass and the cloth hangers in the backyard. But one thing that peaked her interest was the enormous plant life that existed at the corner of the yard. It stood as tall as the house and took the ulterior appearance of an overgrown sunflower. She stared at the plant with inquisition.

_So this is Celine-chan that Momo-san talks about. _Rin wondered in fascination, being inexperienced with alien life forms. But her fascination seemed to have calmed down minutes later as she once again attempted to relax. _Why is this such a nervous thing to do? I'm just waiting for Rito-san._

"RITO! Senpai's here!" She heard a loud female voice snap from the bottom of the stair case.

/

/

_**(Upstairs…)**_

"Ugh…" A tired voice of a young male groaned as golden-brown eyes fluttered opened slowly, but regretted so as beams of sunlight shone into his eyes. He shut his eyes in annoyance as his five senses gradually returned to him. He gave out soft yawn and attempted to move his body, but only to find himself rendered immobilized. He felt weight resting on his chest; the fragrant of pink hair filled his nostrils. He them tried moving his hands, but found that one of them was gently cupping a mound of soft yet firm flesh. His eyes widened in realisation as he sat up from the mattress abruptly, throwing whoever lying on top of him off his chest and before him.

"Yaa~ Rito-san… so active in the morning already…" The figure teased before him. She had deep purple eyes and short bubble gum pink hair. And adorned her was nothing more than a white shirt, _his _white shirt. Barely covering her lower region, as well as her black tail, a symbol of Devilukeans.

"M-Mo-Momo!" Rito stuttered as he shuffled back to the end of the bed against the wall in shock as he blushed profoundly, his eyes trying it's hardest not to gaze at her…womanly features. "Na-Nani?!"

"Hehe…Ohayo, Rito-san." She sung flirtatiously as she began crawling on all four towards the boy, whose legs were wide open. She licked her lips slightly as she eyed her 'Rito-san'.

Suddenly, the creaking of a door could be heard as the two froze in their positions and turned towards the door. And true to their predictions, the bedroom door opened, accompanied by a voice.

"Rito, wake up already, Kujou-senpai is already-" a young girl said as she carefully walked in with a tray of food. Upon taking a step into the room, she stared at the direction of the bed and froze like ice, her mouth wide open. Her eyes were met with two equally shocked stares from the bed as the three pairs of eyes. Mikan dropped her tray, her hands still in the same position.

"R-Ri…-"

"M-Mikan, it's not what i-"

"HENTAI!"

/

/

_**(Minutes later…)**_

With a great audible yawn, the orange-haired boy, in nothing but his deep blue boxer shorts and a grey T-shirt. The boy stretched his arms upwards as he walked down the stairs, turning into the kitchen. There he groggily walked towards the backyard and slid the glass pane to the side, he stepped out of the house and onto the porch. He noticed a black bag beside him, leaning against two buckets of red paint. He inwardly smiled as he looked out towards the yard.

"Yawn…Ohayo, Kujou-senpai." Rito called out, well, to the best of his abilities anyway, as he faltered, seeing the girl in a singlet and sport shorts.

The girl, who had a kendo sword in her hands, immediately halted as she stood up straight, looking towards Rito with a nervous smile. "Yuuki-kun, thank you for having me." She thanked.

"D-Don't mention it." The boy replied, sweat dropping at her formalness.

_**(Afterwards…)**_

"If I may ask, Yuuki-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Why do we need a chair for this?"

"'Cause I'm sleepy." Rito answered simply as he carried the two buckets of paint with him whilst Rin carried the two swords, and together, they made their way into the centre of the yard. Rito then opened one of the buckets, revealing the blood red paint that it contained. The pony-tailed girl could follow his example in confusion as she squat down and placed the two kendo swords by her side, copying him.

The boy then took one of the swords and stood up, he then submerged one quarter of the brown sword into the bucket, much to the girl's surprise. When he pulled it out, a portion of it is no longer brown, but instead wet and dripping with red paint. Rin gave the boy an incredulous look.

"The paint's gonna dry if you don't hurry." Rito warned as Koujou-senpai also picked up a sword and bathed it in paint. "Now then," He announced as he sat on the four legged wooden chair in the middle of the yard, greatly confusing the girl.

"Ano…." She trailed off, standing a few meters away from the seated Yuuki Rito, her sword by her side.

"Okay then, before we begin, I need to know just how good you really are. That's why, you're going to try and knock me off this chair." Rito told the girl. "I won't be going full on, but I will be fast." He told her simply.

"H-Hai." She responded dumbly as she eventually got into the basic kendo stance, two hands gripping onto her blade, facing towards Rito, who merely slumped into the chair, his sword on his laps.

"Go!" He called out as he remained in his seat, his sword still resting on his thighs, untouched.

With a small cry, Rin dashed forward towards the boy, trying to cleave his head off horizontally, but Rito simply ducked down as the sword just brushed his hair. When the boy eventually recovered, he found himself facing yet another strike, this time a left swipe to his body. In response, Rito finally laid his hands on his sword, and to the kendo captain's surprise, he plunged the blade into the earth below by his side and held it there. Rin's sword smashed into Rito's one as a result, sending a rebound of shockwave back to Rin's arm. The girl then reacted quickly and clashed down diagonally twice in quick succession, to which Rito parried accordingly, effortlessly. The female combatant lunged forward with a straight stab.

But the straight forward attack never made it through as Rito copied her. The two tips of the swords met each other with pin point accuracy and balance. She froze in shock as she felt her entire weapon stopped by a single point of contact, terrified but amazed. Then briefly swatting the opponent's sword away, Rin charged in with yet another stab, having nothing in the path between her and Rito. But to her surprise, the boy retaliated, whipping his sword around his and over his head, knocking the girl off balance as she stumbled back. Rito simply sat back into the chair, leaning his back against the back rest, a small smile on his face.

_It's no use… _Kujou-senpai thought as she huffed. Already she was tired, sweat dripping down the side of her face, portions of her tank top were soaked. Her black eyes focused onto Rito critically. _What can I do? _Was the question that ran in her mind frantically.

Once again, the girl gripped her sword tightly as she charged at the smiling boy. Upon reaching the boy, she delivered countless downward strikes onto the boy, to which he expertly blocked and parried accordingly. Rin then suddenly drew back, her sword held high for an obvious big attack. Much to Rito's expectations, Rin pulled both arms in a downward swing, bringing the blade down vertically. Rito simply spread his legs slightly as the tip of the blade smashed against the front of the chair, causing a high gash in the wood. (Of the chair, not his). But little did he know, that this was the exact response that she expected. She gave a sly smirk.

Without warning, Rin raised a leg and snap kicked the chair, causing it to fall backwards. But to her surprise, just as the chair was about to topple over to the ground, a hand pushed onto the ground with surprisingly great force, causing the chair to suspend at an angle towards the ground. Seeing Rin's moment of confusion as an opportunity, he swung his sword at her with his free hand without looking. To the girl's dismay, the sword smashed into her wrist as a brief shockwave of pain coursed through her arm, involuntarily releasing the sword onto the grass below her.

Seeing her only source of defence on the ground, Rin ducked and grabbed the handle and pulled. But to her surprise, she found herself unable to move it, unable to lift it off the ground. It was then when she receieved a small whack on the head that she realised what was happening. Rito's chair had managed to upright itself, and with one of its legs stomped on the stem of the wooden sword. And there Yuuki Rito sat, his hands folded behind his head, his blade resting on his thighs. It was like nothing had happened, and she had lost.

"Sugoi, Yuuki-kun…." She stuttered as she stood up. Her black eyes briefly glanced over Rito, who didn't seem to sweat. _I'll have to improve myself. _

_She's has the strength, but a bit too headstrong. Her speed could also improve too. Let's see how she handles herself without a weapon. _Rito inwardly smirked as he grabbed his blade and promptly threw the object at the girl, who was fortunate enough to dodge it at the last moment. She ducked down as the blade sailed over her head, touching her pony-tail in the process. The unarmed female shuffled back in confusion.

"You won't always carry a sword with you." Rito told her simply as he disappeared of sight, before reappearing behind the girl. He swung a simple and slow hand towards Rin's head, in hopes of cleaving it. But the girl peripheral vision commanded her to roll away or else. And roll forward she did as the hand cut off a few strands of her black hair. She recovered from the ground quickly and faced her enemy, getting into her ready position. _If I got hit by that, I would've died… _She realized in horror. But her trail of thought was broken when Rito ran in, delivering fast, but albeit light chain punches to her face. She blocked with both forearms before her face on instinct as she fought the battering rams that were his fists. The golden-brown eyed boy then briefly pulled both her arms towards him with a slight arm grabs. The latches soon became two palms that stretched outwards and pushed her face as she stumbled backwards. And without the time to recover or even think, Rito grabbed both her wrists with both hands and pulled her forward, and at the same time executing a front kick to her stomach. Expecting pain, Rin tightened her core muscles for what is to come. But the pain never came as Rito foot contacted with the flat of her stomach, before swiftly switching to a knee, which also lightly brushed her. Rito let her arms go at the same time, knocking her backwards by a few steps.

Having enough of the lightning barrage of attacks. The female bodyguard retaliated by sending a powerful right punch at his face. But Rito parried expectantly as he saw another fist coming straight at him. Having just parried a punch, Rito used the same palm and parried the other way with the back of his hand, this time pushing downwards instead, causing Rin's outstretched arms to overlap each other as Rito stepped in with his entire body, bumping his senpai with his shoulder as she faltered backwards.

Unfortunately for her, one of her legs seemed to land on a slippery patch of grass as she slipped and toppled backwards, losing all sense of balance. She closed her eyelids as she fell backwards, expecting to land on the ground. But instead, she felt herself falling back into the chest of one Yuuki Rito, who secured her by wrapping his arms around her. But her sense of security was broken as she also felt a sharp feeling across her fair neck. Her black eyes widened in shock as she came to realization. "Yu-Yuuki-kun-"

"Don't move." He commanded as Rin froze. And ever so slowly, Rito lifted his hands up from her neck. The two stood up and faced each other. Rin was about to speak when Rito held his hand up, revealing a blade of green grass clutched in his hands. "That could've killed you."

"Ha-hai…" the girl replied, a hint of fearfulness present in her voice. But she soon relaxed, seeing the boy opening his hand, letting the blade of grass descend.

"So, how was it? Was it hard?" Rito asked the girl.

"It was very hard to even _touch _you."

"It should be, I wasn't the very best for nothing. More importantly," He paused, seeing Rin's slightly downcasted face. "You are strong, Kujou-senpai, but also too headstrong. Remember to think in a fight, but also remember not to slow down." He criticised.

"I'll…hai." She sighed. The girl oddly found herself unable to form speech. There was no arguing it, she was good, for an Earthling.

"But….yawn….for now, clean yourself up. Then let's have lunch, I'm starving…." Rito groaned, not from his mouth, but from within his stomach as Rin gave a soft smile.

"Hai."

/

/

_**(Restroom, Few minutes later…)**_

A young girl, black hair and eyes, looked at her own reflexion. Within the mirror, she saw herself, with the additional red paint over various parts of her body. There were lines on her arms as well as legs, one even went across her neck. She briefly held a hand at those 'wounds'.

_I see… the paint was to indicate where he had hit me… _She thought as she further examined them . _Wrist, spine, neck, stomach, legs….The paint are all centred on fatal areas….and I didn't even felt them…_

"Kujou-senpai, I made lunch!" Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of a female Yuuki.

"H-Hai, Mikan-san! I'll be there soon!" She called back, hastily cleaning herself up.

/

/

_**(Later on…Downstairs table…)**_

Four girls and one boy sat around the table, steaming food laid out on the table.

"A little of theory then." Rito announced as he took a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks from the table. The girls paid their undivided attention to him. "Kujou-senpai."

"H-Hai?"

"The key to your training is something that we refer to as 'personalities'."

"P-Personalities?" She asked curiously, as did the devilukean twins and Mikan did, silently. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"'Personalities' refers to the visible extent of an individual's life force….aura, if you will. It's the manifestation and representation of life itself in the physical world." He paused as he ate. "Each personality is entirely different from individual to individual."

"So what affects their differences?" Momo asked, now more intriegued than ever. _Rito-san never told us this…_

"Our 'personalities' are affected by our very nature. The things we like and dislike, our strengths and weaknesses, habits, physical abilities, mental abilities, gender, beliefs…I could go on but…basically everything about you will affect the outcome." He replied sagely. "From one's 'personality', one can identify everything about him/her. And from everything about him/her, one can identify the 'personality'."

"I still don't understand…" Rin said, now confused more than ever.

"Take your father, Gid Lucione Deviluke, for example." Rito said as he gestured the pink-haired twins. "During out last…..encounter, he was emitting his 'personality', which was scorpion-like. Small but…packs a punch. His physical trait of a tail also affected his 'personality' as well. Possibly even his style of fighting."

"Then, wh-what about you, Rito." Mikan asked as everyone went silent.

"Mine is…..eagle-like….for….obvious reasons." He finished off grimly. "But! The point is, Kujou-senpai, 'personalities' will grant you augmentations, depending on what type it is."

"Demo…I've never seen or heard of anything like that…" Rin said.

"Well….."

/

/

_**(Outside…)**_

A pair of Memorzorian siblings walked along the concrete path, one angrily marching forward, and the other dragging behind him. The pedestrians looked away in comical fright, practically seeing the murderous intent the boy was emitting.

"R-Ren, stop it already!" The girl with light green hair cried out desperately, in hopes of convincing the white haired boy stop.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Run?! Stay out of it! I'm going in there, and I'm gonna teach _him _a lesson!" Ren retorted, angrier than ever, his head steaming.

The idol and her brother soon reached the front door of one normal house. Ren glared at the front door furiously. Then suddenly, he felt a pair of cold hands on his arm.

"Move!" Ren commanded as he yanked her away. Now focused on the brown door in front of him, he performed a spin back kick. His shoe impacted the door, blasting it to little brown pieces. He proudly marched into the house, with a slightly frightened Jewelria following.

/

/

_**(Inside…)**_

The people in the house collectively stood up, upon hearing a loud 'bang' from the doorway. They all gave each other a look of surprise as two figures appeared by the entrance to the kitchen.

"R-Run-san?!" Momo called out in surprise.

"R-Ren-san?!" Nana cried in the same fashion.

"Gomen ne Rito-kun, I tried convincing him not too-"

"Shut it, Run!" Ren hissed at the girl behind, who looked away in fright.

Rito then took the initiative and walked around the table, a few steps away from where Ren stood. There the twomales stood, golden-brown eyes stared into hot-pink ones. "Ren-san, what are you doing h-"

"You and I have a problem, Yuuki Rito!"

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE, HAVING SO CAUGHT UP IN ASSASSIN'S CREED UNITY AND FAR CRY 4. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND LOVED!**

**P.M. ME OF YOU HAVE ANY INQUIRIES. **

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	7. Problem Solved?

**Chapter 07: Problem Solved**

_Previously:_

"_Gomen ne Rito-kun, I tried convincing him not too-"_

"_Shut it, Run!" Ren hissed at the girl behind, who looked away in fright._

_Rito then took the initiative and walked around the table, a few steps away from where Ren stood. There the two males stood, golden-brown eyes stared into hot-pink ones. "Ren-san, what are you doing h-"_

"_You and I have a problem, Yuuki Rito!"_

/

/

**Chapter 07: Problem Solved**

"You and I have a problem, Yuuki Rito" Ren demanded furiously. Everyone watched as Rito peer behind Ren at the broken down doorway. The orange haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and gave a tired sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. _Ugh….here we go…_

"I-Is there a problem, Ren-san?" Rito asked calmly. _Of all things…why the door? _Rito asked himself exasperatedly. But the male Memorzorian only seemed to get more furious, visibly ticked off by Rito's attempt of trying to remain calm.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, _Yuuki_!" He spat out his name like poison. "How dare you lay your hands on my sister?!" He shouted at the boy's face, which was calm, but not exactly happy.

"Nani-" But to Ren's surprise, the Devilukean twins as well as Mikan instantly crowded the light-green haired idol behind him, as if not acknowledging the two quarrelling males' existence.

"How was it, Run-san?" Nana asked with a smile, her small fang visible.

"It…It was-"

"Sugoi, Run-chan, you finally did it!" Momo exclaimed as she gave her a cute thumbs up, to which she awkwardly returned.

"Well, yea-"

"Ano…Run-san…" Hearing a timid voice to her left, she turned to that direction, only to see a small girl with brown hair. "M-My name is Yuuki Mik-Mikan, Rito's sister…. I-I'm a big fan of you…And I-I-I w-was wo-wondering i-if yo-you'd like t-to b-b-be-"

"Friends?" The Memorzorian idol finished, stopping the earthling's stutter.

"H-Hai." Mikan answered, slightly intimidated at _her _idol's presence.

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with my _boyfriend's _imouto?" She asked rhetorically, winking at the flushed little sister with those hot-pink eyes. "You're every bit as cute as your brother says you are~"

Overjoyed, the female Yuuki then delved into her red hoodie jacket's pockets "Then, can you please sign my favourite hoodie for me, pretty please." The fan girl begged as she fumbled the black marker that was now in her hands.

"I don't see why not?" Run replied to the young girl nicely as she reached a hand for the black marker.

"Che." Ren muttered under his breath as he stepped forward, having seen enough of this lunacy, in his opinion. And this time, to everyone's surprise, he courageously, but unexpectedly, swung his hand down harshly, slapping Mikan's hands as she yelped in surprise. The black marker fell out of Mikan's clutches just as Run was about to grab it. The marker dropped onto the floor and rolled away.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

No one talked.

No one breathed.

No one moved.

No one blinked.

Everybody froze in shock at what the boy has done: Nana, Momo, and even Run. And there the boy stood, confused more than ever, seeing all those three horrified faces. Little did he know that they weren't horrified of him, but horrified _for _him. Confused at their reaction, Ren looked around him, unsure of how to react.

"Wh-what?!" He shouted confusingly, breaking the thin silence.

/

/

_**(Nek Minut…)**_

"Ahhhhh-UGH!" The voice of Ren screamed. The cry was simultaneously followed by a loud shattering of glass as the figure hurled out into the backyard, bits and pieces of glass accompanying him in the air. The airborne figure then tumbled onto the grassy earth and rolled continuously, if not for the big tree at the edge of the backyard. He back smashed into the tree trunk, creating a sizable dent. A trail of dirt and dust could be seen following his wake.

Rito then stepped over the now broken down glass pane and out onto the brown wooden porch. He hopped down from the wooden floor board and onto the now ruined grassy ground. But the first step he took never made it to the ground as he disappeared in a brief flicker of electricity, reappearing in the centre of the backyard, standing next to Ren's trail of destruction.

"Rito!/ Yuuki-kun!/Ren!" he heard the distinct worried voices of the four girls from behind closing in. But Rito ignored them, only concentrating on the hunk of meat that Ren was. But to the earthling's surprise, the alien make leaning on the tree trunk began to chuckle.

"Hahaha…. Ugh…." He groaned as he pushed himself up from the tree and stumbled towards Rito, stopping a few meters away from the boy, the trail of dirt separating the two boys. "Cough… how did that feel, Yuuki Rito, did that felt good?! Huh?!" He spat at the ever so stoic boy.

"Don't you touch dare her." Rito whispered murderously, glaring daggers into the boy. "Don't you _ever _touch her."

"Being a little 'overly-protective' nii-san are we?" He mocked. "Heh…I'm not the one going around touching other's sisters, Yuuki!" Ren shouted as he hopped forward for a sudden straight punch, to which Rito simply stepped back and slapped away.

"I did **not **spend a year trying to find Mikan for this." Rito retorted icily.

"Stop it right now, Ren-san!" Came the protest from both aggressive Devilukeans, their purple eyes now slitted. The two teenage males looked towards the direction of the girls.

"Please, Ren-san, don't hurt Rito-" Mikan voiced out.

"Shut it, you-"

"You **do not** take that tone with them!" Rito stated dangerously. It wasn't a 'don't you', but a 'you do not'. Rito's face now evidently unhappy.

"You stole everything from me, you damn playboy!" The Memorzorian shouted in rage as he moved in to attack.

"What do you mean?" Growled Rito as he stepped back, in preparation for defending the barrage of attacks that were to come. Like a madman, the white haired boy charged in with many left and right straight punch. But Rito deflected them with his palms effortlessly. Ren then broke out of his routine of punches and stepped in whilst rotating his entire boy, his arm swinging along, widespread. Rito ducked accordingly as the back fist sailed over his head. Quickly recovering, the alien boy then attempt a front snap kick, but Rito was there first, placing his leg in its path just as he was about to attack. His shin smashed into Rito's sole as he staggered back in pain, one hand furiously rubbing the impact point. Rito then walked forward, his golden brown eyes fixed on the boy, who courageously leapt into action. The Jewelria then went for a quick albeit weak right punch. And in response, Rito raised a left hand, first blocking the attack. His block than quickly transitioned as he folded his arm towards himself, allowing the attacking arm to close into his chest. The boy then followed up by grabbing the wrist with his right hand, whilst slamming a left chop against Ren's chest, momentarily winding him. But that split second was all the former assassin required as he swiftly stepped in, one palm facing the ground and the other towards the sky. Rito's palms pushed into his lower abdomen and chest, launching the poor boy backwards with great force, clearing the distance between them.

"Ren-san, this is my house. Please, what are you doing?!" Rito attempted to reason with him, holding up his opened hands as he slowly backed off, but to no avail. "I didn't steal anything from you-"

"FIRST my beloved Lala-chan! She promised to marry me when I become a man!" He called out angrily. "And I have become a man. After the splitting."

"She-"

"But that's not enough for our little king-to-be, is it?" Ren continued, chuckled whilst mocking, his tone mortified. "No of course not! You have to go and DEFILE my little sister as well, isn't that right, you-"

"REN! Stop it right now!" The voice of the brother's counterpart cried out, but he paid no attention to his sister as he once again charged in.

"Ren-san, we can talk this out, but please-" But with a small leap, Ren ascended into the air whilst propelling forward, furiously sending punches at the air in front of him. Moments later, Ren landed on the ground as his punches connected. Rito, now bored of his usual tactics, stepped in with a weak side kick to the boy's stomach, pushing him back by a few meters.

"I will never approve of you, Yuuki!" He said and rudely spat on the patch of grass beside him.

Ren recovered and growled in anger as his eyes fixated on the orange haired teen. Then without warning, he bridged the gap between them. The 'man' ducked down, narrowing avoiding the high speed horizontal cleave of his open hand. The Memorzorian followed up by spinning around whilst crouching, executing fast paced leg sweeps, in hopes of catching the boy off balance. But Rito stepped back, raising his legs higher than usual, as to avoid those leg sweeps. The earthling stepped back several times as Ren's outstretched legs failed to reach him. Ren, realising his efforts were in vain, immediately stood up and swung a right back fist against the boy, using the momentum that he'd build up. Rito simply reached and grabbed the wrist with his left hand. Ren instantly shot a hand at their contact point, breaking Rito's grasp of his arm. Ren then went for a flying roundhouse kick, to which Rito dodged by moving his head back. He landed and stepped in for an uppercut. But Rito shot his hand down, dissolving the punch, and at the same time, delivering his own punch to Ren's chest.

Ren could only growl as he pushed the fist off to the side. But he didn't expect that Rito folded his arm and hit the same spot again with his elbow. Seeing their close proximity, Ren swung both arms inwards, hoping to discombobulate him from either side of his head. But a hope was all it ever was as he suddenly felt impact after impact. Rito's chain punch had got to him well before he could even move his limbs. Rito then halted his attacked and transitioned into one palm to his chin, staggering him. He then rotated as he jumped, then pushed his legs forward and backwards, forming a jump back kick. His back leg drove into the alien's stomach as he flew and skidded on the ground.

"Please, Ren-san, I don't want to hurt you anymore…" Rito begged. _I don't wanna hurt the boy…the brother of the girl I love….plus…..Mikan…_

"No!"

"I did not _define _your sister, please listen to reason-"

"N-N-Never…" groaned Ren as he struggled onto his feet, his face with an unbelievably mad expression. _"Looks like fighting head on isn't gonna cut it. They say action speaks louder than words….I wonder…." _He thought deviously. Hearing the fallen boy's response, the earthling boy narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you attack a fellow classmate, Ren Elise Jewelria-" Rin stated with authority, a kendo sword clutched tightly in her hands. She was however interrupted by a slightly raised hand of Rito. Her eyes widened as she remained silent.

_Let's try a different approach…_Ren then stood up and dusted himself off. Bits of grass and dirt fell off his apparel as he cautiously walked forward, slowly but steadily. "Yuuki Rito… believe it or not, we are both very alike."

"Wh-" But before Rito was able to reflect on his words, he immediately brought his bended left arm beside his head, blocking a roundhouse kick to the head. A mini shockwave let off at the contact point. Ren then went for some simple punches.

"We both love the same woman, and we both have a sister that we need to protect." Hearing his words, Rito's movements decrease in speed was apparent to all. No longer was he parrying and deflecting punches, but was resorting to blocking and dodging them, even the simplest straight punches.

_What he's saying….. _Rito thought as he dodged a barrage of punches and kick combos. _It's all true…. _He doubted himself.

_Am I doing the wrong thing here?_

"Rito!" Out of the corner of Rito's earshot, he heard the worried cry of his sister, as he eyed her for a split second. But a moment was all he had as he once again concentrated on defending himself as best he could.

"So what is so different," Ren dodged a slow right hook punch. "Between what you're doing," He dodged again punched Rito's side. "And what I'm doing?!" Ren shouted the last part as he moved in, delivering a jump front push kick to Rito's chest. And to everyone's surprise, the kick went through his defences as Rito staggered backwards. "Did you ever think of that? huh?!"

_Wh…What is the difference…we're the same? _Rito thought as he took the hit head on.

_It…It's working! _Ren thought with a hidden smirk as he stared at Rito, who seemed to hung on his words, as if not aware of the outside world.

"And you know what?" Ren started as he cocked his right arm backwards, greatly alerting the girls on the sidelines (porch). "Whatever you do to my sister…" Some weak green energy then began gathering in his arm. It was at that point where Rito began to slip back into reality.

"I will do to your sister!" He shouted as he dashed forward at impressive speed, readying himself for a massive knockout hit.

"Rito, watch out!" The girls on the porch cried out in worry of their male friend.

But just as Ren was about to release and punch, the Eagle waited until they were arm lengths apart. Both his arms crackled with orange electricity as it crackled and screeched. The assassin then pushed both arms forward for a simultaneous straight punch. The two straight punches shot out at the same time, square onto the boy's chest. He then immediately pulled his hands back to his side. A huge shockwave of orange electricity exploded between Ren and Rito. Everyone turned around and covered their eyes, shielding themselves from the blast of energy and dirt.

Upon impact, Ren coughed up as he flew back at unimaginable speed, smashing into the side wooden fence of the house, completely destroying the middle section of it as he disappeared into the neighbouring backyard.

/

/

_**(Moments later…)**_

When the hot wind eventually subsided, the girls cautiously turn their heads around. Their eyes reflected a look of amazement with a hint of fear, with Mikan looking the most surprised, and Rin looking the most amazed.

_Wh-what happened? _Was the collective thought between the two twins and sisters.

_Sugoi Yuuki-kun… _ Rin thought in awe as she surveyed the backyard before her. No longer was it the lush green grass covered serene nature, but instead a field of dirt, scattered with patches of green. Trails of dirt paths of destruction railroaded the yard from side to side. The huge tree by the end of the yard was slumped and depressed. The brown fence to the side was completely torn. But in the middle of it all was a small dirt crater, and there stood one Yuuki Rito, perfectly fine. But he did not look happy. _Is this the 'personality' that Yuuki-kun was talking about? _She asked herself.

/

/

_**(Later on…)**_

"Oy, Ren-san…Ren-saaaaan." Rito called out as he shook the boy's unmoving body lying on the porch. "Ren-saaaan." He called again, this time lightly nudging the boy's body. "Oy! Re-"

"Wake up!" Run interrupted as she crouched down slapping him in the face, hard.

"Ow!" Whelped the Memorzorian as his hot-pink eyes snapped open, his hand reached for his now reddened chin on instinct. As his vision began to clear up, he could make out the figures standing around him. But suddenly a sharp pain was felt on his ear as he shut his eyes in pain, upon feeling himself involuntarily dragged up by pinching fingers. "R-Run-O-O-O-Owww.."

As his vision returned, he took notice a figure orange hair before him.

"Y-you…" Ren stuttered in frustration.

"Can we talk now?"

"…"

/

/

_**(The following day, Monday, Sainan High School…)**_

" I still can't believe what Ren-san did yesterday!" one flat-chested Devilukean with a pig tail exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well…Rito-san CAN get a _little _over-protective at times, especially with Mikan-san-"

"Momo, Ren broke the front door, got smashed through the glass door to the backyard, and pretty much wrecked the whole place," Nana reason. "PLUS, he said some pretty horrible things as well."

"Well…that's true…"

"If Rito hadn't punched him through the fence, I would've done it myself." The animal whispering alien concluded ominously, giving the air before a few fast punches, causing her plant whispering sister to sweatdrop.

"Now now…" The short haired girl calmed her twin sister as they turned into their designated classroom.

/

/

_**(First Recess…)**_

"Momo-san, can I talk to you?"

"Me too!"

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

Series of questions bombarded the tailed girl as she sat in her seat, almost overwhelmed by her male classmates surrounding her. It was something that she didn't entirely enjoy on a daily basis. Sure, once in a while might have been acceptable, but ever since back when Rito was hospitalized, the occurrence of said event have started to rise dramatically….for Momo, at least.

"N-No way…" Momo managed to answer politely, finding a gap in between the barrage of questions, waving her hands before her defensively. "Something like that is troublesome~" She replied with a sweet smile.

Sitting not far from Momo, near the front of the classroom, was one isolated but one mildly annoyed twin. She had her elbow on the brown desk, her fist supporting her chin as she glanced towards the direction of the crowd of boys. Her tail behind her swished around the air erratically, almost as if attacking nothing.

"Look at her, acting like a good girl." Nana huffed quietly to herself and with a small 'Hm.', Nana turned her head the opposite direction, a big red tick mark appeared on the side of her forehead. She peered outside the window towards the hallway. _It-It's not like I want some attention anyway. Those earthling boys have no idea how she acts at home… _

"I guess I'll go to aneue's class." She closed her purple eyes as she stood up half-heartedly, pushing herself off his seat. She turned to her left and was about to make her way out into the open doorway when she noticed a figure standing by the window.

From Nana's standpoint, the figure was leaning on the window cill, looking towards the bright city skyline through the window panes. She wore the female Sainan uniform, consisting of a short sleeved white shirt covered by a yellow sleeveless sweater, as well as green checkered-square school skirt, which reached down halfway down her smooth thigh. She had short red hair, but a distinctly long red braid which stemed from the back of her hair, reaching all the way down and past her knees.

_Who is….she? _Nana thought as she approached the mysterious student by the window.

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT STILL ALRHGHT I THINK. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU CONFUSED, 'ANEUE' SIMPLY MEANS OLDER SISTER. (THIS IS HOW NANA ADDRESSED LALA IN THE ANIME/MANGA)**

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE AS I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT AND GIVE IT A TITLE…BUT IT TURNED OUT ALRIGHT~**

**IF YOU GUYS (OR GIRLS) HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ;)**

**AND AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	8. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 08: Fallen Angel**

_Previously:_

_From Nana's standpoint, the figure was leaning on the window cill, looking towards the city skyline through the window panes. She wore the female Sainan uniform, consisting of a short sleeved white shirt covered by a yellow sleeveless sweater, as well as green checkered-square school skirt, which reached down halfway down her smooth thigh. She had short red hair, but a distinctly long red braid which stemed from the back of her hair, reaching all the way down and past her knees. _

_Who is….she? Nana thought as she approached the mysterious student by the window. _

/

/

**Chapter 08: Fallen Angel**

_Who is….she? _Nana thought as she approached the mysterious student. Slowly but surely, the flat-chested Devilukean approached the red-head from behind, her tail lazily swaying from side to side.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. But the girl responded without turning.

"I'm looking at them." The red haired girl replied calmly, tilting her head up slightly. Curious to the girl's interest, Nana followed her example, peering up into the sunny sky. Through the opened window, she saw two brown pigeons, flapping theirs wings about, suspended in mid-air. The two birds would occasionally move around, chirping as they did so.

"Oh, the birds?" Nana asked as she stepped forward, now standing next to the mysterious student.

"I was wondering if they're flying together because they're friends." The student replied, keeping her shadowed eyes fixed on the two animals, a neutral look on her face.

Nana paused for a moment as she interpreted the chirpings between the pigeons, she gave a soft smile. "They said, 'we should fly south today'." She commented nicely, surprising the red haired girl.

"You understand what they're saying?" She asked curiously, this time turning her head so that she faced the tsundere, meeting her purple eyes.

"Yeah." Nana answered happily, a hint of pride in her voice. "I've been able to read animal's minds ever since I was born. I guess it's kinda like telepathy. But, thanks to that, I have animal friends throughout space." But seeing the girl's now curious befuddled face, she immediately realised the problem.

"Wh-What I'm saying is the truth." She stuttered dumbly, inwardly hitting herself on the head. _What a stupid thing to say, this girl would never believe me-_

"How lovely!" She exclaimed with a sweet smile, causing Nana's eyes to widen in surprise.

"…Huh?"

"Being able to talk to animals is an amazing ability!" She elaborated as she opened her eyes, revealing deep blue ones. "I'm surprise there's a person like that in class."

"A..Arigato." Nana replied. "Wait, I've haven't seen you before. Are you in this class?" the Devilukean asked curiously.

"Ah…well, I just got transferred here, actually." She said with a smile, her hands behind her back. Nana could only return her smile.

_She's a pretty easy-going person._ Nana thought. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurosaki Mea, but you can call me Mea." She sung, pulling out two lollipops from her skirt pocket. She held out one green wrapped lolly to the pig tailed girl. "Eto…and yours?"

"Oh arigato," She took the lolly. "Oh it's Nana, Nana Aster Deviluke, please to meet you." She put her hands behind her head.

"…Nana-chan." Mea said as she smiled cheekily. "Pleased to meet you."

Suddenly, the familiar bell tolls in the school reverberated everywhere, jump scaring the two girls. "Gomen-ne, Nana-chan, but I have to go to the staffroom, I'll see you around." Mea apologised as she scratched the back of her head, before popping the delicious sweet into her mouth and running off towards the classroom door, her distinctively long braid following her.

"Don't let me stop you then, Ja." Nana waved as she watched her new and only friend disappear behind the brown door.

_My first friend. Mea Kurosaki…Mea Kurosaki….Where have I heard that name before?… oh well…I just hope we get along. _She dismissed the thought with a small blush as she also headed for the hallways.

/

/

_**(School Informary…)**_

A mature and endowed woman sat in her desk chair, and in front of her scattered paper works on her desk.

"It's been quite a quiet week indeed…." The woman muttered to herself, taking off her white lab coat, leaving her only in her…well…normal clothes, showcasing her quite 'mature' figure. Her green eyes widened when she heard repeated knocks on the door.

"Come in." She called out, organising papers on her clipboard. She could hear the distinct squeaking noise of her white door. She pushed off her feet and turned the chair around, now facing the shut door. And surely, standing before her was one Mea Kurosaki in Sainan school uniform.

"Ara ara, Mea-san, what a surprise." She greeted in a motherly tone.

"Ryouko Mikado." The red headed Trans weapon replied with a small bow.

"It's Mikado-sensei to you at school." The Universal doctor replied, folding one leg over the other.

"Where is master?" She asked directly as the doctor's green eyes thinned.

"Back at my clinic." She answered seriously. "Now then, let's begin your Trans analysis, make sure your Trans ability isn't glitched. I enrolled you into this school so that I can keep a closer eye on your condition-"

"And master?" Mea asked, almost in desperation, her red braid behind her swishing unnaturally.

"Don't worry so much, Mea-san, she's resting back at my clinic." Replied the woman. _Isn't she devoted. _With a hand, the doctor gestured the school girl to a chair beside the desk. And as expected, Mea walked over and sat. Mikado-sensei then reached under the desk and pulled out a drawer, and within that drawer, a thin laptop. It was slick and silver, with an edged looking wing design on its back. She opened the laptop and the screen immediately flickered alive.

"Let's get started." Mikado said. The Kurosaki gave a small huff as her red braid behind her moved, as if having a mind of its own. The tip of the braid un-ravelled, dividing into two strands. The two red strips of hair then wormed its way into an open port on the left side of the computer. The monitor then flickered red and white momentarily. At the same time, little dividends of white light then began travelling from the top of her braid and down to the edge, until it disappeared at the end and into the machine.

"Now then." The doctor then clapped her hands together, marvelling at the data that flashed before her. "Let's see…"

/

/

_**(Minutes later, classroom 2-A…)**_

"So in conclusion, Ren pretty much destroyed our house." Nana finished with a grumpy face, comically rolling her sleeves up.

"Oh…so that's why the door's down." Lala concluded, a hand scratching her chin in realisation. She was surprised, and didn't know what to make of it, having missed the entire event due to an invitation to a friend's house.

"…Can't believe Ren has the nerves…" Risa and her best friend chimed.

"Demo…it's fine, I got the house fixed easy, ne Rito-kun?" Lala sung in her usual upbeat tone as everyone turned to the boy. But to their surprise, he was just sitting on the table, a straw in his mouth, attached to an orange juice box. His golden-brown eyes glanced out the open windows behind, eyes filled with distress, juxtaposing everyone else's.

"Rito-kun?" Lala asked curiously, seeing as how distracted the boy was.

Hearing his named called multiple amount of times, the orange haired boy snapped out of his trans as he turned towards the girls. "A-Ah ye-yeah. You sure did. Sorry, I wasn't listening." Rito laughed it off, scratching the back of his head with one hand. He gave a nervous smile as he quickly finished the juice box with loud slurps. But this did not go unnoticed by a certain pair of pink headed twins.

"G-Gomen, I need to go get another drink. I-I'll just head down to the vending machine." He said quickly as he hopped down from the table and circled the group, heading for the classroom door. This immediately alarmed the aliens twins greatly.

"I-I want to get something as well…hehe." Momo stuttered out as she followed Rito's example.

"W-Wait for me, Momo!" Nana called out as she followed in suit.

/

/

_**(Vending machines…)**_

_What is this feeling…it's making my stomach churn… _A distressed Rito thought as he leaned on the side of a vending machine, stabbing a new straw into a new juice box. "it feels like…someone…or something….I'm not sure…."

"Rito-san, what's the matter?" Momo asked.

"Is something wrong?" Nana added.

"Something been bothering me since we got to school. I don't know, it's just a feeling but….something's not right." He concluded, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

_It's rare to see Rito-san so…worried._ Momo thought critically in her mind as she twiddled the ends of her pink hair, biting down on one thumb.

"S-Should we talk to Mikado-sensei then?" Nana suggested. _If Rito's getting this worried…_

Rito gave a gulp, followed by a deep sigh, calming himself down "I-I think we should." Rito said.

"Let's go then." Momo said hastily as the three headed upstairs for the school infirmary.

/

/

_**(Two to three minutes later…)**_

"We're here." Momo said as the three stopped at the end of the corridor. They found themselves on the top floor of the school block. There were no students on the top floor, only the staff room, the infirmary, and the principals office were present. And thus the presence of students on this floor was next to zero, or…three.

"We're on the floor-agh..." Rito hissed in agony as he felt a painful sting in his head. He quickly gripped on it as he groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?!" The twins shouted. But they relaxed, seeing as the boy recovered seconds later.

"Im…I'm alright." Rito huffed. _I saw...fragments...meteors…jungle…..lake…..plants…..darkness…what did I just see? _But the boy disregareded those images and shook them out of his mind. "Alright, come on." And with that, the Rito quickly walked down the corridor, with the twins following in suit.

Reaching the end of the corridor, the three teenagers arrived at the sliding blue doors that was the infirmary. Rito wasted no time and knocked on it several times.

"Mikado-sensei, sorry to interrupt," He started as he slid the doors open and walked inside. "But something is-"

His body iced up as he froze completely. His golden brown eyes widened at the sight before him.

/

/

_**(Inside the infirmary…)**_

"Mikado-sensei, sorry to interrupt," the doctor heard an oh-so-familiar voice of Yuuki Rito from outside, accompanied by the sound of the sliding doors. "But something is-" His voice abruptly stopped as both she and her 'patient' turned and faced the doorway. The two, much like the boy, froze completely. Dark and deep blue orbs stared clashed with golden-brown ones.

"Oh, Mea-san, ohayo!" Nana greeted with a smile, sticking out from behind Rito. But seeing everyone, including Momo's, shocked faces, she came to a paused as a dangerous silence filled the air, with the exception of the squeaking of the fan on the ceiling.

/

/

_Mea….Kurosaki…..Planet Mistletoe….master…..Tear…..Yami….darkness…..protect…..kill…. _Simple yet forgotten instinct that locked deep down Rito's brain began bubbling up like boiling water. The juice box slipped out of Rito's hand as it descended through the air in slow-mo, which in moments later, touched the ground, bouncing several times before coming to a stop. An orange substance then began leaking out from the hole of the box.

Adrenalines surged through Rito as his eyes widened abruptly. He spit the white straw forward at a surprisingly blinding speed. Mea reacted instantly from the danger, ducking down from her seat as the straw sailed over her head, slightly cracking the office window behind her. Amidst everyone's panic confusion, Rito scrambled and grabbed the nearest object beside him, which so happened to be a pair of silver surgical scissor on a bench. He took hold of the 'weapon' with his right hand and immediately heard the shattering glass. Rito's snap turned forward and saw the red headed trans weapon, smashing through the cracked window with her shoulders, covering her head. Fragments of glass could be seen following her, and ultimately falling to their deaths.

But to everyone's surprise, a pair of white feathered wings sprouted from the falling girl's shoulder blades. The two angelic wings stretched as wide as her height, flapping several times as she regained height and scended further and further away speedily.

_Not this time! _Rito shouted in his mind as he dashed forward and hopped up onto the window cill.

"Yuuki-kun, don't-" But before any objection could arise, Rito was already gone, pushing off the cill and out the window, darting towards the bio-weapon, his loose school tie barely holding on around his neck.

"Nana, how did you know her?!" Momo asked in a panicky tone.

"S-She was the new transfer student in our class, re-remember?" Nana stuttered. "Why is Rito-"

"Did you forget what happened on Planet Mistletoe, Nana?!"

_I was afraid this would happen… _Mikado thought as she sighed tiredly at the hole that once was the window.

/

/

_Shimata! I need to get away! _The now winged Trans weapon thought frantically as she looked back, in hopes of throwing the boy off her tracks. But a hope was all it was as she saw Rito, in mid-air.

"You're not getting away!" Rito shouted as he spread his arms before him, tackling the winged girl by her waist, thoroughly surprising the girl. But to her horror, her wings retracted without warning as her shoulder blades burned with pain

_My Trans… _Mea screamed in her mind as the two teenagers fell through the sky. But Mea wasted no time, violently twisting her body, barely shaking Rito off of her. The two simultaneously recovered expertly in mid-air and landed on the Sainan school roof in a small crater, each person skidding meters away from each other. Dented drag trails on the concrete ground could be seen before their feet. The boy stabbed his scissors into the concrete stopping him from skidding further, whilst Mea did likewise, but with a hand transformed into a silvery pry axe instead. The two then met eyes, cold earthling ones against confused blue ones.

"You… why are you here?" Rito demanded as he plucked his cutting utensil from the floor, then flipped it, holding it in reverse grip before him dangerously.

"Master has tasked me to find Yami before its-" But before Mea could even finish her sentence, she immediately rolled away, dodging the flying pair of surgical scissors. Rito instantly reappeared, catching the scissors mid-flight in the same fashion as he pushed off the ground, dashing for Mea. "Please hear me out, Yuuki R-"

"Shut it!" He hissed as he met her in the centre of the roof. Rito went for a small diagonal cleave to the head, but Mea ducked down. But her eyes widened as Rito immediately brought his left hand up for a punch to her face. But Mea pushed out her folded right arm and blocked the incoming strike. Rito then brought his scissors for a crescent slash from left to right below his blocked arm. The girl pulled her arm back quickly in order to dodge the fast cleave. Rito took the chance and went for a horizontal slash to her body. But Mea's right forearm contorted into an ugly and incomplete silvery blade, which was luckily sufficient enough to block the scissors head on, stopping it dead in its tracks. Rito then circled around her blade hand swiftly and parried the blade hand with his own human ones, at the same time stabbing forward with his scissors. Seeing the incoming blade to her face, the girl's left hand rose up in defence. But the remaining hand was also parried downwards as Rito freely brought his weapon forward.

Seeing as there's no way to block the fatal strike, the girl's long red braid circled forward from the side as a hand, pushing the pair of scissors aside. Rito was not surprised at the usage of her hair. After all, she wasn't the only trans weapon that he had faced.

Rito was then seen unclasping his right, allowing the scissors to drop freely. But to Mea's surprise, Rito kicked it upwards with a snap of his knee. In the midst of her surprise, the boy then gripped onto a portion of her braid. And instantly his entire body began charged with neon orange electricity, surging through his entire being, then into his arm, and his hand, and eventually into Mea. The poor girl cried out shook in pain as portions of her transformed body instantly reverted into their original forms. Rito then dropped her now deadened braid as he caught his scissors in a reverse grip with his right hand.

The former assassin took a step back and jumped, spinning once in mid-air as he prepared for a final diagonal strike.

"Rito!"

Hearing his name screamed, he talted in his strike as he turned his head. His eyes widened, seeing the concerned faces of the Devilukeans and earthlings.

_Nana… _Rito thought as he held out a hand. "Stay back! She's dangerous!" He cried out. But that outburst of desperation was more than enough time for Mea to roll out of the way. Seeing this, Rito immediately went on guard once again.

"Yuuki-kun, you can kill her later." Mikado's voice cried out from a distance away.

"But she was the one-" But before even _Rito _could complete his sentence, he jumped back as a huge shadow dawned on where he stood. The shadow then became smaller and smaller, until eventually meeting the white winged figure falling down.

Konjiki no Yami.

Everyone was shocked by her entry, especially the other Trans weapon. "Yami-Oneechan-" But the golden haired newcomer was no longer in her school uniform, but now instead in her typical black gothic battle dress. She landed in front of Rito, her right arm as well as sleeve contorted and expanded, transforming into a sizable and curved blade, stretching half the length of her body. The blade not only tipped on the front end, but also the back, pointy at her elbow height as well.

Yami scraped the ground before her in a semicircle with her blade before dashing off with impressive speed, her crimson red eyes glaring.

In response, Mea could only crouch down on one knee and hugged herself by the chest, her wings scrapping themselves protectively around the girl, almost like a cocoon. Upon contact, the older sister's blade smashed onto the younger sister's wings, generating a deafening metal 'clang!' in the process. Mea then expanded her wings, spreading them wide open, at the same time deflecting Yami's blade hand.

"Yami-oneechan, I'm not here to hurt you-"

"Why have you invaded Earth then?" Yami's soft yet stoic voice hissed.

"I was sent by Master to find you- stop!" Mea cried out in panic as she involuntarily transformed her hands into smooth curved shields, deflecting the barrage of strikes.

Slash.

Deflect.

Push.

Dodge.

Cleave.

Block.

Everyone could only watch one as the two sisters clashed head on. Yami trying her best trying to dominate the girl, and the girl trying to escape as best as she could. The people ran up to Rito.

"Mikado-sensei. What was she doing in the infirmary?" Rito asked, onlooking at the battle.

"Stop the both of them and I will explain." The doctor requested calmly. _Mea's isn't completely healed yet… her trans is still glitchy….._

"…."

"Rito." Nana tugged the corner of Rito's short sleeve. "Despite what she did….she was my first ever friend at school…."

"….fine." Rito said as he gave the surgical scissors a few stylish flips, like a switch blade, before handing it back to the universal doctor. The earthling boy then vanished in a flicker of orange, stunning those immediate around him.

/

/

_Master…I have failed...forgive me. _Mea spoke in her mind, closing her eyes as she met her impending death. Her confrontation with her older sister as well as the Eagle meant nothing but her loss, she knew that, Yami knew that, everyone knew that. But despite her impossible odds, and a few broken down fences, still she went on fighting. The two sisters have been fighting for a few minutes now, each trading blows towards each other, their movements graceful. Sparks flew off at their contact point. It was like seeing two angels, engaged in a dance of death.

_Why won't my Tarns work?! _She raged in her mind as she closed her eyes, concentrating the best she could. She pictured a pair of wings as best she could, but all she could muster up were two silver frames of the wing, before even the framework collapsed into nothing.

"Die." Uttered Yami as her red eyes turned glassy, her right hand now transformed into a blade of shorter length, stretching down to her knees this time. She briefly glanced at her opponent. There she was, Mea Kurosaki, kneeling on the ground, huffing and puffing, evidently tired from her efforts.

With a small twist of the ankle, Yami pushed off the ground with a mini-crater, dashing for her 'younger sister', her arm blade cocked behind her, ready for a stab.

_Die. _Yami said to herself as she pushed her hand forward shoving the blade towards the kneeling Trans weapon.

But out of nowhere, a figure appeared before her as her crimson eyes widened with pure shock. Immediately her body froze like ice, not an inch of her body moved.

Yuuki Rito.

There he was, the teenage boy, standing straight and right before the red haired girl, sandwiched between the girl and Yami's blade, inches away from his throat. He kept a calm and cool face, despite his situation.

"Why?" Was the simple question that came from Yami.

_Yuuki…Rito?_

"Mikado-sensei said that we can kill her _later._" Rito said firmly as he placed a soft hand on tip of her right blade, which gradually reverted back to the original hand.

"Rito, Yami, Nana, Momo. I will explaining everything after school, meet us in classroom 1-A. Till then," The echoes of the school bell chanted across the area. "Last period."

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: CAN Y'ALL FEEL DA PLOT STARTING TO THICKEN? ;)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ARE SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER, REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS ONE.**

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	9. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 09: Like Father, Like Son**

_Previously:_

"_Why?" Was the simple question that came from Yami. _

_Yuuki…Rito? _

"_Mikado-sensei said that we can kill her later." Rito said firmly as he placed a soft hand on tip of her right blade, which gradually reverted back to the original hand. _

"_Rito, Yami, Nana, Momo. I will explaining everything after school, meet us in classroom 1-A. Till then," The echoes of the school bell chanted across the area. "Last period."_

/

/

**Chapter 09: Like father, Like Son**

"Oy Rito, you sure you don't want to go to the new maid café with us, I heard they've got fresh employees…" An unnamed friend of the orange haired boy said, nudging him in the ribcage.

It has only been mere minutes since the all-too familiar bells of Sainan high school rang, and already the flood of students were drained from the school building, save for two people.

"Gomen, I'm busy after school today." Rito replied programmatically, his tone indifferent.

_Rito sure isn't in a good mood today… _his friend thought as chills went up his spine. "W-Well… in that case, I'll…I'll go on ahead them." His friend stuttered, awkwardly waved before scurrying off, for he knew that a Rito not happy, is not something to be happy about.

Rito gave a sigh as he stood up from his seat, and began packing his school bag._ Mea Kurosaki and her 'Master', what are they doing on Earth? _Rito asked himself as he reached for the maths textbook from his desk, neatly placing it in his bag. He then roughly shoved his stationaries into his pencil case and crammed it inside the bag. He then hauled the brief brown school bag onto his desk as he looked towards the window.

The sun was still up, rays of golden light shone through the windows and onto everything. He could feel the warmth spreading on his face, he felt it. Yet even the warmth of the sun could not sooth the chill that Rito had. The boy gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. _Mikado-sensei obviously has no problem with Mea Kurosaki…but is sensei too trusting? Mea is dangerous, and so is her 'master'. Will I be able to protect everyone when – if, something happens? _

Rito then opened his golden-brown eyes, swinging his school bag over his right shoulder with his hands while tucking his chair in. "I'm probably overreacting." He said under his breath as he walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

/

/

_**(Time Skip, fifteen minutes later…)**_

This particular classroom was situated lower in the school building. It was on the first floor, with the sign '1-A' outside, right above the white door of the room. Within the classroom, neatly placed rows of individual brown desks and chairs populated the space, and before it all, was the teacher's desk (podium). But looming over it all were it all was the giant dark green chalk board, stretching from one side of the room to the other. The tubes of light on the white ceiling were dull and not lit, despite the classroom containing several students. The basking sunlight was more than sufficient.

A total of ten people sat in the room, each picked random seats and tables to sit on, but each not too far away from each other. The room was silent, no one spoke and nothing moved, as if time has stopped.

An orange haired boy sat on a chair in a slumped position, his chest leaning on the back rest of the furniture, his arms hugging the back support. His eyes were cold and distant, contrary to his usual appearance. He glared at one particular girl before her, who sat on a table.

"I'm not staying here forever." Rito stated coldly, staring at a pair of deep blue eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Mea-san, please tell them what you told me." A female doctor in a white lab coat said, who simply leaned against an empty table.

One teenage kendo captain sat in a chair eloquently, one leg crossed on the other, her black ponytail behind her back, her hands together on her laps. _So this is Kurosaki Mea…_

The red-haired Trans weapon gave a small sigh, looking at everyone around her before she finally spoke. "…A-About a two months ago, Master and I received a bit message during our travels-"

"Wait a minute, a bit message? What's that?" Lala asked curiously, her facial expression betraying the situation and mood. _That's new…_

"Think of it as a wireless psycho-dive. Long range mental communications." She replied, shocking one particular blue-haired ghost. "Telepathy."

_So Mea-san also has similar abilities as me… _Oshizu thought in amazement, but at the same time, fear.

"The…The message came to us in the form of a subconscious data packet, a…. dream." Mea continued. "I-It told us to come back. This voice…it sounds…sounded like…"

"Deep and menacing, but with a touch of class and politeness. Familiar and near, but also foreign and forgotten." A soft and ever-emotionless voice finished, surprising everyone.

"Yami-san… you have the same dream as well?" Haruna asked shockingly. Everyone's equally startled eyes were now centred on the golden-haired girl. But in response, she gave a silent 'Mm.' and looked away from her isolated window seat, looking towards the setting sun.

"Hai, but it only occurred one month ago."

"Hmm, it must've took longer for the stream of data to reach Yami-san, given her location." Momo commented.

"We figured as much, with a frequency that high broadcasted throughout space, only Killing Machines like us are able to pick it up-"

"Yami-san isn't a killing machine." A certain black-haired school disciplinarian snapped as she stood up from her chair, her firm eyes glaring on.

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Earthling Yui Kotegawa." Mea fired back sarcastically, her red braid behind her waved around slowly.

"Mea-san. Please do not activate your Trans ability during your course of treatment. The transformation rendering is still buggy and I'm working on a patch." Mikado-sensei requested calmly, although secretly gripping a liquid-filled syringe in her coat pocket tightly.

Hearing the voice of her saviour, Mea eventually relaxed, as did her hair. "Naturally, Master and I saw this as a threat, and so we began to wander around the galaxy. But wherever we travelled, Master always felt a presence behind us, closing in on us. Until one day, it caught up to us."

Seeing the people now all silently engaged, Mea continued her recount further. "Our first encounter with this…this being was on a deserted planet, where we were fortunate enough to escape. B-But then the planet-"

"Th-the five planets that were reported to be destroyed, that was you-"

"It wasn't us." Mea countered Nana firmly, a hint of rage hidden within her tone. "That was…what he did."

"W-What did 'he' do?" Mikado asked, her tone cautious. _Who can possibly possess the power of planetary destruction, other than Konjiki no Yami…_

"I…I'm not sure, Master and I were only concentrated on getting away. But…" Mea then paused as she looked down on her hand. "Back on those planets… I could feel every particle in the air, in the earth, in the water, moving unnaturally. It was as if he was able to…to manipulate and change them. ALL of them…"

The people were now evidently shocked at the news. Each with heavy thoughts in their minds.

"W-Who can he possibly be? You've seen him right, Mea?" Nana asked in concern. But this didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"I can't remember clearly, gomen ne, Nana-chan." Mea replied, shaking her head. Silence now filled the air.

_Nana seems to get along with her…. But nevertheless…she's still a threat. _ Rito analysed.

"Yuuki-kun, you've been pretty quiet for a while. What do you think?" The short-haired Universal Doctor asked as eyes turned towards the boy. The group of girls saw the boy slowly getting up from his slumped position on the table.

"Sigh… You know," He said as he grabbed his school bag. "This…..story, is emotional and all, but jokes aside." Rito said condescendingly, much to everyone's surprise. "You still haven't answered my question." Rito stated icily, his golden-brown eyes glaring at those widened deep blue ones. "What, are, you, doing, here?" He reiterated, pausing briefly after every word.

Nervously, Mea then turned her head, briefly looking at the buxom doctor, who cryptically nodded her head in return. Receiving her confirmation, Mea then locked eyes with Rito. "Master and I are here…..because….because we are finding protection." But the next response was not what she expected from the former assassin Earthling.

"Hahaha…hehe…" Rito faint chuckle faded after a few seconds, his face now holding a condescending smile. "So this is a joke after all: you're here to find protection." Rito mocked as he gave yet another short laugh of disbelief, this time rubbing his palms together, trying to calm himself down. The others could only look on in blatant question as Rito reacted the way he did. "Well you know what, Kurosaki Mea, neither of you are safer on Earth than you are out in the stars, I guarantee you that. You might as well be back floating around." Rito replied, finally looking at the Trans weapon with a serious face.

"You mean out in space, spending every day running away from an unknown enemy and possibly getting caught and thrown into galactic prison forever?"

"Kurosaki Mea, if I were you, I would get those prison guards to prepare a nice little cell for you, because anywhere in the world will be much safer than here." Rito got up and headed for the door, the sunlight behind his back.

"And why's that?"

"**Because you will find no protection-on a planet-with me.**" He finished coldly as he flickered away, stunning the girls into silence.

_Master…. What do I do? _Asked herself as she look down in distress. Mikado placed a hand on the distraughted girl's back.

"Give him time." Was all she said. _Easier said than done… _She thought in her mind.

/

/

_**(That night…)**_

The air was still and night was silent. Though not only did this apply to the outside, but also the interiors of houses in Sainan City, one house in particular. The inside of said house was dim and peaceful. But one room however remained alit.

A young man in nothing but simple dark blue shorts and a white T-shirt stood within the room. The room was filled with steam and the sounds of the fans on the ceiling, trying its best to suck out any steam within the room. The young man looked at himself through the sink mirror, and roughly he ruffled a hand over his slightly damp orange hair. The pair of golden brown eyes met a pair of identical golden brown eyes.

_So much is happening… was that right? _The teenager thought in discomfort as he grabbed a towel beside him and promptly flung it over his shoulders as he turned left and exited the bathroom.

It didn't take long before the orange haired teen reached the door to a room. Hanging on the door was a sign of soccer design, reading 'Rito' in messy handwriting. He opened the door and entered the dark room.

He walked in the room bare footed as he closed the door behind him. He was frustrated and evidently tired. He gave a loud tired sigh as he threw the towel on his shoulders, which flopped over neatly on his computer chair. But he paid no heed to his perfect throw as he headed for his only objective in mind: the bed.

_I'm so tired… _The boy moaned in his head as he flopped square onto his bed, turning his body upright as he did so. He gave out a loud yawn as he spread his arms across the bed and closed his eyes. But those same eyes widened at the feeling of flesh under his hand. That unmistakable feeling of-

"M-Momo?!" He cried out as he sat up on the bed in a flash and was about to push up against the end of the bed, when he abruptly stopped as he recognised the person before him.

"L-Lala?" He spluttered out as he caught a good view of the girl, many thanks to the moonlight past the window. The pink haired Devilukean had had nothing but a simple white T shirt on, but more specifically, _his _shirt on. It was big and baggy, stretching down to her thighs. Although her apparel was big, it did nothing to minimise her _natural _features.

"Just relax, Rito." She soothed as she pushed onto his chest gently, laying the boy back onto his single bed. She then turned her body, so that she was also laying down beside him, her head resting on his chest. There the two relaxed, staring into space. Lala took the chance to listen to his heartbeat, which was surprisingly erratic, despite his rather…comfortable position. But it didn't take her long to figure out what it was.

"Ne, Rito…"

"Hmm?"

"About today…" Gid's daughter started softly. "Is she really the girl you met in Planet Mistletoe?"

Rito's eyes widened as the girl brought up the subject. "….Hai." He answered reluctantly.

"I see…" She trailed off. _She's nothing like how Rito described her to be… _"You didn't have to be so hard on her. Besides, she is Nana's first friend at school. And according to her-"

"Lala, this…'Kurosaki Mea' is willing to do anything for this 'master' of hers, and that makes her a threat to everyone… to you. She is a weapon-"

"And Yami-san?"

Rito halted in realisation as he thought about what he had just blurted out. _That's right… Yami isn't a weapon….but Kurosaki Mea….I…._

"I…I'm sorry…" Rito whispered as he gave out a heavy sigh, relaxing his body. "It's just…"

"Nani, Rito?" Lala asked curiously as she turned towards the boy. Distressed golden-brown eyes stared into shining emerald ones.

"It's just…everything is suddenly coming back….and I find it difficult t-to…." Lala remained silent as she listened on to his whispers.

"I….I thought it's was behind me, behind us. All the fighting…the visions…the killings…the weapons…the contracts…planets….the assassin…" Rito then huffed silently and closed his eyes. "And then your father….It's all coming back. I'm…"

"…"

"Scared." He finished, saying the word 'scared' as if it was a foreign language.

But that didn't last long as the boy found himself in a warm and tight embrace. Lala had wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling him towards her….well, _her._

"Daijobu, Rito." She chanted as she kissed him on the forehead. "It's fine, Rito. We'll go through this together."

Rito found himself no longer able to object to this open gesture of affection as he gave in, letting himself go in her loving and eternal embrace, but at the same time, blushing madly.

"A-Arigato, Lala." The boy whispered weakly the briefly broke apart from each other. They locked eyes as they leaned in, sharing one final kiss of the night.

/

/

_**(In a completely different part of the universe… )**_

Up past the night sky, and among the stars, there existed the central planet of the Milky Way. The planet was, in one word, majestic. Some say it's many times the sun's size, and others say it's like paradise. This particular planet, was like no equal. Suspended in darkness, the planet was orbited by countless of glittering gleams in the distance, but only a few larger ones dared to approach their superior that was this majestic planet. This magnificent planet had a crystal clear atmosphere, one could look from space and witness all the variety of geography present in this world. All the vast uneven areas of green, all the blue, all the buildings of gold, all the levels of silver, the levels of rock, and all the patches of white. Freckles of grey would occasionally dart around the planet in all sorts of directions, leaving only a smoke trail behind them.

But perhaps the most interesting objects present on the surface of this planet were the tall towers which populated this planet like pineapple. Those gleaming gold and black towers stretched up to the skies, some even penetrating the atmosphere. But one cluster of towers stood superior amongst them all.

This group of towering golden columns stood proudly on an enormous rock formation. This…formation's columns were situated in a castle-like structure, with its outer towers wrapping tightly around the tallest spike in the centre. The structure greatly resembled twin golden devil wings, each wrapped protectively around the contents within.

/

/

Towards the distance, a moderately sized spaceship approached the castle. It was slick and black, with delicate black symbols painted on the side. The ship propelled through the air, leaving nothing but white smoke in its wake, creating a loud noise in the area. This ship was surrounded by various other jets, which were humbled by the sheer size of the centre vessel. And within minutes, the group of aircrafts slowly docked into the welcoming wings of the palace.

/

/

_**(Mother ship, newly docked…)**_

One man opened his fierce and black eyes as they quickly adjusted to its surroundings. The man was short, but his height did nothing to minimise his sense authority as he began walking down the steps newly laid out behind the ship. He stepped out of his ship and onto the cold grey ground. He was immediately greeted by a corridor of black suited people who stood beside him in parallel.

"Welcome back, my king…"

"You have returned, my lord."

"My king…" The tailed people all bowed their heads respectfully as the man would walk past them, their tails drooped down.

"Hm..." Was the heavy grunt that came as a reply from the Devilukean king as he approached two large cathedral doors of brown, which folded backwards in fear. The man the walked inside the palace, holding his hand up in the process as he disappeared on the steps, stopping the people who were about to talk to him. The people stepped back at the signal, in fear of their king's wrath.

The tailed scholars all looked at each other with fearful eyes, each with the same thought on their minds. _Gid-sama is angry…very angry._

/

/

_**(Minutes later, …)**_

"My dear, you have returned. I saw your ship coming in just moments ago." A soft and serene voice spoke, the figure still onlooking the horizon. A woman stood on a huge balcony overlooking civilization.

The small but aged king now sat next to the curvaceous figure, to be precise, on the arm rest for the figure that was the balcony fence. His small hand rested upon her smooth ones. "…"

"You seemed troubled…."

"Yes….Yes I am…" He began softly, which seemed odd to everyone, even himself. "My dear, our daughters…will be returning home in a few weeks time."

"Hm? I thought the successor you chose on Earth-"

"That _human boy _is nothing but a liar, who deceived us and has repeatedly placed our daughters in danger."

"Honey, you know how stubborn those three can be-"

"I am their father-"

"And _I _am their mother."

"…"

"…I know, my love. But we are not only the parents of those three, but also the king and queen of the Milky Way. We have the responsibility to protect everyone from the danger that is to come…"

"That is why this Yuuki Rito, though I haven't met him in person, is the best chance of their safety."

"…" The two stayed together for a while, both looking upwards into the black space above, decorated by stars and moons. And ever so softly, the king of the Mikly Way began to speak.

/

/

"Sephie, my dear….I am getting old…." Gid began slowly as he stroked over his black spiky hair with one hand, which, not to his surprise, had streaks of grey hidden in them. "Did you know?"

"Nani?" The figure asked curiously.

"There is a native and ancient Devilukean legend passed down from generation to generation. A legend...between kings."

"A legend….between kings…."

"Hai. It was said that every king which ruled the Deviluke has a moon dedicated to him. And when every king steps down, their moons live would too diminish in their shine…And that has been true for the past kings." He said as he took her hand, pointing it to the six distant moons. "There's only one still alit…"

"Yours…" His wife breathed.

"hai. But its lost most of its glamor compared to many years ago…"

"Wh…What are you saying…"

"I'm saying….I'm saying that this could be our last moon… this planets last moon."

"Why…?" But it was then when she connected all the dots. "Is it….the enemy?" She asked worriedly.

"…." But Gid remained silent. _I must find another worthy successor in the meantime…_

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT, MAINLY WITH THE DESCRIPTION OF PLANET DEVILUKE, TO WHICH I HAVE TO THANK Darkboy18, Miknel-san, WhiteBeaner and daibai1998 FOR PROVIDING IDEAS. **

**I WOULD LOVE READERS' OPINION ON THIS STORY **

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	10. Back to School

**Chapter 10: Back to School**

_Previously:_

"_A legend….of kings…."_

"_Hai. It was said that every king which ruled the Deviluke has a moon dedicated to him. And when every king steps down, their moons live would too diminish in their shine…And that has been true for the past kings." He said as he took her hand, pointing it to the six distant moons. "There's only one still alit…"_

"_Yours…" His wife breathed._

"_hai. But its lost most of its glamor compared to many years ago…"_

"_Wh…What are you saying…"_

"_I'm saying….I'm saying that this could be our last moon… this planets last moon."_

"_Why…?" But it was then when she connected all the dots. "Is it….the enemy?" She asked worriedly. _

"…_." But Gid remained silent. I must find another worthy successor in the meantime… _

/

/

**Chapter 10: Back to School**

The air was cold, sending chills up towards the back of every Sainan citizen. Though the uprising of the sun was apparent to all, it could not, for all its might, stop the chilliness that was the morning. The vegetation and plants stood around stilly, as if shivering from the cold, beads of their sweat would roll down from their leaves and onto the earth below. But as cold as the morning was, earthlings were however forever bound to their mundane tasks, going to work, getting to school, etc. This however, did not apply for two figures. One stood still on a utility pole on the side of a building, whist the other sat on a bar beside her.

"Master, how are you injuries?" a sitting figure asked curiously, her legs dangling in the air, kicking at nothing in particular. In her mouth was her usual watermelon flavoured lollipop.

"You need not worry, Mea." A devious voice came out from beside her.

"..." Hearing her master's ever so stoic reply, she her head and looked up beside her, towards the shaded figure. The braided girl was about to speak when her voice hung back, as if frozen. But ever so slowly, she began to talk.

"Gomen ne, Master." Mea began, taking out the lollipop from her mouth, looking forward towards the horizon. "I have failed to carry out your orders. Forgive me." She apologised, her red braid drooped down by her side in submission.

"You need not worry, my child. Our main objective for the moment is complete." This was not the response she expected from the red head's superior. The girl was expecting a punishment of some kind or form. But this definitely astounded her.

"M-Master?" Was all she could stutter out.

"You will remain vigilant of the sky. Let me worry about Konjiki no Yami. _He _must not get his hands on the darkness genome." Was the whisper of the wind as the figure vanished along, leaving Mea alone on the buildings.

_As you wish, master. _The red braided trans weapon vowed as she pushed off the bar she sat on, now crouching onto it instead. She looked over the increasing skyline of this foreign world that she resided in, letting off a sigh. "Now then. Time for school." A dark pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back as she took off, bending the metal var.

/

/

_**(In another part of Sainan…)**_

We now find ourselves zoomed in onto the streets of city. Cars of different size and colours buzzed around, filling the air with their filth. And like buzy ants, endless waves of people could be seen travelling on the busy roads. In the midst of it all was a triplet of an unfamiliar group. Never in their lives have they found themselves together like this. A pair of figures, one in casual clothes and the other in dark gothic ones, followed a preteen girl, who marched on proudly, a red school bag hung behind her shoulders.

"I understand it's by first day back. Demo…."

"Rito, Yami-san, shouldn't you two be at school right now?" The leading girl asked as she halted in her path, turning around, looking at the two uniformed teen with her queer golden-brown eyes.

"Come on Mikan, don't be like that? How can I miss my cute sister's first day of school?" The boy replied, teased slightly, smiling at the brown haired girl. But this was enough to give the poor girl a small blush on her cheek.

"A-And what about you, Yami-san, don't you have school as well?" The female Yuuki asked the girl standing next to his brother.

"Please don't mind me, Yuuki Mikan. I'm only here to observe and further my studies on the 'interactions and relations between individuals'." Yami answered truthfully, but ever so stoically, to which the siblings both faltered.

_That's Yami-san for you, I guess…_ Both siblings thought as two anime sweatdrop drooped from their foreheads.

"That's…fine, I guess….hehe?" Mikan laughed dryly. But the sudden cry of bells from a distance shattered their awkward silence as they realised their predicament.

"Oh no! That's the bell. I'm can't believe I'm gonna be late on my first day!" Mikan yelped in panic as she took off without warning, disappearing amidst the crowd of students, leaving the two teenagers behind, biting the dust.

"Haha…well, there she goes." Rito laughed half-heartedly as he placed his hands on his hip, giving out a sigh, blowing his hair upwards. _I hope she makes a lot of friends…_

The crimson eyed girl cold give the boy a look of bewilderment, well, the best she could do anyway. "You…care a lot about her, don't you, Yuuki Rito." She asked, watching the boy's surprisingly gentle eyes onlooking the school down the street.

"What kind of question is that?" Rito waved off with a smile as he peered down onto his watch. His golden brown eyes briefly widened in horror. "Oh crap! We forgot about the maths exam first period. I studied hard all week, I'm NOT getting another C." He vowed out loud. "Gomen ne, Yami, I'm gonna go first." And with that simple phrase, he disappeared in the chilling wind of the morning.

_So this is sibling love…. I wonder if that can ever happen to Mea and I… _Yami wondered in her mind as she too vanish.

/

/

_**(Elementary school with Mikan…)**_

"Minna-san! I would like to introduce a new student into our class today. Or rather, an old student returning to us." A female with brown hair called out, instantly silencing the class. But upon hearing the news, the body of students in the room began to murmur amongst themselves.

"An old student?"

"Who could it be?"

"Could it be a boy or a girl?"

Small questions similar were thrown around the room.

"Quiet down, class." But with that small sentence, the entirety of the students was once again silenced. "You can come in now." The teacher in glasses called out as she turned her head to her left, where the white classroom door slid open.

Moments later, a small figure stepped in the classroom, her footsteps were quiet and shy, but her confident expression betrayed her posture. Upon seeing the newcomer, a wave of murmur and gasps filled the classroom, namely two student's voice caught the nervous girl's attention.

"Sachi, Mami!" Mikan exclaimed, a now bright expression adorned on her face. _Haven't seen those two in a long time… _She thought to herself in anticipation.

"M-Mikan, is that you?!" One particular girl exploded. Her outburst earned her a weak wave and a silent 'hello' from the new student.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher asked kindly, sitting in her chair.

_Right…just do what Rito said… _Mikan reminded herself inwardly as she gave a huff.

"H-hai!" The female Yuuki stuttered as she once again faced the class. "M-My name is Yuuki Mikan, I have been studying in A-America for the past year and I'm returning to this class starting today, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She repeated the words of her brother as she gave a typical bow, her hands straight by her side.

But the response from the class was nothing she would've expected. Both the teacher and her jolted in surprise as the male portion of her class exploded with joy, standing up from their seats, a fist raised in the air.

"YATTA!" The boys cried out in unison, to which the females in the class sweatdropped.

"Ano…your seat will be…"

/

/

_**(During break…)**_

"Mikan-chan, I would like to arrange a home visit sometime this week, but I was wondering if it was possible if we could do it this week?" A certain homeroom teacher ask, sitting in her chair, looking at the girl standing before her. The two individuals found themselves conversing in the staff room. And like a typical working office, it was well ventilated, with not three but four air-conditioners situated along the four walls of the room. Each workspace subdivided into their own individual desks, which all had stacks and mountains of paperwork just piling along the edges of the furniture messily, leaving almost no space for any work to be done.

And there Mikan stood, her golden-brown eyes widened in surprise. "W-Why all of a sudden-" She asked in surprise.

"I haven't seen you in over a year, Mikan-chan. And I wouldn't mind seeing your guardian and talk about your life in…what was the country again?"

"A-A-America." Mikan stuttered lamely.

"Right. So make sure you arrange with your guardian for a time for our home visit." The teacher replied with a sweet smile, somehow soothing the nervous girl.

"H-Hai-"

"Mikaaaaan!" two voices called out loudly from outside the doorway as the teacher and student turned towards the entrance, only to find the Yuuki's two best friends standing there eagerly, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Now go, before the break ends. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up with all your friends." Haruko Nitta-sensei said as the little girl left…..or was dragged from the room. _I wonder what her guardian is like… _

/

/

_**(Sainan High School, Kendo Dojo)**_

Suffering through the long and torturous day, herds of students, male and female alike, flocked towards the school entrance, in search of their freedom from the hell they call school. It was understandable as to what happened today. The setting sun light only added insult to injury to the fried brains of the students. But as downcasted as the students were, the inevitable step of visiting the shoe lockers by the school entrance cannot be ignored. The clanking of lockers and the occational 'thud!' of the dropping shoes were all shrouded by the murmurs of the students, namely the school girls kendo team.

"I can't believe I completely forgot about the exams today!" One particular girl in her dark blue kendo garb exclaimed, putting the school shoes back into its locker.

"I did horrible…. Ne, how about you?" Another girl added.

"M-Me? I pretty much failed everything, except for maths….I hope."

"Well, I screwed up English, that's for sure…"

"Sigh…" The rest of the team exhaled in exasperation as they scarily imagined the big red 'F' tainted on their exams papers.

"There's nothing we can do… let's just head to training…."

"Huh? Where did Kaichou go?" One member of the group asked openly.

"I think senpai said she'll be at the dojo earlier." Another answered.

/

/

_**(Minutes later…)**_

Having squeezing their way out the bottlenecked school building's entrance. The entirety of the Sainan kendo team walked along a path to a mildly secluded building beside the school. Before them stood a traditional Japanese dojo, with it's unmistakable styled roofs and the overall wooden design, which stood one story high. The group arrived before the shoji as a hand reached for the door frame when they all heard noises from within. They halted as they eyed each other. And in moments, the group of girls had their ears attached to the thin dividers that was the doors, eagerly listening to the muffled voices.

"_You ready?"_

"_M-Mm."_

"That's Rin-senpai and Rito-san's voices!-"

"Shh….they're gonna find out…" One kendo practitioner hushed her friend as they listened on.

"_Just do it like how I showed you the other day…."_

"_You ready?"_

"_H-Hai."_

"…"

"W-What could they possibly be doing?!" A girl whispered. "And alone…"

"_Senpai…Use your hands a bit more…"_

"_Huh?...…Like-Like this….?"_

"_A bit gentler…."_

"_Hm…how is it, Yuuki-kun?"_

"…_yeah, just like that."_

"_I see…."_

"Rito-san's telling her t-t-to use her ha-hands…" One girl stuttered out, blushing severely, clearly with 'strange' thoughts in her mind.

"Why on earth would she need to use her hands for him-" An unnamed girl asked aloud, but regretted doing so as a collective thought reached their minds.

"Don't tell me….are they doing _it_?!" One whispered, almost gasping.

"I-It can't be….in the dojo?!" A girl hushed back.

"And with Rito-san?"

"_Senpai, you have to put your whole body into it…"_

"_O-Okay…I'll….I'll try my best!"_

"_You've got to relax. And make sure not to lean so much."_

"_Hgh…uh…Umgh…."_

"_See, much better. And it hurts less, doesn't it?"_

"_Hai… the pain is getting smaller and smaller."_

"_It'll be gone before you even know it, you just need more practice, that's all."_

"KAICHOU! How could y-Ahh!" Screamed the team as the door involuntarily slid open, funnelling the pile of girls into the dojo into a stack.

"Nani…" The students stuttered, with sweatdrops on their foreheads, and their eyes blank with shock, given the scene before them. There they were, the orange haired teen and his black pony-tailed senpai. The two were standing around an obscure wooden dummy on one far side of the wall. The dummy itself was strange looking: Consisting of one central log, two smaller armed sized log sprouted from three quarters height from the bottom. And towards the mid-section of the dummy, another log was present, imitating yet another….arm. Finally, sprouted from the lower mid-section downwards was a wooden stand consisting of one bend.

"N-Nani?" Rito jittered, a comical question mark sat above his head.

_So it's a misunderstanding….after all. And we were hoping they would…. _The students thought in unison, sighing deeply.

/

/

_**(Dat night, around 7 or so…)**_

"Ara ara! Such a tiring day today…." One particular pointy eared woman sighed to herself as walked into a luxurious bedroom. The redheaded woman dived childishly into her queen sized bed, squirming against the comfortable bed sheets with her rather…exposed robe. But given her state of fatigue, she eventually settled down to lying on her bed, staring upwards into the small chandelier with her emerald green eyes.

_Mea Kurosaki and this 'master' of hers. How could two top ranked assassins reduce to running to a Deviluke controlled part of the universe…. I wonder? _The universal doctor thought to herself. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she reached into her velvet red robe, pulling a regular smart phone out of the pocket.

"I should call Tearju to-" She started, but stopped, as she realised that the phone was no longer connected. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tapped a few buttons again, but to her fears, it did nothing to revive the connection. _That's strange, how can I not have reception here? This hasn't happened before… _She gave out a tired sigh as she threw her cell phone onto another part of her bed. "Well, whatever. I guess I'll use the home phone in-" But without warning, a loud 'pak!' noise filled the house as everything went dark.

_This is really strange…._ She thought as she sat on the bed, contemplating on events passed, until moments later, she finaly gave out. _Ugh…I guess I'll fix it tomorrow… _She concluded as she laid back into her bed, closing her eyes for the last time in the night.

/

/

_**(In nameless apartment…)**_

The pitter patter of rain could almost be…can be heard from everywhere within the dark and empty apartment. The windows could reflect different hues of grey and droplets of water in the form of lines. But the door of the apart slammed open, as lightning crackled at that exact moment, the heavens could only cry louder and louder as rain drops now ravaged the door mat. A silhouetted figure stood by the doorway ominously, breathing heavily.

But a sudden clock of a switch gave life to everything within the shelter.

"Ahh…the weather forecast was completely wrong today…" A feminine voice complained as the brown was once again shut, shielding everything off the poor weather outside. The woman had long golden (blonde) hair, flowing all the way down to her lower back, ending with a large blue bowtie. Her bangs came close to covering her alluring green eyes, but ultimately her glasses succeeded. Adorned on this young curvaceous woman was a professional black suit, a knee-height black dress instead of pants. Juxtaposing that black suit was a pure white shirt with high collar and a green brooch.

Without warning, a all too familiar vibration shook her entire body to the core as she panicked. But being as clumsy as she was, her left pinkie toe got caught on a table leg as she whelped in pain, falling onto the wooden floor board on her butt.

"Itatatata…." She muttered as she rubbed her hand down her lower back, soothing her of the pain. Then slowly, but steadily, she reached into her skirt pocket and retrieved a cell phone.

"A missed call?" She asked herself curiously as she tapped the screen once.

"dloood…dlooodooood…." The phone called out, until a reply finally came through.

"Ah, Tearju-san, I was hoping you would call back." A polite male voice spoke.

"D-Do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde asked. _Strange….this voice…so familiar…._

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: **I'M A BIT SICK, SO THE WRITING COULD SLOW DOWN A **_**LITTLE**_** BIT **

**BUT NEVERTHELESS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED. **


	11. Origins

**Chapter 11: Origins**

_Previously:_

"Itatatata…." She muttered as she rubbed her hand down her lower back, soothing her of the pain. Then slowly, but steadily, she reached into her skirt pocket and retrieved a cell phone.

"A missed call?" She asked herself curiously as she tapped the screen once.

"dloood…dlooodooood…." The phone called out, until a reply finally came through.

"Ah, Tearju-san, I was hoping you would call back." A polite male voice spoke.

"D-Do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde asked. _Strange….this voice…so familiar…._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Origins<strong>

A pair of emerald green eyes opened once again, staring herself in the mirror, nothing she hasn't done all her life. But with the absence of her glasses, all the woman saw was a faint blurry image of everything, just a hue of gold and skin staring back at her. But eventually, hearing the trickling, or rather…the gushing of the shower tap, she whelped in surprise as she turned to her right, entering into the shower.

"Ahh…." The woman sighed in pleasure and relief as her entire being was met with water, warming her up amidst the cold and unforgiving morning. The golden haired woman reached for a bottle, grabbing it off the ground beside her. She flipped the bottle upside-down and squeezed, causing the white substance from within to eject. And with that, she began smothering and rubbing shampoo over her head. Her eyes shut as to avoid the excess trickling down her hair….or in deep thought.

_Last night…._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Flashback – 12 hours ago…)<strong>_

"Huh? Job offer?" Tearju asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes." The voice on the other end replied. "This is a job I'm certain you're very….experienced in."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say that it's on a…..biotechnological level." The voice replied delicately. "And, I understand that you're currently unemployed?"

"H-How do you know that?" The woman asked, a hint of insecurity instantly crawled into her mind.

"Like I said, I'm an old friend of yours. And, get this- I've actually worked with you." He added playfully.

"I-I guess we could a-arrange some form of meeting…" Tearju said hesitantly.

"Excellent, you've no idea how excited I am to see you again." He said in gentlemen delight. "How does dinner sound-"

"Well-"

"I recommend 'the Garden' down in the shopping district. The service is nice, the waitresses-oh the waitresses are absolutely adorable. The earthling food there's just…..fascinating. Oh I just love the way they make their sushis…so much class…" The mysterious man rambled on.

"Ano…I actually just got home. Plus it's raining outside. How about-"

"How about now?" The man asked charismatically.

"What are you talking abo-" Tearju paused in mid-sentence as peered out the window. Her jaw comically dropped at the sight of the now clear night. Not a drop of rain was present, not even on her window.

"How…."

"How does dinner sound, my dear?" He reiterated.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Later on...)<strong>_

There the former biotechnology pioneer stood, in the chilly and moist night air. The city behind her was buzzing with cars and people, much expected of this busy district. After sitting through an awfully light traffic and an uncannily free and pleasant taxi ride, the suited lady found herself at the doorsteps of a restaurant….or building. One would assume this restaurant was high class, but assumptions needn't to be made, the five glowing stars which shone above the revolving glass doors kind of gave it away to passer-by's. The green-eyed scientist was baffled by the place.

_This….I think this is the right place…. The Garden…. _Tearju read to herself. "Yosh…I can't pass up a job offer." And with that, she pushed past the transparent doors and ventured forth.

But like intergalactic travel, she found herself completely immersed in an entirely different world. What once was a gloomy and busy night, was not naught but a clean and organized safe haven, shielded from the noises and the people outside. The aroma of grilled food and freshly cooked vegetables quickly filled the air around her. And without knowing it herself, she began looking around, taking slow steps towards the counter.

_Sugoi…so this is a five star restaurant… _She thought in awe, but was instantly snapped from her trance by a voice before her.

"Ano…would you be Tearju Lunatique-san?" A waitress in formal clothing requested humbly behind the counter, causing her to jump.

"Ah…Hai…" She could only stutter in response.

"He's waiting for you. This way." The waitress said with a smile, before stepping out from the counter, leading the new customer into the place.

As the golden haired beauty walked through the restaurant, she was put off by the amount of customers in this palace of a restaurant, which….wasn't many. Of all the tables that she walked past, only a selected few were used by customers. The other tables were all vacant, clean of anything but the clean silver cutleries perfectly laid out.

_Looks like there's not many people here… _Tearju mused.

"He's right through there." The waitresses said as she gave a small bow, before retreating back to the entrance and ultimately, out of sight.

"A-Arigato…" She said, no longer caring about whether or not the waitress heard it or not. She concentrated on the two traditional shoji dividers, split right down the centre. The shouji had dark brown wood frames, running across the light beige panels, which was what really drawn her, as the doors were the inked impression drawings of wolves, one delicately placed on each panel.

But deciding that she had dwindled enough, she courageously slid the two doors open silently, and stepped into the room. She stepped past the narrow entrance and ended up in a moderately sized room. Her mouth gaped open at the sheer traditional design of everything in the room, all except for the modern wooden tables. Her eyes then reverted to what…or rather, who was before her. The figure in the room had his back facing her, on the back end of the room. He wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The shirt was wrapped around by a darker coloured waist coat, hugging comfortably around his figure. His shirt neatly tucked into his rich purple dress pants, supported by a belt hidden by the waistcoat. His maroon-black dress shoes shiny and polished. This man, screamed class.

She froze like ice. Seeing that person, hearing that familiar voice. Her pupil shook in utter awe as she dropped her bag that she held on her left hand.

"You….." She stuttered off, unable to form words. "Impossible…."

"You know….." The figure said as he turned around, showing his loose buttons by his collar. "I once said the very same thing, when I found that I wasn't the only who escaped, Tearju-san." He replied honestly, placing the transparent yellow bottle in his hand down beside the cupboard on the wall.

"Ougi….Tsunaru…" The woman sobbed began to sob, both hands on her face, streaming with tears. But soon the found herself in a soft embrace.

"It's nice to see you still remember my name." The man soothed, patting her on the back. "Come on, let's get some food in you. We have a lot to catch up on." He said, finally releasing the embrace, leading his long lost friend to her seat. The man then once again turned to the wine cupboard to the side of the room, a bottle in his hand.

"Champagne, my dear?" he joked, class evident in his tone.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(30 minutes later…)<strong>_

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am, to see one of my fellow colleagues from E.D.E.N still alive." The man said, placing his chopsticks on the table, switching to a glass of champagne.

"Ougi-san…" She started hesitantly, but after meeting his comforting brownish-yellow eyes, she finally loosened up. "I…I thought you were dead….I have so many questions…" She said. In response, the man opened up his arms slightly.

"Fire away," He said invitingly. "Nothing held back."

"Did y-your wife, Aoi-san…" she trailed off as she saw his brownish-yellow eyes softened ever so slightly, his hands now together on the table.

He gave a small huff before replying. "Tearju-san…remember back then, when we discovered all the evil schemes conducting in their facilities, the darkness program…. The weapons."

"…" The woman gave no reply as she looked down.

"The four of us, you, me, Eve, and Aoi-chan, my wife. The three of us were supposed to escape from their labs. But Aoi-chan had something important to do…She ah…she…" but his voice was lost in the silence as his hands grip on one another tightened. The man looked down, his brown hair shadowing his face entirely. A tear stain could be seen, soaked up into the table cloth.

"No…." Tearju gasped as her eyes widened in pure shock. _Aoi…san….is dead? _She cried in her head "A-Aoi-san….is she…." And to her horror, a simple nod was the reply she got as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. "I'm….I am sorry for your loss… she was so lovely…."

"Yes she was…..Not a single day passes when I don't think about her…but…..us being in this dimension are bound by the flow of time… I guess…" The man replied sentimentally, a wine glass in his hands once again.

"I've got to ask…. What have you been up to since, Tearju-san?" Ougi asked, his tone recovering.

"After I escaped from the facility, I…I hid." She answered, almost in shame. "I travelled from one planet to another, picking up small jobs along the way. But a few years later, I decided to go back to EDEN. But…"

"Nothing…" The man finished grimly, this time seeing the woman nod instead.

"I've expected as much….after so many years…" The man added as the two adults delved into silence. Each silently enjoying their delightful dinners, although their hearts said otherwise.

"C-Come to think of it. What have _you _been up to for the past few years?" Tearju asked.

"This brings us to dessert, I guess." The man concluded as he wiped his mouth politely with his cloth, before ducking down the table, only to resurface with a black briefcase bag.

"What…." Tearju watched as her old friend opened the bag, revealing the folders of paper within. The man then began sifting through the content.

"Hmm…Where are y-There we are." He exclaimed not long afterwards, a stack of stapled paper in his hands. And with that, he dropped the bag by the side of his chair, placing the papers before the woman.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as she picked up the documents from the table, swiftly flipping through the pages, but not without pausing in between.

"'What I've been up to.'" He replied as waited patiently for his colleague, one leg over the other, both his hands held together on the table politely. The light jazz tune in the restaurant background only seemed to get louder, well, in his mind anyway.

"It can't be…The Uni-Clay Theory….." She breathed out, her hands shook as she dropped the documents onto the table.

"That's right, Tearju-san." The man said, retrieving the papers. "**The Universal Clay Theory**." He sighed, a small hint of pride in his voice. "This theory was first proposed by Aoi-chan, my late wife, herself." He continued. "I still remembered that night you know? When she told me about this plan of hers. 'The plan to fix the war' She said." He said, letting out a small laugh.

"'Imagine if anything could be everything.'" Ougi said in seriousness. "That was what she told me one night. It was the idea that everything in the world, everything organic matter, everything string, every particle in the universe, could be moulded and manipulated. Of course, this theory posed immediate and alarming issues."

"'How would you control all this power, that is if this can ever happen?' I remember myself asking. But it was her reply that amazed me the most. 'Don't worry, it'll be like modelling clay. There will only be perfection'. Was what she said."

"'But isn't it a bit dangerous?' I asked. 'Daijobu, it's still only a theory. As long as EDEN doesn't find out, nothing could go wrong.' I could remember her saying this. She sounded so…..so energetic, at that time."

"But….what happened?" Tearju asked fearfully, now fully immersed in the story.

"But after they found out Aoi and I were using lab funds to further out researches on our theory. But the scientists, they saw another potential for Aoi-chan's project. And forced us to collaborate with them. And with the galaxy unification war going on at that time…." He trailed off.

Tearju was nothing but astonished at the news. "Then…the darkness program…..and the Trans program….."

"Hai." Ougi finished sadly. "These were the unfinished, messed up and defied versions Aoi-chan's dream. The horrible scientists worked on it themselves after they took charge of the project when my wife and refused to work anymore."

"So why-"

"But in saying all that," He interrupted. "I also invited you to dinner with business in mind." He said, once again pulling out pieces of paper form his bag, laying them out cleanly on the table. "Back when I scouted you for EDEN, I saw a brilliant mind of biotechnology, who could perhaps advance our understanding of organics by a hundred folds. And I still see that in you."

"Y….you want to….hire me?"

"Tearju-san, I look at you now, and I can still see that familiar spark, that…that crave for science, that thirst for knowledge and the desire for progress." The silver haired man said as he took out a pen from his breast pocket. "And as an old friend, I want to further our passion for science. And to finished what my wife has left for me, for us. If you don't want to do it for science, or me, at least do it for Aoi. This…..this was her life's work…."

"….W-What are you asking me to do?" The voluptuous blonde asked, worriedly, and perhaps fearfully.

"I'm asking you to help finish what she started." He stated bluntly, widening Tearju's eyes.

The former scientist was nothing but speechless. To say that she was baffled at the offer was an understatement. There her old friend stood, the widower who gave provided her first job, the man who invited her to his wedding, one of two friend who she could trusted back in EDEN. That friend, who she thought was forever gone, was back and before her, and with big ambitions no less.

_Ougi and Aoi Tsunari…..The Universal Clay Theory…The darkness program…..Eve… it all started as something of scientific achievements…..but the corrupt scientists back at EDEN….they changed it into something hideous….something profitable from the war…..the Darkness program… _The thought occurred in Tearju's mind as she stared blankly at the piece of contract. She found herself at a loss of words.

"I….I don't know what to say…." She began carefully. _It's because of the darkness program that Eve had to suffer so much…._

"Tearju-san….I know that all this….EDEN, Aoi-chan and projects must have been very hard for you. But you have to understand, it's what Aoi-chan would've want for us." These word engraved into her mind. It stung.

The two then remained silent for a while, neither moving an inch. The well-dressed man would gave at her with his kind brownish eyes, but he never met her emerald green eyes in return. Instead, they were staring at the pen and paper before her, a bead of nervous sweat rolled down the side of her face. Until finally, the suspenseful silence was broken.

"Ougi-san…" She began shakily, catching the man's attention. "I…have made a promise to myself, th-that after what happened back at EDEN and Eve, I…."

"You…." He trailed off expectantly.

"I s-s-swore never to concern myself with biotechnology ever again…" She stuttered out. And soon she felt a hand over hers, specifically, Ougi's hands.

"Tearju-san." He began, holding her hands as their eyes met. "I know this is coming as a shock to you: A friend you thought dead is now coming back and asking you to fulfil his wife's last wish. But I won't force you to decide today." He said as he could feel her tension releasing, no matter how small. "You have a week and a half to decide whether you want to help me or not. But just know that you will always be my best friend, whichever you choose. Sigh….if only Aoi-chan could be here. I'm sure she would be delighted to see her bridesmaid again…" He finished as he lifted his hands off hers.

The two then delved into yet another comfortable silence as each looked down on their laps.

…_the Universal Clay Theory research…. Can I really do it again…..Eve…..she's here on Earth…..Ryouko….. What do I do?... _These feelings lingered in her mind as there she sat, immobilised in her quicksand of thoughts.

"Well." Hearing Ougi's voice, the former scientist snapped out of her trance as she looked at his smiling face. "I think I'll leave it at that then." He said as he go up from his seat, never once making a noise, surprising the young woman. "I'll must get going. It was nice to see you again, Tearju. I look forward for to seeing you again here." He said as he picked up his suitcase, walking past the blonde and eventually out the exit behind her.

"Oh, and Tearju-san?"

"H-Hai?!" She gasped, not expecting his voice.

"Keep the contract to yourself, alright." He requested with a smile. "You're the only soul I trust."

"Ah…Hai." She replied, giving off a weak smile. But that was more than reassuring for the male as he gave a nod, then turned around.

"Enjoy that lobster. It's on me." He joked casually as he disappeared from sight, leaving Tearju.

/

/

/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS BY FAR THE ONLY CHAPTER WITHOUT RITO'S PRESENCE…. AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING, I'VE DEDICATED ONE WHOLE CHAPTER TO THE INTRODUCTION OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER (TWO, IF YOU COUNT THE DEAD ONE). AND IN DOING SO, THIS OC IS SURELY IMPORTANT.**

**NOW, AS SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW, I'M NOT REALLY A BIG FAN OF OCS (THEY'RE **_**OKAY, **_**IF THEY'RE DONE RIGHT.), INFACT, I TRY TO NOT INCLUDE THEM IN MY STORIES, 'CAUSE I BELIEVE INSERTED CHARACTERS BREAK THE STORY'S 'natural flow', IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN… BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION IN THIS ONE, SORRY EVERYONE **

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED (seriously!) **

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	12. With Luck

**Chapter 12: With Luck**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Oh, and Tearju-san?"_

"_H-Hai?!" She gasped, not expecting his voice. _

"_Keep the contract to yourself, alright." He requested with a smile. "You're the only soul I trust."_

"_Ah…Hai." She replied, giving off a weak smile. But that was more than reassuring for the male as he gave a nod, then turned around._

"_Enjoy that lobster. It's on me." He joked casually as he disappeared from sight, leaving Tearju._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: With Luck<strong>

"Yattaaa…..it's finally over!" A voice cheered in relief in the midst of the near empty street as four teenagers could be seen, peacefully making their way down the street. It was late in the afternoon, the young golden-yellowish sun ray illuminated the golden path in which they walked on, and even on them. It was a good change of pace, as opposed to the unforgiving cold weather that they had a few days back. The four would occasionally pass a few fellow students from Sainan, or even a few cyclists in business suits, to which seemed completely normal to the citizens of Sainan City.

"So? How was the health check-up exam?" A tailed female with pink hair asked out loud. The reaction she received from her older sisters were varied. One particular, twitched in annoyance, a bright red tick mark present on the back of her head.

"Hehe~Sensei said I grew again!" The eldest of the Devilukean sisters called out childishly in innocent glee, making ticked off girl shiver. "How about you? Momo? Nana?"

"Oh me?" Momo asked expectantly, secretly eyeing her twin counterpart cunningly. "My breasts also grew a bit." The girl replied slyly as she gave off an ominous giggle. "Guehehe…How about you, Nana?" She asked, in faked innocence, making the pig-tailed girl transitioning from shivering, to trembling in rage, her eyes comically evil red.

"S-Shut up! You were right next to me when it happened!" Nana exclaimed angrily, glaring at her twin, who looked away with her hand covering her mouth, mocking silently.

"Ahehehe…." Lala and Momo gave off an uncomfortable stutter that they called laughter, sweatdropping at the flat-chested girl, who looked directly down towards her chest, flustered.

"J-Just you watch, they'll grow one day! Wh-Who cares about breast sizes anyways?! Ne, Rito?" She demanded as she looked to her right, to the orange haired teen who walked beside her.

"Y…Yeah. Of course." He answered in discomfort, a sweat drop on his blushing face. He awkwardly looked, a look of horrific terror plastered on his face. _Girls sure are scary. _

"Ne, speaking about check-ups, what did Mikado-sensei say about you?" Momo inquired curiously.

"Yawn….same old, just more pills to ease the pain in my eyes, nothing special." He brushed off casually, chuckling.

"Aahhh!~ I can't wait to get home, Magical Kyouko special is on tonight!" Lala squealed in delight, stretching her arms out, to which everyone giggled.

"Well, don't worry, 'cause we're here." Rito announced cheerfully as they turned the corner, into the gates of an oh-so-familiar two story house. The four walked along the pathway, in a single file as Rito gripped on the door knob of the newly replaced door, and turned it.

"Tadaima!-" The four called out in sync. But was thoroughly surprised at a person's voice emanating from further within the house.

"Rito!" The voice of a young girl called out as Rito's eyes widened.

"Mikan?!" he shouted in response as the aliens all looked at each other curiously.

"Come, quick!" She the female Yuuki cried out as Rito as his blue school bag slid off his shoulder and onto the floor, next to his shoes. He then proceeded to the backyard, nearly recklessly smashing into the glass pane in his rush. But fortunately, he remembered to slide open the door as he hopped out the backyard.

"Mikan, what's wrong?!" He exclaimed in worry, stepping down from the deck and onto the grass below.

"Rito!" She cried out, calling out from beside the towering plant life, hands resting on it in concern. "Look!"

"Nani?!" Rito shouted in shock, the Devilukean princesses followed in suit.

"What happened to Celine?!" Everyone wondered.

"I'm checking!" The girl answered.

Surely enough, the development of 'Celine' was a shocking turn of events. What once was the sentient sun flower which stood as tall as the house, now slumped over onto the grass, its leaves and roots laid scattered in a bundle on the ground. The green stalk as well as the flower itself was moist, drenched in what appears to be sweat. The mouth in the centre of the flower was opened gaped, it's tongue out.

"Zeee….zee,,,,zee…" The sentient plant life wheezed out. It sounded exhausted.

"C-Celine?" Lala asked worriedly.

"S-She doesn't look well…is she sick?" Rito added, his tone more or less the same.

"Rito-san, let me examine her!" The voice of Momo Velia Deviluke said in seriousness as her figure brushed past the boy. The tailed girl walked up to the plant as she kneeled down and placed her hands on it's stalks, replacing Mikan's position.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." The princess soothed, examining it over with her determined eyes. She then placed her ear next to the stalk, closing her eyes.

_Oh yeah… she can talk to plants… _Mikan reminded herself.

"Wh-what did she say?" Lala asked.

"She said 'I'm fine.'…..'I'm just tired, don't worry…'" She repeated after 'Celine'.

"D-Demo, how can we not worry…with a quick glance, you can clearly tell that she is suffering…"

"You're right…" Momo stood up and backed off the plant, folding her arms in deep thought. "This plant….may have contracted the sickness named 'Kare Kare'."

"Kare….." Rito stuttered.

"….Kare?!" Nana finished.

"It's a common sickness for this type of plant life…. Mikan-san."

"H-Hai?"

"Has long has she been like this?"

"E-Eto…she was already shrivelling up by the time I got back from school…" Mikan replied.

_This is bad… _Momo thought in her mind as she twirled with a bundle of her hair, deep in thought. "The Kare Kare disease is a very fast reacting sickness. The symptoms could range from one to two days. But if the sickness is not treated by then…"

"Then what?"

"Th-then she will shrivel up and….and possibly even die." She finished, much to everyone's gasping horror.

"Celine will…..die?" Mikan repeated in terror as Rito's golden brown eyes widened.

_Die…._ That particular word recurred and echoed in the boy's mind as his eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, his fists clinched tightly. But this did went unnoticed by everyone, all except for Mikan.

"T-Then, is there any way to cure it?" They asked.

"Hm….." Momo responded as she bit her thumb. "There's only one way….but it's very dangerous…"

"It doesn't matter, please tell us!" He demanded desparately, walking up to Momo, gripping her shoulders as he leaned in, their faces in close proximity. Deep purple eyes met with equal golden brown ones, never once wielding. This stunned the third prrincess, to say the least.

_Rito-san….such a serious look… _She thought, her cheeks reddening uncontrollably, feeling his intensity. She shyly looked away, turning slightly to her left, yet her blush remained. The boy, now realised what he had done, immediately released the girl's shoulders in embarrassment.

"A-Ah…Gomen!" He shouted, flustered.

"It's fine…" She answered modestly. But leaping back into reality, seriousness tightened its grip around everyone once again.

"Back on planet Mistletoe…" She said as everyone's eyes widened. "Tearju-san was conducting research on a berry named 'Luck-Berry' that grows there. It can cure Kare-Kare."

_Planet Mistletoe…of all the planets in the universe… _the orange haired thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Do we have to go there again?" Nana asked, almost in annoyance.

"I don't mind, demo…" Lala began, secretly eyeing her fiancé beside her.

"Rito-dono…" The obscure oval looking pin on Lala's bubble gum pink hair said.

"…" For a while, Rito stayed silent as everyone glanced at him. They saw him looking down on the ground with his hands folded. The boy was about to respond, but was interrupted.

"Daijobu," Momo exclaimed, catching everyone's undivided attention. "I happen to have asked Lunatique-san for a sample of the berry." She said. Momo saw everyone visibly relax, giving huffs and smiles.

"Thank goodness…" Mikan sighed.

"Way to go, Momo~" Lala sung, punching the air above her.

"But there's one problem…" Momo once again began.

"Wh-what is it?" Rito asked.

"Even though the Luck-Berry is in my pocket dimension, there's no way to actually summon it. I haven't had time to officially register it in the D-dial's database."

"What do we have to do?" Rito asked programmatically.

"The only way to get the berry is to actually go into my virtue space-"

"Easy-said easy-done! Don't worry, everyone!" Lala cheered as she took out her pink D-dial from her skirt pocket. She flipped it open and pressed a series of buttons in quick succession.

Soon enough, a bright glow illuminated before the alien girl. The flashing of lights subsided moments later, only to reveal an obscure object. The object was in the shape of a full body-sized mirror. Its pink rectangular frame surrounded a rainbow-ish coloured light within it. And there it stood, confusing everyone.

"Oh, I've used this before, when I have to go into _my _pocket dimension to see my animal friends." Nana pointed out.

"I've calibrated it to Momo's D-dial this time. Let's go!" Lala said childishly, but determinedly. And keeping her word, she leaped into the portal, disappearing into the queer rainbow light.

"Let's go too, Momo." Nana said as the twins unanimously nodded to each other, before following their older sister.

"Rito, let's-"

"No." Rito halted the Yuuki in her steps, as she turned towards him.

"W-Why not?"

"I want you to stay here and look after Celine for us. You can call us if anything happens to her, okay?" Rito explained half-heartedly, his hands on her shoulders. Deep down, Mikan knew that it wasn't the primary reason. The young girl took a moment to study his face. His eyes fixed on hers intensely, but not of anger, but of pure concern, nothing more.

"But-"

"Please." He insisted. But despite Mikan's insistence on the matter, Rito stood firm. Mikan recognise that look, that look of worry and concern carried over from last year. She knew what was on his mind.

"…" The girl then looked away with a small understanding pout.

"Wakata…" She mumbled, looking away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Virtue Space…)<strong>_

Out stepped an orange haired boy in Sainan High School uniform. Confusingly, he looked around his surroundings. He found himself standing next to three other girls, each looking around in the same fashion. The world around them was lush shaded, filled with the smell of flowers and wood. It only makes sense, being in a forest. The ground on which they stood was a carpet of grass. Stretching out to no end. Their entire vicinity was densely populated by tall and thick trees, stretching way to the almost invisible skies. Sunlight would desperately attempt to fill the gaps between leaves and branches. The thick roots of the trees laid thick and visible, all tangled up in a bunch from time to time.

"Sigh…welcome to my pocket dimension." Momo announced, although her voice lacked excitement, it made up with its urgency.

"So….where's this luck berry?" Nana asked as she turned around, looking forestry of a dimension.

"I swore I put it in this chest…" Momo said in panic as she opened up a secretive hatch on the surface of one particularly thick root, only to discover nothing but hollow space. Her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth gritted as she slammed the hatch back into the root. She gave a huff before placing her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Where could it have possibly went?" She asked openly.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to find it." Lala said, to which everyone inwardly agreed. Momo then walked over to a particularly large tree. She pressed her hands and ear onto the trunk, her eyes closed.

"Jumbo-san, have you seen the Luck-berry that I left the other day?" She asked softly. And for a moment, there was silence. "Nani?!" She exclaimed. "Arigato, Jumbo-san." She finished the seemingly one sided conversation as she lifted herself off the plant.

"W-What did 'Jumbo-san' say?"

"He says that Shibarisuki-san took the berry when he was asleep…" Momo said.

"Shibarisuki….san?" Everyone stuttered, comical question marks on their heads.

"He's a tree I met from planet Okiwana. He was sick at that time and I helped him heal from his sickness at that time." Momo explain.

"Why would Shibarisuki-san take the Luck-berry all of a sudden?" Nana asked.

"I don't know…."

"Then we'll find out." Rito said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(A while later…)<strong>_

After roughly half an hour of travels later, the group of four had finally reached a clearing in the midst of the dense forest, which was odd, to say the least. The circular clearing was nothing more than a flat grass field, save for a huge towering plant life which stood, or should I say, rooted to the earth below. There stood a tree, around twice the size of Celine. Its bark was dark brown and dry. The rich green leaves sprouting from the branches cover the top half of the tree entirely. The thin roots of the tree wriggled about, swaying mindlessly.

"So this is Shibarisuki-san….." Everyone said in awe. From their vantage point amongst the tree branches to the side of the clearing, one would have to be blind and deaf to miss the giant of a tree.

"This…plant, took the Luck-berry?" Nana stuttered, staring at the life form in disbelief.

"Despite his size, he can actually move pretty fast." Momo said as a matter-of-factly as she hopped off the branch on which she stood on and onto the grassy ground below, with everyone following in suit. The third princess then casually walked towards the tree of brown, green, and roots.

"Long time no see, Shibarisuki-san." She called out sweetly, with a matching smile. But to everyone's surprise, the tree stayed still, gently bobbing up and down.

"Shibarisuki-san?" Momo asked again as she approached the unusually silent plant. But upon hearing snoring noises emanating from the plant, everyone sweat dropped. _He's asleep._

"Shibarisuki-san, wake up." She spoke gently, placing a hand on its roots.

But without warning, the huge tree jerked violently, evidently shocked at the contact. It roots flailed around like tentacles, lashing about uncontrollable. "Gee…" It wheezed out.

The others were now forced to dodge the masses of tentacles which flailed around. Some ducked down to avoid them, while some moved and hopped around. But fortune was not on Nana's side today. A thin root had managed to wring its tip around the girl's ankle. And before she even realised, she was dragged up into mid-air, hanged upside down.

"Hey! Let me go!" The second princess of Deviluke demanded, her arms flailing around. "Momo! Rito! Help me!" She cried out.

"Na..Na-Na…" But in his unfinished response, Rito turned away abruptly, his cheeks enflamed, having caught full view of the hanging girl's white panties, which were made visible, thanks to gravity.

"N-Nana, hold on!" Momo shouted.

"Kora, let Nana go!" Lala shouted. And with an incredible display of strength, she jumped up and dashed towards, her hands reaching for her poor sister. However, what she failed to realise was the two yellowish brown tenticles shooting for the airborne girl. The two grounded teenagers saw. But before they were able to talk. She was caught. One root snaked around her right arm, whilst the other slithered around her waist and chest, snaking between her ample chest.

"Uh….Hn…..R-Rito!" Lala groaned as she too, was lifted in the air, much too similar to Nana.

"Hang on you two!" Rito called out as he crouched down. But almost immediately, a hand gripped his shoulder as he turned to his side.

"Wait, don't hurt him. Let me deal with this, Rito-san." Momo said quickly as she dashed off, leaving Rito standing there.

_I have to calm him down!" _Momo thought as she abruptly halted in her run, having encountered the expected masses of tentacle roots. She side flipped to her left, avoiding a horizontal sweep of one root. The pink haired girl then dashed forward in a zig-zag pattern, dodging a few other ones.

"Momo watch out!" Momo then heard a voice called out as she focused directly forward, see in a root coming straight for her, like a flying spear. With surprising reflexes, she gracefully spun around, dodging the what otherwise would be fatal jab. Two more tentacles came upon the Devilukean, only to be blasted away by a small kick and a palm strike. She jumped up in the air, towards the trunk of the giant tree. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe, playing with it momentarily in her hand before holding it in reverse grip.

Rito watched as Momo landed right before the trunk, the syringe tip jammed into the tree. "Shibarisuki-san! Please behave." She said, in almost a commanding tone. Surprisingly, the tree halted in its wailing and turned around, its roots then relaxed and reverted to their normal behaviour, which is, like all other roots, stay rooted to the ground. But this did not exclude the ones that held the two sisters as they began falling down.

"Don't worry, I got y-UMPH!" Rito said as the two girls fell atop of him.

"Amm.…hmmmm…humph!….." The boy found himself unable to form speech, having a pair of white panties, quite literally, sitting on his face. He tried moving his hands off the ground, but found them resting on what he thought was the ground, those soft, soft ground…

_La-La-Lala's bre-?! _Rito thought in panic. But suddenly, he found himself able to breathe again as Nana stood up from his face.

"BA-BAKA!" The flustered tsundere shouted as the boy was met with the inevitable punch to the face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Lata on…)<strong>_

"Shibarisuki-san, why did you take the luck-berry?" Momo asked, now standing around tree along with her family of three.

"_I was walking around trying to find my friends a few days ago, when I smelt something really good. So I followed the smell. And I arrived at Jumbo-san's place."_

"So you went to Jumbo-san, and what did Jumbo-san say?" Momo asked. The others see it as a one sided conversation.

"_Nothing. He was asleep. So I….I took it. Gomen ne, Momo-sama." _

"But why?"

"_I was going to save it for you, before someone else eats it." _

Momo had a face reflecting an incredulous expression as she turned to the group "H-He was gonna save it…for me."

"That's so sweet…" Lala said, squealing in adoration.

"But Celine-san needs the Luck-Berry. Do you think you could give it back to us?"

"_What?! Y-You mean, the berry was….yours? All along?"_

"Hai."

"_G-Gomenasai, Momo-sama. Take the berry." _One root of the tree then came alive, wriggling it's way to a hollow in the trunk. It came back out moments later, only to reveal a bright red berry in it's grasp. The root stopped chest height before Momo, allowing her to take it.

"A-Arigato, Shibarisuki-san." The tailed girl greatfully accepted the fruit as she backed away from the plant.

"_And I was hoping to impress Momo-sama…" _Shibarisuki mutter silently as it once again remained stationary, in absolute stillness. Back to sleep.

"Yosh, we got the Luck-Berry, let's go." Rito hushed as the four backtracked their way to the portal.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(With Mikan…)<strong>_

_It's getting worse… _The brown haired girl thought helplessly as she looked back and forth, switching between the portal mirror and Celine. Please h_urry, Rito, everyone…_

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Mikan, Oshizu, and two other girls whelped, seeing the sentient sunflower flailing around, it's vines whipping everywhere.

"C-Celine…"

"What's wrong Celine…" Haruna added. _Suddenly raging like that…_

The vines on Celine then extended forward, whipping around.

"Kya!" The cat loving girl whelped.

"It's gone wild!" Oshizu cried out as her soul hovered over her body.

Suddenly four flashes emerged from the mirror and onto the grassland of a backyard, briefly surprising Mikan.

But after that momentary fit, the green tentacles retracted abruptly, or rather, dropped onto the ground, unmoving. "Gii….." It wheezed out weakly.

But Haruna's blue eyes widened as she witnessed the phenomenon before her. "Celine is…sh….shining?"

And shining was the plant indeed. Celine's flower petals glowed mystically as she gritted her pointed teeth, the face of the flower sweating profoundly.

* * *

><p>As if following the sunflower's example, four bright lights spat out from the mirror portal. The others all turned around, facing the four newcomers.<p>

"We're back!" Rito exclaimed as he ran forward with the rest of the Devilukeans, holding the luck-berry in his two hands.

"Ri…Rito…" Mikan faltered as she looked at him with a hopeless expression, his name was all she could muster up as she watched the boy walked forward, eyes fixed on Celine.

"C-Celine?" He said as he stepped forward along with lala. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the state the plant was in. What originally was the proud and lively sunflower, was now reduced to a one story high withering plant. It's petals and teeth were non-existent, replaced by a globe of some sort, causing the plant to droop on its weight.

"She started to emit some light and suddenly became like this…" Haruna explained to the two.

"Haruna, Oshizu-chan!" Lala turned around, finally realising their presence.

But Momo could only glare at the plant with critical purple eyes. _This is weird…..even if this is KareKare Disease, it's too fast for it to die…_ She wondered in her mind. But soon her eyes zeroed onto the mysterious globe which stayed attached to the top of the plant.

_That…! _Her eyes widened. _Could it be…?_

To everyone's surprise, slow but progressive crackling noises could be heard from the plant as the globe cracked, splitting. But even to Momo's surprise, the cracked globe shattered like glass, revealing a petite figure, similar to that of an infant. She had long green hair and light blue eyes, a head sized pink flower resting on her head.

"Mau! Mau!" It squealed in happiness, popping out of the cracked shell.

The rest of the group could only look on with wide blank eyes, sweat drops and absolute shock.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Way up in the skies, Planet Deviluke…)<strong>_

"Quickly, we must inform the King of our findings!" one Devlilukean guard in armour said to the other. This guard was in heavy grey segmented armour, a huge green energy sword strapped onto his back.

"Hai, Zastin-sama!" Another armour clothed figure said, his tail whimpering behind him as the two arrived at an enormous archway, a grand devilishly decorated door stood in the presence of two measly guards.

"Zastin-sama." The guards standing by the door greeted formally.

"There's no time, where is the king?" Zastin said urgently.

"The king has retired into his chambers, Zastin-"

"Alright, got it."

* * *

><p>The caped Devilukean and the other guard reached a humble brown door towards the end of the hallway. The captain of the royal guards nervously knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." A deep voice responded behind the door as Zastin dragged the guard into the room.

And there they were, the king and queen of the Milky Way, standing in the room, looking at the two guards with curiosity, though one was a bit annoyed at the surprise visit.

Zastin then kneeled down on one knee onto the cold marble ground before the royalties humbly, as did the other guard beside him. "Gid-sama, there's been a situation in one of our outposts in sector C."

"What is it?" The short king boomed, his voice intimidating and deep, despite his size. Zastin then nudged the kneeling person beside him with a rough elbow, signalling him to speak.

"G-Gid-sama, I am the commander for Outpost C. Wh-While my men were patrolling one of the planets, we discovered an injured… intergalactic criminal. He is currently being transported to galactic prison."

"Che." Gid huffed. "Zastin, we are expecting a war and here you are reporting to me about a petty criminal?!"

"T-This criminal…no…Assassin, was one of the top in the leader board…"

"Give me his name and leave, commander, then make yourself useful, I don't have time to deal with this!" The king ordered sternly.

"His name is B…Black…." The guard stuttered, then picked himself up, disappearing before the three.

"Zastin, you stay with me. We have things to discuss."

"Sire?"

"I want you to increase border patrols and watcher units along our planet's moons. I have a feeling something's going to happen soon. But do not alert the citizens, yet. We don't want a panic in the middle of this. Also prepare the underground bunkers and escape crafts for the people."

"H-Hai!"

"And also," He began catching the bodyguard's attention. "I skipping ahead of schedule. Lala, Nana and Momo are to return to Planet Deviluke as soon as able. You are to retrieve those three. Do not respond, just comply." He ordered.

"…." Zastin could do nothing but nod in silence, as was the will of the king.

"After that, get yourself combat ready, Zastin-san." The queen added nicely.

"…F-For what?"

"For war."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT TEDIOUS TO WRITE, I STRUGGLED TO FINISH THIS ONE. <strong>

**BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS, IF THERE ARE ANY…) ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**AND AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME **

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY AND TREMENDIOUSLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	13. One More

**Chapter 13: One More**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_And also," He began catching the bodyguard's attention. "I skipping ahead of schedule. Lala, Nana and Momo are to return to Planet Deviluke as soon as able. You are to retrieve those three. Do not respond, just comply." He ordered._

"…_." Zastin could do nothing but nod in silence, as was the will of the king._

"_After that, get yourself combat ready, Zastin-san." The queen added nicely. _

"…_F-For what?"_

"_For war."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: One More<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(One Particular Morning…)<strong>_

"One more." An emotionless voice uttered as she breathed heavier than usual.

_Sugoi….it's been over an hour….how can they still keep going?! _A black haired girl thought to herself, standing beside a tree, a black sheath gripped in her hands.

This Sainan morning was colder than usual. Beads of morning dew rolled off the plants as well as the grassy land around that was the park. Seemingly shrivelled up trees were sprinkled around the area, some stood strong and proud, whilst others cower in fear, not of the weather, but of the teenagers. There the two stood, a good distance between them. One had long golden hair, whilst the other with short untamed orange.

"It's been an hour…you sure?" A person facing her responded.

"Are you tired, Yuuki Rito?" The golden haired girl inquired.

"Are you?" The boy retorted. But seeing the emotionless stare that he was met with, he gave off a small but noticeable smirk.

"Ok then Yami," Rito said as he plucked an elegant katana from the grassy ground with a ringing noise. "One more." He concluded. Rito then swung his blade over his shoulder as his left foot took a step back, his remaining hand on low guard.

Similarly, Yami sunk into her own stance, high and classy. She stood perfectly still, her left hand gripped onto her right wrist as her right hand contorted slowly, twisting and contorting itself into an arm length silver blade. It was shiny, enough to reflect Rito's now smirking face.

The atmosphere between them was now tense and silent, nobody uttered a word. But as reading each other's minds, the two former assassins dashed towards each other at high speed, dust trailing their wake. They met at the centre for one more dance.

By the time Yami had reached the centre, there was Rito, lowly spinning forward rapidly, legs out to trip her, both hands carrying the long and thin Katana behind his shoulders, his forearms resting on the blade face. Yami stepped back with each rotation as to avoid the obscure spinning attack. But the girl's red eyes were timing his spins as she patiently waited for the right moment. And with a few more seconds, the girl reacted, spinning around as she held her blade hand high, and pulled it down, whilst Rito's back was facing her, the perfect moment.

However, the boy knew better than to leave his back exposed. He took both forearms off the blade and gripped the handle of the katana with one hand, pushing the blade up above his head, whilst his other hand held the blade face from the bottom at shoulder height. As a result, Yami's blade smashed onto Rito's diagonal block behind the head, his body absorbing the entire force of the strike. Her eyes narrowed slightly, obviously surprised by the move. Rito then pushed sideways, throwing Yami off of him as he swung around, his katana how at an arc for her head. But in response, the girl placed her blade forward at a slope, causing Rito's blade to slide off her own. She took the chance to counter attack, hopping back as her hair behind her back contorted into a fist and circled around her, straight to Rito.

But her fistful of hair (pun intended) was knocked away by a powerful back hood kick as the hair returned to its original proportions. By the time the boy recovered from his kick, Yami was already upon him, forcing him to parry the many blades than were gunning for his chest. Some of Yami's blades slid off his katana, whilst some other he was forced to block head on, to which he found increasingly harder by the second. But soon after, an opening left Yami vulnerable as she took an extra step forward, momentarily losing balance. But that was all Rito needed as he slapped her arm blade with both palms and electrified his body, sending jolts into Yami's arm blade. The girl winced in slight pain as her arm involuntarily reverted to an arm.

Rito then vanished, only to reappear behind Yami to wrap his arms around her neck, one from under her armpit. And he stayed that way, charging himself up with electricity. But his eyes widened as he immediately let go of the girl, feeling her hair in-between them move. His instincts were proven right, as on Yami's back was no longer the beautiful long hair of hers, but now rough silver spikes lettered around her back. Feeling the distance between them, Yami turned around and hopped backwards, sending strands of hair towards the boy. Rito moved around acrobatically, dodging and parrying the strands of golden silk, to which he performed successfully.

He then dashed backwards, as did Konjiki no Yami.

Rito landed against a tree trunk sideways for a split second before having to push off with both his legs, his katana following by his side as he dashed in mid-air. At the same time, Yami copied his actions, only instead sprouting body sized wings behind her shoulder blades, shooting forward like the bullet.

The onlooking bystander with the Katana sheath could only gasp at the two colliders as she tensed up. _So this is how assassins fight…no…..they're just sparring…. _Rin thought in awe.

The two bulleted towards each other, closer and closer they got, until finally, they met towards the centre. But to the kendo captain's surprise, the two did not clash. Instead, they corkscrewed around each other, one on top, and one on the bottom, raising no attacks whatsoever. Though it appeared as a blur for the human girl, it was quite different from the fighters' perspective. The two briefly spun past each other, golden brown eyes closed distance with deep red ones as they dashed past each other, their lips brushing for a split second.

The two the hit their respective trunks and repeated the process, pushing off and clashing in the centre. Only this time, loud _pings! Pang!_ _Clang! _Noises cold be heard. Kujou-senpai's jaw dropped and sweat dropped at the speed that the two were going. There they were, fighting each other like a game of pinball, bouncing off tree trunks.

_How am I supposed to learn anything…..when I can't even see them moving…._ She thought inside as she watched the blurs of gold and flashes of neon orange.

"Having fun, Yami?" Rito called out in the midst of battle, teasing the girl. But his theory was correct, having felt her attacks intensify. But with a few more exchanges in the air, the two came to one last clash, before skidding away from each other a few meters back.

With a small movement, Rito threw the katana up in the air and took a step forward and rotated his body. He then brought his leg up as he rotated, backspin kicking the falling katana at the hilt. The blade shot forward towards Yami at an alarming rate, surprising the two girls. But with an impressive display of reflexes, Yami leaned backwards, avoiding the blade by a breath as sailed past her. She could distinctly see her own reflexing as it flew by her.

Suddenly, Rito reappeared behind Konjiki no Yami, spinning his body as he gripped the blade in a reverse grip. He spun around once again, aiming for a stab. But Yami foresaw this and pushed off the ground and spun once, deflecting the attack and also getting up at the same time.

What she did not expect was Rito followed up by following through with the spin. The sword stabbed the air behind her as Rito pulled his arm back, bringing the girl close to him, the sword horizontal touching behind her neck. His other hand gripping her shoulders. But despite his advantageous position. He could feel a cold metallic sensation behind his head. Rito briefly turned around, catching sight of the towering hair-drill which transformed behind his head.

The two looked into each other's narrowed eyes, but then softened as they let go of each other and took a step back.

"That makes four ties." Yami responded cooly, though beads of sweat glistened on the side of her face. Her hair drills as well as her other transformations then slowly twist and reverted into their own respective body parts.

"Guess so." Rito huffed out as he pulled a small white cloth and flopped it over the back of his neck.

"Yami-san, Yuuki-kun." The two turned towards the tree and saw their senpai walking up toward the two.

"Arigato, senpai." Rito simply said as he chucked the sword towards the human girl, who caught it with a single hand by the handle. He gave it a few flips before effortlessly sliding it back into its sheath.

"You chose this sword well, Koujou Rin. This katana is powerful, to be able to resist even my transformations." Yami complemented, which thoroughly surprised the girl.

"H-Hai, arigato, Yami-san. But this sword is passed down in my family." She corrected, earning a nod from the golden haired girl.

"Yami, thanks for help us out. Really taught Kujou-senpai a few things today! Maybe I'll treat you to some taiyaki some day!" He cheered, flashing the female assassin a bright smile.

"I-It's nothing…" She finished shyly as she vanished in a burst of wind, leaving nothing behind, gone without a trace.

"…" The two humans were all that were left in the park. There they stood, onlooking that buckled earth where Yami once stood.

"Well, that pretty much sums up today's session. You tired yet?" Rito casually asked, walking with the girl to towards the exit of the park.

"Sigh….I'm beat." Rin responded, walking alongside the boy modestly, her pony tail swishing behind her. "Ano…I've got to ask."

"Senpai?"

"You hugged Yami-san from behind during the spar, what was that about?" Rin asked suspiciously. _Is he being shameless-_

"Oh that!" Rito recalled. "It's nothing really….I was experimenting on a last resort move."

"A last….resort?" Rin asked.

"I basically tried discharging all energies from my personality."

"Will I ever get to see it or learn it?" Rin boldly asked.

"Hmm….maybe." Rito answered cheekily. But suddenly, a soft but noticeable noise rung in his pant pocket as he reached inside, pulling out a black cell phone. He tapped the screen once and answered. "Moshi moshi?" He responded, still walking on the concrete footpath. The Kujou could only follow beside him in silence, occasionally glancing secretively at her kohai. But moments later, she saw him completely froze, stopping dead in his tracks. His golden brown eyes widened worriedly.

"W-Wait, don't go yet, I'm coming back now-" But it was too late. He now found himself talking to nobody but silence. He gave a 'tsk' of frustration as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-kun?" Rin asked, almost panicky.

"Gomen ne Kujou-senpai but I have to go now good job training today I'll see you at school ja ne." He blurted out as he disappeared in a flicker of orange, stunning the girl.

"Wh-what's gotten into him, I wonder?" The kendo practitioner thought to herself as she continued the trek back to her compound.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(With Yami…)<strong>_

"…Luna." She called out stoically from the shower. Hot steam rose from her little glass box and up into the vents above.

"Hai! Master." An immediately reply responded programmatically as a virtue screen of an orange question mark popped up on the shower door.

"…"

"….Master?"

"Interpret word: Date." She ordered, applying and massaging her scalps.

"I never thought you would be so interested in these th-"

"A.I. opinion, respond." She ordered, looking down at her feet, a tint of red on her face.

"Date….I guess it's when a guy and a girl… have fun and stuff…" The artificial intelligence responded hastily.

"I see…" Yami trailed off. _Then….sparring with Rito….was fun….._

_Was I on a….date? With Yuuki Rito?_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(With Rito…)<strong>_

"What's going on?" Rito's voiced out as he appeared at the entrance to the backyard, stepping off the deck and onto the grassy ground. His eyes widened alarmingly as an intimidating looking spaceship docked in the centre of the backyard. The bottom of the ship extended to the ground in the form of stairs, revealing the tailed soldiers sitting within. But around the ship were the pink haired princesses as well as a stern looking Devilukean as well as Mikan holding a green haired infant.

"What's happening?" Rito asked, a more demanding tone this time.

"Rito/Rito-san!" The three turned around as they ran up to the boy. "Zastin said-"

"Lala, Nana, Momo. Under the direct orders of KING Gid Lucione Deviluke, your father, you three are to be escorted back to the home planet (Planet Deviluke) in my company. No questions asked. This is a priority level 1 op." Zastin read out formally a scroll that magically appeared in his hands.

"Rito's golden brown eyes then zeroed onto the inside of the ship, specifically, to the soldiers within. Each were sitting silent in their stations. Though their weapons were visible in their hands, they themselves were trembling under the boy's gaze, as if recognising who he is.

"But I thought we had at least one more week left before-"

"Gid's orders are final, Rito-dono- no, Yuuki Rito." Zastin corrected himself. "A reminder to you that you are no longer the successor to the supreme throne."

"How could this be?!" Mikan asked, but Zastin simply looked down and away with an emotionless face. "My king's orders are absolute." He muttered lowly.

"And what if we refuse?!" Momo demanded, her bigger and twin sister stood beside her, resilient as ever.

"We are given permission to use force if deemed necessary-"

"Okay okay! No force, alright?! But please, at least give us a few moments." Rito said protectively, glaring at the trembling soldiers within the ship.

_A few lasts moments wouldn't hurt… _Zastin thought grimly as he turned around, a hand raised at the ship. "Stand down men." He commanded. He then turned back towards the group of saddened teenagers. "You have five minutes." He said as he walked back to his ship, his segmented scorpion armour making clanking noises as he did so.

"…" For some moments, nobody said anything. They just eyed each other. But despite the silence, emotions were thrown around between them, so thick that you can almost taste them.

"Rito…" Lala quivered as the three princesses threw themselves at the boy, who wrapped his arms loving around them all.

"Girls…" He said.

"Rito….you promised…." Lala said, on the verge of tears. "That you won't let us go, no matter what."

"Lala…." It was all he could muster up. His heart ached at the tearful Lala. It was just uncomfortable seeing the girl this way, her cheerful self, gone.

"….Is this really it?" Nana asked fearfully, looking at the boy a sad expression, gripping onto his hand.

"No…..this is too soon…" Momo muttered lowly as she looked aside and down on the ground, her short pink hair covering Rito's view of her face. But drips of water began dropping onto the grassy ground, sliding off the blades of grass that it hit. Something evidently snapped from within Rito as he raised both hands, gripped them firmly on their shoulders.

The three girls looked up and gazed at his oddly determined face, as he did theirs.

"Lala, Nana, Momo." He began softly, his expression softening. "Do you three trust me?"

It didn't even register as a question their mind as they nodded in sync, undeniably. "Hai. With our lives."

"Do you three love me?"

"Hai, with all our hearts."

Rito then pulled them close, their faces almost touching. "Then please wait for me. I promise, **on my life**, that I will come for you three."

"Wh-What are you sa-"

"I want you three to head back to Planet Deviluke. I'm no longer the successor so there's nothing I can do at the moment. But I promise I'll come for you three, I…I'll figure something out, whatever it takes, I promise. So please, just….." Rito again found himself at a loss of words as he leaned in, connecting foreheads with the three of them. And there he whispered in their ears. "….wait for me."

"….Hai…" The girls quivered.

"For ever and ever." Lala whispered, closing her eyelids.

"Whatever it takes." Nana mumbled.

"However long it takes." Momo added determinedly.

"We'll wait for you…"

"…It's time." A voice said from a distance as the four snapped out of their trance, each now standing up straight, although hands still linked. The teens turned around, facing the Devilukean ship.

"You three should get going…" Rito muttered as he dropped his hands slowly. But the three were hesitant, looking back and forth between Zastin and Rito.

_Don't make this hard on me… _Zastin begged as his eyes diverted to some other plants around the backyard, his black tail drooped down.

"Mau…mau!" an infant called out as the three Devilukean turned towards the approaching Mikan, with Celine in her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mikan-san, Celine." Momo said.

"Take care of yourself, Mikan." Nana warned.

"It was a lot of fun." Lala added.

"….Though I haven't got to know the three of you that well…." Mikan began. "I just want…want to thank you…for taking care of Rito….while I'm gone." She sobbed. "Arigato…."

"Mau…" Little Celine began wailing, her arms and legs flailing about, sensing her parental figure's sadness.

"Lala, Momo, Nana, shouldn't keep the king waiting." Zatin reiterated once again, as the three aliens turned towards the ship. Rito stood alongside Mikan and Celine as they the three walk towards the spacecraft, every painful step of the way.

Zastin lent a hand for Lala and Nana up onto the ship, but Momo however decided to ignore the man, jumping up herself, a stern look on her face. Zastin could do nothing but sigh.

For a moment, Rito's golden brown eyes met Zastin's blue and grey hetrochromia eyes. But the two men did not converse, instead just chose to look over each other. But that all ended when they gave each other a silent nod as the bodyguard joined the princesses and enter the ship via the loading bay.

The hatch then let out a release of steam, before slowly closing, until all but nothing was left. With an ominous boom sound, two rings of air shockwaves emanated from the bottom of the craft as it rose up, blowing wind to all the vegetation below. And promptly rose up directly into the sky as the boom sounds became less and less heard.

There was silence.

The two, or three (Celine) gazed up into the sky. Into the cloudy sky. Suddenly, a flash illuminated the grey skies as a distant _boom! _could be heard shortly after.

"Eep!" Mikan involuntarily squeled as she huddled up beside Rito, her face buried in the side of his arm. But hearing absolute silence and zero reaction from her older brother, she slowly gazed up towards his, who still remained fixed towards the clouded stars.

"Rito?" She fearfully asked, but strands of water flowed down the corner of his eyes and down his face, but not of the light rain which poured down.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Planet Deviluke, air-space watch station…)<strong>_

"Captain!" a nameless tailed soldier in neat black suit shouted. "Radars in sectors A shows Zastin-sama's ship. But sector B shows three unknown spacecrafts also heading into Deviluke air-space." The man reported.

"What?!" The captain shouted alarmingly as he marched over to the soldier's workstation, glaring at a beeping monitor. "I need to report this to the king right now!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(With the king…)<strong>_

There the king of the Milky Way Galaxy sat, in his prestigious black spiked throne. Gid's black spiky hair was now sprinkled with occasional white and grey ones. His trusty trident necklace hung loyally by his neck. His black sleeveless singlet, pants, as well as cape were contrasted by the gold rings around his wrist and ankles and the red sash which tied around his waist. And there the king sat, beside the love of his life. They were conversing as usual when a virtue screen popped up before the steps toward the throne.

"Report?" Gid's deep voice boomed.

"Zastin has returned to our air-space."

"Good, good." The king gave a rare sigh of relief as he sunk down into his throne, his fingers fiddling with his necklace. "What else?"

"There is also three uncommonly large vessels approaching the Planet."

"Do we have a description?" Gid's wife asked.

"No milady, its origins are unknown. Gomenasai, but we know nothing, as of yet." The captain on the other end reported, is face sweating.

"Have you tried establishing any communications with any of the vessels?" The king asked.

"N-No sir."

"Attempt to establish connection then." The king demanded.

"M-M-My Lord, no connections can be made, s-simply no frequency of waves could even reach the ships. It's like there's something…blocking all communicatio-" The screen then sudden flashed many different colours in succession, then switched to static black and white, then finally to a grey screen. Gid stood up from his throne at the weird sight.

"I uhh…..I heard you were trying to establishing connection with my vessel, which is currently floating into the heart of your territory as we speak, believe it or not, Eh….how should I address you…..eto…My King….Gid-sama-no, that sounds weird….how about Deviluke-sama…..Hm….still not right….I'll figure it out…..wait…can anybody hear me? Is the signal baaad? hellooo? Hello? HHHeello? Ah good, the mic IS on!"

"Who is th-" Gid demanded calmly.

"I like meetings." The mysterious voice on the other end announced loudly, contrary to everyone's expectations.

"What?" The king and queen asked in unison.

"Do you like meetings? I think meetings are fun…always seeing new faces, I get to try on my new clothes. First impressions really do matter, you know?" The voice came out friendly and casual, but gentlemen like.

"I ask again, state your identity and intention. You are speaking with the emperor of the Milky Way." Gid demanded, his voice screamed superiority, though his size said otherwise.

"Why don't we meet. I think we'll really get to know one another if we spoke in person." The voice suggested.

_Alright….if that's how you want it…I'll play along…_ Gid raged in his mind as is clenched his fist. "Alright then," He looked calmly into the blank grey screen. "The king's moon, noon." Gid demanded.

"Oh…that sounds delightful. I can already imagine the spectacular view on that moon of yours. I look forward to it. Now, what should the dress code be? I mean like, should I come in a suit, armour, pyjamas, I mean, what are we looking at here? Will there be food?-" But with a simple wave of the king's hand dismissed the screen, instantly silencing the voice.

"Dear…who could it possibly me?" The queen asked, befuddled.

"We'll find out soon. But as for now, you take command of the government. Get the people underground. Initialise those escape pods. I'm getting battle ready." Gid told his wife, who nodded seriously.

"Alright dear, you be careful. I love you." Bending over for a prolonged kiss, the queen promptly left the man and walked out of the throne room, her delicate pink dress dragging behind her gracefully.

"Alright…sigh…" Gid said to himself. "War it is."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN YEARNING FOR COMBAT IN THIS STORY, I PROMISE THERE WILL SOME IN THE IMMEDIATE FUTURE. RECOVERED FROM MY SICKNESS, I'M ALL FIRED UP!<strong>

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ROLLER COASTER OF A CHAPTER OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO SHARE.**

**AND AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


End file.
